Just Us
by upejun
Summary: 14 Nightmare : Oneshot lain tentang mimpi buruk yang dialami Hinata meski selalu berada di samping Sasuke yang terus menjaganya. Special chapter for SHDL. Happy SHDL SHL
1. Love Fever

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

**Just Us :: Love Fever**

**Pairing :: SasuHina**

**Summary :: Hinata suka sakit-sakitan dan Sasuke suka tidur-tiduran. Mereka memilih tempat istirahat yang sama, Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Hinata yang butuh istirahat malah dijahilin oleh senior tampan yang nyebelin, Sasuke-senpai.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**o**

**O**

**o**

Suara derapan kaki memenuhi lapangan olahraga serbaguna di SMA Konoha siang ini. Beberapa siswa sedang memperebutkan bola untuk kemudian mengopernya kepada teman setim untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Sedangkan para siswi memilih untuk menjadi penyemangat dari masing-masing tim yang bertanding.

Bagi para siswa, pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan. Karena mereka tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan yang panjang lebar dari guru mereka, mengerjakan soal, berdiskusi, ataupun menghapal rumus-rumus. Mereka hanya perlu bergerak untuk mengeluarkan keringat. Dan mungkin juga berolahraga mampu mengurangi kepenatan selama belajar enam hari dalam seminggu.

Bagi para siswi, pelajaran olahraga juga sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun mereka harus menderita karena bau badan akibat kebanyakan gerak, namun setelah itu mereka bisa santai melihat para siswa bertanding basket dan bersorak sorai memberikan semangat bagi teman mereka yang bertanding.

Tapi sepertinya, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk semua siswa. Karena Hyuuga Hinata, tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran olahraga. Sebab, dia pasti pingsan setelah berlari keliling lapangan yang merupakan kegiatan rutin saat pelajaran olahraga dimulai sebelum materi lain diajarkan kepada para siswa.

"Gai-sensei. Hinata pingsan lagi," lapor seorang siswa kepada guru olahraganya.

"Lagi?" tanya Gai. "Ya sudah. Bawa ke UKS."

Beberapa siswa yang tidak ikut main basket, mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk dibawa ke UKS. Sudah dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini, Hinata selalu pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Padahal ini adalah tahun pertamanya di sekolah. Dia selalu merasa dirinya merepotkan orang lain gara-gara hal ini.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Sudah SMA tapi masih saja terjatuh saat berlari. Memangnya tadi kau berlari mengejar apa?" tanya Shizune si dokter sekolah sambil merekatkan plester ke jidat pasiennya.

"Tadi aku lapar sekali. Makanya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung berlari menuju kantin. Eh, tahunya aku malah tersandung lalu jatuh," jawab Chouji yang sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hah! Kau ini benar-benar –"

"Sudahlah Shizune-san. Jangan memarahinya lagi. Melihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit saja sudah kasihan, ditambah lagi kau membentak-bentaknya seperti itu."

Shizune membalikkan badannya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya yang lain.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika suaramu begitu mengganggu," jawabnya dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat Shizune luluh.

Wajah Shizune memerah. Ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda saat ini jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia berbicara dengan Chouji. Namun dia harus tetap terlihat tegas di depan pasiennya.

"Rawat lukamu dengan baik! Kau sudah bisa kembali ke kelas!" perintah Shizune kepada Chouji.

"Baik, Shizune-san."

Chouji pun keluar dari UKS menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Shizune yang kini tinggal berdua dengan lawan bicaranya barusan.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Baru saja suasana di UKS hening, kegaduhan kembali terjadi.

"Shizune-san. Ada yang pingsan," panggil seorang siswa yang mengangkat tubuh seorang gadis bersama dua temannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Shizune.

"Hyuuga," jawab siswa yang lain.

"Apa? Dia lagi?" tanya Shizune tak percaya.

Ya. Hinata adalah siswi langganan UKS SMA Konoha. Tidak hanya saat pelajaran olahraga, yang pasti setiap dia merasa tidak enak badan dia akan permisi kepada gurunya untuk beristirahat di UKS. Dia memang gadis yang sangat rentan terhadap penyakit.

"Ayo! Baringkan dia di atas ranjang," perintah Shizune.

Ketiga siswa yang membawa Hinata pun akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Hinata untuk dirawat oleh Shizune.

Sasuke yang awalnya merasa sudah tenang kini harus terganggu lagi oleh kedatangan beberapa siswa yang membawa gadis yang sedang pingsan. Dia bisa mendengar saat Shizune menyebutkan kata 'lagi' yang berarti gadis ini bukan pertama kalinya dirawat di UKS.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kau pasti sudah sering bertemu dengan gadis ini di sini. Kau kan selalu datang kemari saat sedang bosan di dalam kelas," jawab Shizune.

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Apa dia orang yang suka menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut saat berbaring?"

"Ya. Dia orangnya. Mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan orangnya, tapi memperhatikan kebiasaannya."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang kembali berbaring.

Sasuke adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA Konoha yang paling malas masuk kelas. Kebiasaannya tidur di kelas membuatnya sering mendapat penghapus gratis yang mendarat di kepalanya. Akhirnya dia sering berkunjung ke UKS untuk tidur walaupun tidak dalam keadaan sakit. UKS sendiri ditanggungjawabi oleh Shizune yang merupakan salah satu fansnya Sasuke. Makanya Shizune senang-senang saja jika Sasuke tidur di UKS. Wewenang Shizune di UKS membuat Sasuke menjadi tidak tersentuh oleh guru-guru lain ataupun kepala sekolah yang merupakan teman baiknya Shizune.

Sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikan nilainya yang bisa anjlok karena sering absen di kelas. Karena nantinya dia bisa kuliah di Universitas mana saja yang dia inginkan. Otaknya yang jenius membuat banyak kampus berharap Sasuke akan menjadi mahasiswa mereka di kemudian hari. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke adalah orang yang beruntung. Sangat beruntung malah. Karena dia bisa sering ketemu dengan gadis imut nan manis, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke memang bisa membohongi Shizune kalau dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Hinata. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu Hinata di UKS, Sasuke jadi ingin mengganggu gadis itu. Karena dia terlihat pendiam, pemalu, dan tidak tertarik pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Shizune berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku belum makan siang sejak tadi. Aku ingin mencari makan siang sebentar. Kau mau Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah Shizune pergi, Sasuke lalu melancarkan aksinya. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, mencari termometer, kemudian naik ke atas ranjang Hinata dan duduk melipat kaki di bagian ranjang yang kosong.

'Gadis ini mungil sekali,' pikirnya.

Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata yang masih pingsan. Terkadang dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah karena melihat wajah Hinata yang manis atau sedang memikirkan sebuah ide yang akan dilakukannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata mulai bergerak. Sepertinya dia akan sadar. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hinata membuka matanya untuk melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan melihat balik ke arahnya. Hinata kaget. Sontak dia langsung duduk dan menarik selimut ke arah tubuhnya.

"S-Senpai," ucapnya pelan. Dia masih lemas gara-gara pingsan.

"Ya?"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku disuruh Shizune-san untuk menggantikannya."

Bohong!

"M-Menggantikannya?"

"Hu-um," Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"U-Untuk apa?"

"Merawatmu. Itu tugasnya Shizune-san kan?"

Giliran Hinata yang mengangguk. Dia masih merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lagaknya.

"A-Aku tidak sakit. I-Itu efek dari kekurangan trombosit," jawab Hinata.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"J-Jumlah trombosit-ku hanya separuh dari jumlah trombosit orang dewasa pada umumnya. I-Itu sebabnya aku menjadi gampang lelah dan mudah pingsan. S-Suhu badanku juga sering tidak terkontrol," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ini membuatnya seperti menderita demam bersuhu tinggi.

"Mm. Kalau hanya diukur seperti ini, tidak akan tahu berapa suhunya. Coba buka mulutmu. Aku akan mengukurnya lewat lidahmu," perintah Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah termometer.

Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan membuka mulutnya. Namun Sasuke benar-benar jahil. Bukannya memasukkan termometer, dia malah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Singkat kata, dia mencium Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, tapi tak mampu bereaksi. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Apalagi dicium seperti ini, membuatnya jadi makin tak bisa bergerak.

"Panasnya sekitar 38 derajat Celcius," kata Sasuke setelah melepas bibir Hinata.

Asal!

Wajah Hinata makin memerah seperti demam stadium tinggi. Bagaimanapun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Tapi kenapa harus dengan senior yang jahil ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata pingsan lagi.

"Hey hey."

Sasuke tertawa melihat kejadian di depan matanya. 'Sangat menarik,' pikirnya.

**o**

**O**

**o**

Sasuke berjalan menuju UKS seperti biasa. Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang membosankan meskipun yang mengajar adalah guru secantik Kurenai-sensei. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

Dia membuka blazernya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di sebelah ranjang. Kemudian melonggarkan dasinya dan berbaring di ranjang yang kosong. Dia tahu ada orang lain di UKS saat ini. Bukan Shizune, tapi Hinata. Dia istirahat di sebuah ranjang dengan kebiasaannya. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"A-Ah. S-Senpai."

Ternyata Hinata juga menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ruang UKS.

"Hn."

"Mau apa kemari?"

" . . . "

"T-Tidak ingin menggangguku kan?"

"Tch! Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan gadis penyakitan sepertimu apa."

"O-Oh."

Hinata kembali ke posisi berbaringnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Tampaknya itu hal yang biasa. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Hinata sedang menangis.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyuuga-san? Kau pucat sekali. Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, lebih baik istirahat sajadi UKS," Kakashi menyarankan.

"A-Arigatou Sensei."

Hinata menuruti saran Kakashi dan bergegas menuju UKS. UKS sedang sepi. Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Shizune juga tidak terlihat di manapun. Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur. Dia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring. Hinata memilih ranjang tempat ia biasa berbaring. Kelihatannya kasur di ranjang itu sedikit lebih berisi jika dibandingkan dengan kasur lain. Tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikannya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah istirahat. Hinata menyingkap sedikit selimut di atas ranjang untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dia kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya seperti biasa.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seingatnya ranjang UKS hanya memiliki satu bantal tanpa guling. Tapi kenapa dia seperti memeluk sesuatu ya? Namun sebelum Hinata sempat berpikir lebih jauh, dia sudah tertidur.

Sasuke sempat terkejut saat sesuatu berbaring di samping tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Sasuke.

'Panas,' pikirnya.

Sasuke ingin membangunkan orang itu namun dia sadar kalau itu adalah Hinata. Dia jadi tidak tega membangunkan gadis lemah ini. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuan kepalanya selain bantal, kini meraih pinggang ramping Hinata untuk berjaga-jaga supaya Hinata tidak jatuh. Mengingat mereka tidur berdua di ranjang UKS yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Tubuhnya yang tadi telentang kini menghadap ke arah Hinata. Seperti ingin mendapat akses lebih banyak untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Tangannya yang bebas ikut bergabung memeluk Hinata sambil terkedang mengelus-elus kepala gadis mungil itu. Dia bisa merasakan suhu panas yang mengalir dari kulit luar Hinata ke tubuhnya. Meskipun panas, dia tetap merasa nyaman. Dia jadi ingat saat dia mencium Hinata. Lidahnya sama panasnya dengan tubuhnya sekarang ini. Dia juga jadi merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya waktu itu.

_Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan gadis penyakitan sepertimu apa._

Dia mengatakan hal itu agar Hinata membencinya dan melupakan kalau dia pernah mencium Hinata. Karena itu memang lancang. Tapi dia malah membuat gadis ini sakit hati.

Sudah hampir sejam Hinata tidur. Sasuke juga sudah mulai merasa kebas. Namun dia tetap membiarkan Hinata tidur di pelukannya. Lalu Hinata mulai menggeliat. Sepertinya dia akan bangun. Hinata seperti mendengar suara detakan di telinganya. Dia juga sadar kalau dia mencium aroma parfum musk dari hidungnya. Hinata menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di atas permukaan sesuatu di sampingnya. Seperti ingin mencari tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Yiek!"

Hinata langsung bangkit dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia menutup matanya dan siap menerima sakit akibat benturan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke sedang mencengkeram lengannya untuk menahan posisi tubuhnya.

"S-Senpai."

"Ya?"

De javu!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa tidur di ranjang tempat aku tidur?"

Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Dia merasa malu. Pantas saja kasurnya kelihatan gembul. Ternyata ada orang tidur di atasnya. Lagipula sejak kapan di UKS ini ada guling.

"G-Gomen."

Hinata berniat untuk turun dan mencari ranjang lain. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sedang sakit. Lebih baik istirahat saja."

"A-Aku akan mencari ranjang yang lain."

"Tidak perlu. Di sini saja," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Hinata dengan senyum jahilnya.

"E-Eh?" Hinata gugup.

Dia makin gugup saat ternyata Sasuke menciumnya lagi.

Lagi!

Namun kali ini dia lebih tenang. Dia tidak kaget seperti sebelumnya.

"Panasnya sekitar 40 derajat Celcius," goda Sasuke.

"A-Asal!" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata. Sepertinya ada cinta yang sedang bersemi dari dua remaja ini.

Cinta bersemi di ruang UKS.

**o**

**O**

**o**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: efek kekurangan trombosit yang suhu tubuh tidak terkontrol tu hanya buatan saia saja.. hhe".. tapi kalo gampang lelah memang ia.. karena penderita kekurangan trombosit pada umumnya gaboleh ngerjain sesuatu yang berat.. termasuk lari-lari keliling lapangan saat pelajaran olahraga..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	2. 2000th Day

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda. Dalam fic ini, 1 scene diikuti oleh 1 flashback yang ditandai dengan *:^:^:*..**

**Just Us :: 2000th Day**

**Pairing :: SasuHina**

**Summary :: "Sasuke-kun. Bolehkah aku punya sebuah permintaan?" tanya Hinata. "Apa saja," jawab Sasuke. "Hari ke-2000, aku ingin melihat kunang-kunang," pintanya.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

TIDIDIDIT TIDIDIDIT TIDIDIDIT

CEKLEK

Sasuke mematikan alarm dari jam weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dia tidak langsung menuju ke kamar mandi saat melihat sebuah kertas berisi catatan tertempel di atas sandal yang akan dipakainya. Tulisan di kertas itu cukup jelas terbaca untuk mata yang baru bangun tidur.

**Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat.**

**Ada onigiri di dalam kulkas.**

**Panasilah terlebih dahulu sebelum mandi.**

**Love H.H**

'Tch! Dia tidak pernah lelah membuat catatan-catatan seperti ini,' pikir Sasuke.

Dengan langkah yang malas, Sasuke menghampiri kulkasnya untuk mengeluarkan onigiri yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya. Sasuke lalu memasukkan onigiri itu ke microwave untuk dipanaskan. Beranjak ke kamar mandi, berpakain, dan kemudian sarapan. Sasuke pun mengemasi barang-barang yang diperlukannya dan berangkat mengajar sebagai dosen di Universitas Tokyo.

Kedatangan Sasuke disambut oleh teman baiknya selama kuliah dan sekarang menjadi partner kerjanya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tadi aku menerima sebuah email. Disitu tertulis bahwa kau ditawari pekerjaan untuk mengajar di Universitas Cambridge. Kau benar-benar beruntung," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Belum sempat Sasuke memberi komentar, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku bisa mengirim balasan email-nya bahwa kau menolak untuk mengajar di sana."

"Jangan!"

Larangan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa kau akan sulit meninggalkan Hinata. Atau mungkin kau akan mengajak dia untuk ikut denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran itu. Jadi jangan ditolak," cegah Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Justru aku pergi kesana untuk sedikit menjauh darinya. Supaya aku tidak terlalu bosan," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Baiklah. Kalian memang sudah berpacaran selama 6 tahun . . ."

"5 tahun setengah," potong Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Hampir 6 tahun. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak percaya kau bisa bosan dengannya. Bukannya dulu kau yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Kau bahkan tidak punya keberanian berkenalan dengannya jika saja kau tidak menjadi asisten dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya kan?" celoteh Naruto.

"Setiap orang, pasti memiliki titik jenuh Naruto," balas Sasuke datar.

**:^:^:**

Pagi ini seperti biasa Sasuke berangkat kuliah lebih awal. Sebenarnya kelasnya baru dimulai jam 10 pagi. Tapi sebelum jam 8 pagi, Sasuke sudah berdiri di halte bus. Dia tidak ingin terlambat naik bus. Dia memang jenius, tapi bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi mahasiswa teladan dengan datang ke kampus lebih awal. Ada seseorang yang selalu ditunggu Sasuke untuk naik bus yang sama dengannya. Seorang gadis, yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Sudah setahun sejak Sasuke pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Rambut panjang indigo, bola mata lavender, kulit putih, dan paras wajahnya yang manis membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya.

Beautiful.

Kata pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke saat pertama kali melihat Hinata. Setiap pagi sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu berangkat lebih awal agar bisa bertemu dengan Hinata di dalam bus. Setelah turun dari bus, Sasuke akan mengikuti Hinata secara diam-diam sampai Hinata hilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke memang disukai oleh banyak gadis. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana harus bertindak kepada gadis yang dia sukai.

Sasuke akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal Hinata saat dirinya diminta menjadi asisten dosen oleh Kakashi untuk membawakan mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris. Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar saat memasuki kelas yang akan diajarnya dan melihat Hinata ada di sana. Entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir.

Sasuke semakin sering bertemu Hinata. Dan suatu pagi saat Sasuke naik bus, tidak ada lagi bangku yang kosong kecuali satu bangku. Yaitu bangku di sebelah Hinata. Sasuke sempat deg-degan saat harus duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kepadanya begitu dia duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ohayou, Senpai," sapanya lembut.

Ibarat kupu-kupu yang baru lepas dari kepompongnya, Sasuke merasakan kupu-kupu itu terbang di dalam perutnya.

Hinata mengenal dirinya sebagai asdos dari Kakashi. Dia belum pernah mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat. Itu sebabnya Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu saat dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Mm. Senpai," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Sasuke langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil oleh gadis pujaannya.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan kursus privat Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Untukku," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

Sasuke tiba di apartemennya untuk melihat seseorang sedang memasak di dapurnya. Seluruh ruangan juga terlihat rapi. Pasti dia semua yang membereskannya.

"Okaeri," sapa Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Kau pasti lapar. Tunggu ya. Sebentar lagi makanannya siap. Mandi saja dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub," tawar Hinata.

"Hn."

Waktu makan malam terasa sangat biasa. Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi menggoda Hinata atau sekedar memberi pujian-pujian atas apa yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Hinata. Tidak ada kata-kata _Masakanmu lezat sekali_, atau _Aku beruntung punya pacar sepertimu_. Mereka berdua sama-sama makan dalam diam. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Mulai bulan depan, aku akan mengajar di Universitas Cambridge," ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia kemudian meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"Wah! Bagus sekali. Karena kau sangat sibuk, sepertinya aku harus ikut kursus Bahasa Inggris di tempat lain. Bahasa Inggris-ku 'kan kacau sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa berkomunikasi di sana?"

Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Awalnya Sasuke kira Hinata akan menangis. Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terduga. Hinata malah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengajaknya turut serta.

'Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu kesana,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata kembali makan saat dia selesai bicara.

"Apa aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa saja," jawab Hinata.

"Bisakah malam ini juga, kau ke tempat Naruto biasa bereksperimen? Aku membutuhkan jurnal hasil penelitiannya malam ini sebagai bahan untuk mengajar besok pagi," pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Jangan lupa hari ke-2000 kita ya!" Hinata mengingatkan.

"Memangnya kau ingin kita merayakannya dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kejutan. Pastikan saja kau tidak memiliki acara lain di hari itu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

**:^:^:**

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata sudah tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan senpai lagi setelah mereka berteman dekat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau asdos dan guru kursusnya itu bisa menjadi teman baiknya sekarang. Mungkin pun lebih.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat yang sunyi di tengah hutan. Suasana hutan yang sebelumnya gelap, sekarang menjadi terang karena adanya ribuan kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekitar pepohonan di hutan.

Hinata memandang takjub keajaiban alam yang tersaji di depan matanya. Pemandangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa kau temukan di daerah perkotaan. Meskipun ada, pasti jumlahnya tidak sebanyak ini.

"Indah sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Hinata yang masih takjub.

"Waktu itu aku, Naruto, dan teman-temanku yang lain melakukan ekspedisi mengenai spesies kupu-kupu. Tapi kami malah menemukan kunang-kunang. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat ini. Lalu aku berjanji, bahwa aku akan membawa orang yang kucintai kesini," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata menggaris bawahi kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir. Keindahan pemandangan di depannya tak mampu mencegahnya untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Namun Sasuke juga bisa melihat kebahagiaan tersirat disana.

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Bagi seorang dosen, pertanyaan tentang urusan asmara bukanlah bidang mereka. Begitu juga Sasuke. Baginya begitu sulit menjelaskan cinta dengan kata-kata.

Namun dari bibir mereka yang bersentuhan dan pelukan hangat Sasuke yang merangkul tubuh Hinata, dia pasti sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Sasuke sangat bahagia. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasa sebahagia ini. Hinata ternyata menjadi sosok yang lebih dari sekedar pacar. Dia juga menjadi Ibu, Kakak, dan sahabat yang baik. Tinggal jauh dari keluarga besar Uchiha membuat hidupnya sedikit tidak teratur. Namun setelah Hinata datang, Sasuke merasa dirinya lebih berarti.

Hinata selalu ada. Menemaninya, mengurus dirinya dan apartemennya, memasak, membantu menyiapkan modul sebagai bahannya untuk mengajar, dan lain sebagainya. Andaikan mereka sudah menikah, Hinata adalah sosok istri yang sempurna.

Hinata juga suka menyelipkan catatan-catatan kecil sebagai pengingat untuk Sasuke. Di dalam kamar, di pintu kulkas, di dinding dapur, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Isinya sederhana. Sekedar mengingatkan Sasuke agar tidak telat makan, jangan terlalu lelah, istirahat yang cukup, dan pesan-pesan lainnya.

Sasuke menganggap dirinya adalah pemuda yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

Sasuke memaksa untuk membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama di atas kasur sebelum melaksanakan rutinitasnya hari ini. Namun bunyi bel pintu seakan tidak mau berkompromi. Seperti enggan berhenti sebelum si pemilik apartemen membukakan pintunya.

Sasuke mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya. Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, orang yang memencet bel pintu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata.

"Pagi sekali datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku membawakan jurnal hasil penelitian yang kau minta," jawab Hinata.

"Oh. Masuklah. Letakkan saja jurnalnya di atas meja. Aku mandi dulu," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata tidak memberi komentar. Dia melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Saat mandi, Sasuke memikirkan tentang Hinata yang terlihat agak berbeda hari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Dan dia memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih. Tidak biasanya Hinata memakai baju seperti itu. Apa dia sakit?

Setelah bersiap-siap, Sasuke berniat segera berangkat ke Universitas tempatnya mengajar. Saat keluar dari kamar, dia melihat Hinata sedang memandangi kalender. Mungkin menghitung hari ke-2000 yang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi.

"Aku sudah mau berangkat. Kau akan tetap disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Ya sudah." Sasuke pun keluar dari apartemennya.

Dalam perjalanan ke halte bus, Sasuke mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dia sengaja menon-aktifkannya semalaman agar tidak terganggu oleh telepon-telepon yang mungkin tidak penting.

Baru saja ponselnya nyala, sebuah telepon masuk. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Ayah Hinata?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Halo, Oji-san," Sasuke menjawab teleponnya.

"_Akhirnya aku berhasil menghubungimu, Sasuke. Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang? Hinata terjebak kebakaran di laboratorium Kimia tadi malam. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat. Dan dokter bilang, keadaannya cukup parah_," jelas Hiashi di ujung telepon.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak percaya. Baru saja dia bertemu Hinata di apartemennya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang Hinata berada di rumah sakit?

"_Sasuke?_" panggil Hiashi.

"Ah, iya Oji-san. Aku segera kesana," sahut Sasuke.

"_Baiklah._"

Dengan begitu telepon tertutup. Sasuke bingung kemana tujuannya selanjutnya. Langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit, atau kembali ke apartemennya. Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya. Ini bukanlah April Mop, bukan pula hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap berharap bahwa ini semua adalah lelucon.

"Hinata!" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mencari ke setiap sudut apartemen sambil memanggil nama Hinata. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dan Hinata juga tidak ada di manapun. Sasuke kemudian berlari keluar. Dia tahu kemana tujuannya sekarang. Rumah sakit.

**:^:^:**

Sasuke mulai bosan. Setiap hari Hinata selalu memperlakukannya dengan cara yang sama. Tepat 5 tahun mereka pacaran, Sasuke mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar putus dari Hinata. Dia tidak terbiasa dalam urusan asmara. Apalagi untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Baginya ini lebih sulit dari mengerjakan soal-soal eksakta.

Dia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Pelukan, ciuman, pujian, sudah tidak pernah diberikannya lagi kepada Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak pernah mempertanyakan ataupun menyadarinya. Hinata tetap saja memperlakukan Sasuke dengan cara yang sama.

Jika saja Sasuke adalah awan, maka dia sudah berada di titik jenuhnya. Yang sudah siap menurunkan hujan yang merupakan air mata Hinata.

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

"Hinata pingsan di dalam laboratorium Kimia saat berdesak-desakan keluar ruangan dengan orang lain ketika kebakaran terjadi. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Naruto kepada saya," jelas Sakura -dokter yang merawat Hinata- setelah Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada luka bakar yang berarti, karena pemadam kebakaran berhasil mengevakuasi Hinata dengan cepat," lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa keadaannya dikatakan cukup parah?" tanya Hiashi.

"Itu karena . . ." Sakura menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya, "Hinata menghirup asap dari cairan Sulfur dan Klor yang terbakar."

Sasuke tersentak. Dia masih berharap bahwa ini semua adalah lelucon. Dia tidak ingin ini semua terjadi. Apalagi ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Sulfur dan Klor. Adalah cairan Kimia yang akan berubah menjadi racun jika bersentuhan dengan api. Dan permasalahan yang terjadi saat ini adalah, ada racun yang masuk ke tubuh Hinata melalui sistem pernapasannya.

"Separah apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kami menunjukkan, racun sudah menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah dan juga beberapa organ tubuhnya. Salah satunya paru-paru," jawab Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Pertanyaan bodoh! Padahal Sasuke jelas-jelas tahu apa efek dari racun ini ke tubuh manusia. Tapi dirinya benar-benar berharap Hinata bisa diselamatkan.

"Saya mohon maaf. Meskipun bisa dilakukan pencucian darah, tapi tidak mungkin mengganti organ-organ tubuhnya yang sudah terkontaminasi. Itu mustahil," Sakura meyakinkan.

"Haha. Bukankah kau harusnya senang dengan kejadian ini Sasuke-Niisan? Kau 'kan memang sudah berencana untuk putus dengan Hinata-Neechan," ucap Hanabi lirih sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Hanabi. Jangan berbicara seperti itu," Hiashi mencoba menenangkan putri keduanya.

"Tapi itu memang benar Tou-san. Nee-chan sendiri yang cerita. Sasuke-Niisan berubah. Dan dia yakin kalau Sasuke-Niisan ingin putus darinya. Tapi dia menunggu sampai lewat hari ke-2000 untuk menanyakannya kepada Sasuke-Niisan," bentak Hanabi.

Hiashi memeluk Hanabi yang terisak-isak dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba mencerna seluruh kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Hanabi. Ternyata Hinata sudah menyadari tentang perubahan sikapnya. Tapi kenapa Hinata harus menunggu sampai hari ke-2000 untuk mengklarifikasinya.

"Hinata-Neechan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu di hari itu. Dia sudah menyiapkannya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini," isak Hanabi.

Sasuke masih belum bisa berkata-kata sampai Sakura menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Sasuke sempat ragu saat ingin memasuki kamar rawat Hinata. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang sempit rumah sakit. Dia juga tidak senang dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang menyentuh kulitnya meskipun itu untuk mendukung kehidupannya. Tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat tak berdaya. Sasuke tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya saat dia menggenggam tangan Hinata. Begitu dingin dan membiru akibat racun yang sudah menembus syaraf-syaraf kulit putihnya.

Sasuke menciumi seluruh lekuk tangan Hinata. Bahunya berguncang karena mencoba menahan tangisnya. Dia memang ingin berpisah dari Hinata. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Dia ingin Hinata sehat dan hidup bahagia meski tanpa dirinya. Dia masih belum bisa menerima vonis Sakura terhadap Hinata. Karena hidupnya, hanya menunggu hitungan hari. Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Pertanyaan ini terus berulang-ulang di benak Sasuke. Dia tidak rela jika Hinata harus pergi untuk selamanya.

Hinata masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Hinata akan siuman atau tidak. Nafasnya yang teratur tidak sama dengan denyut jantungnya yang kian melemah. Semua orang berhak merasa khawatir menghadapi hal ini.

Malamnya Sasuke beranjak pulang setelah Sakura berhasil membujuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa jam besuk sudah selesai. Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin pulang. Dia ingin terus bersama Hinata di saat-saat terakhirnya. Tapi kebijakan rumah sakit sepertinya sulit untuk dibantah.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Rasanya begitu dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan yang biasa dibawakan oleh Hinata. Seluruh ruangan terlihat sepi. Sasuke rindu kehadiran Hinata yang meramaikan kekosongan di apartemennya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Namun sebelumnya, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke kalendernya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan Hanabi saat di rumah sakit. Hari ke-2000. Hari yang selalu dinanti-nanti oleh Hinata. Mata Sasuke membelalak. Tepat di tanggal yang ditandai sebagai hari ke-2000 mereka, ada sebuah catatan disana. Sasuke yakin catatan itu tidak ada sebelumnya. Dia bingung kapan Hinata menulisnya. Lalu dia ingat saat Hinata memandangi kalender ini tadi pagi. Apa mungkin Hinata menulisnya tadi pagi?

Sasuke yang selalu percaya pada sebuah kepastian, kini mulai menganggap bahwa imajinasi merupakan hal yang bisa menjadi nyata. Dia membaca dan mencoba mengikuti isi dari catatan yang ada di kalender.

**Lihatlah pintu kulkas!**

Ada catatan lain di pintu kulkas. Sasuke membacanya dan mencoba mengikuti instruksi selanjutnya.

**Rak buku, baris keempat, buku kesepuluh dari kanan.**

Sasuke mengambil buku yang dimaksud dari koleksi buku-bukunya yang lain. Buku itu adalah buku yang pernah dihadiahkan oleh Sasuke untuk Hinata. Lalu kenapa buku itu ada disini? Sasuke tidak tahu pasti jawabannya. Di sampul depan buku itu ada catatan lain.

**Lihat halaman 27!**

Sasuke membuka buku tersebut dan mencari halaman 27. Dia memandang tak percaya. Di dalam buku itu, terdapat 2 tiket liburan ke Paris. Sasuke berlutut dan menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya. Perhatiannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada tiket liburan tersebut. Sasuke menangis. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu tega pada seseorang yang sudah menyiapkan liburan terbaik yang selalu diimpi-impikan Sasuke sejak dia masih kecil.

"Hi-na-ta," panggilnya lirih.

**:^:^:**

"Wah, indah sekali! Lihat Sasuke-kun! Balkon ini menghadap ke gunung fuji," ucap Hinata.

"Iya. Aku pintar memilih tempat kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk senang. Hari ini tepat hari ke-1000 mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Benar-benar tidak terduga bahwa mereka akan sampai sejauh ini.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Khusus hari ini, dia mengambil cuti agar bisa pergi bersama Hinata untuk merayakan hari ke-1000 mereka.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau datangi? Suatu tempat yang selalu kau harapkan suatu hari kau bisa berada di sana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada. Paris," jawab Sasuke.

"Paris? Kenapa?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku menikah di sana. Dari album foto mereka bisa kulihat, bahwa Paris adalah kota yang indah. Tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk ke sana. Sejak kecil aku sudah mengisi hari-hariku dengan belajar ini itu. Apalagi setelah menjadi dosen begini. Semakin tidak ada saja waktu untuk ke sana."

"Tapi kau masih berharap pergi ke sana 'kan?"

"Ya. Suatu hari nanti. Semoga saja."

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata selalu menjadi orang yang mengerti segalanya tentang Sasuke. Selalu mau mendengarkan semua impiannya di dalam hidup, keluhan-keluhannya selama bekerja, dan dia selalu hadir untuk memberi ketenangan kepada Sasuke. Seperti saat ini.

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Entah jam berapa dia baru tertidur tadi malam. Sepertinya setelah lelah menangis terus-terusan. Matanya yang seharusnya menyipit karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, malah membelalak.

"Hinata."

Tepat di samping ranjangnya, Hinata sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Dia baru saja membangunkan Sasuke. Penampilannya sama seperti saat Sasuke bertemu dengannya di pagi dia dikabarkan bahwa Hinata sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya memakai sebuah gaun putih terusan. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang Hinata sedang berada di dekatnya, bukan di rumah sakit.

"Aku senang sekali kau ada disini, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Dia sangat senang bisa merasakan detak jantung Hinata di dadanya. Namun Hinata terlihat aneh. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke.

_TIDIDIDIT_

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Hinata?"

_TIDIDIDIT TIDIDIDIT_

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela tempat cahaya matahari masuk ke ruangan apartemen.

"Hinata. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

_TIDIDIDIT TIDIDIDIT_ _TIDIDIDIT_

Setelah itu Sasuke melihat, tubuh Hinata seakan menguap bersama sinar matahari dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"HINATA!"

TIDIDIDIT TIDIDIDIT TIDIDIDIT

Sasuke terbangun. Suara alarm dari jam wekernya terus meraung karena si pemilik tak kunjung bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Mimpi.

Ternyata dia hanya bermimpi bahwa Hinata ada disini. Kenyataannya, Hinata tidak berada di ruangannya. Jika dalam 6 bulan terakhir ini Sasuke selalu merasa jenuh saat Hinata berada di kamarnya pagi-pagi begini, kini dia begitu merindukan kehadiran Hinata.

"Sekali saja," bisiknya.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ada telepon masuk.

"Halo!"

"_Nii-san_," sapa orang di ujung telepon.

"Hanabi?"

"_Iya. Nii-san ke rumah sakit sekarang ya! Nee-chan sudah siuman_," Hanabi mengabarkan.

"Baik. Aku segera kesana."

Sasuke menutup telepon dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Hinata siuman. Dia harus berada di samping Hinata. Itulah yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Dia sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengurus cuti mengajarnya. Sekarang, Hinata jauh lebih penting.

Sasuke terus berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dia tidak memperdulikan lagi orang-orang yang menggerutu di sekitarnya akibat ulahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, Hinata.

Hiashi dan Hanabi baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata.

"Nii-san," panggil Hanabi.

"Hinata ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Hiashi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan. Sebelum masuk, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan Hinata. Tidak boleh cengeng.

'Hey," sapanya setelah mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"Kau sudah sarapan 'kan?"

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hinata masih mengingatkan Sasuke tentang hal itu.

"Sudah," Sasuke berbohong. Mana mungkin dia masih memikirkan sarapan saat mendengar Hinata siuman.

"Sasuke-kun. Bolehkah aku punya sebuah permintaan?" tanya Hinata. Seperti sudah tahu tentang vonis terhadap dirinya.

"Apa saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Hari ke-2000, aku ingin melihat kunang-kunang," pintanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba menahan isakan tangis yang serasa ingin keluar ketika mendengar permintaan terakhir Hinata.

"Ya," ucapnya getir.

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

"Kau tidak mungkin membawanya ke tempat seperti itu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memulai perdebatannya dengan Sakura mengenai permintaan Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata membutuhkan peralatan rumah sakit sepanjang waktu. Kita tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja. Dan kondisi tubuhnya juga tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan kaki. Dia harus menggunakan kursi roda. Namun kursi roda juga tidak akan bisa menempuh jalur hutan yang hanya memiliki jalan setapak," jelas Sakura.

"Itu benar Sasuke. Paman yakin Hinata akan mengerti jika kau tidak mampu memenuhi permintaannya," Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Tapi itu permintaan terakhir Onee-chan," rengek Hanabi.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Pasti ada cara untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hinata.

"Bukannya aku tega. Walaupun Hinata menggunakan alat-alat bantu dari rumah sakit, hidupnya juga tidak akan bertahan lama 'kan? Aku yakin Hinata akan sanggup bertahan, paling tidak hingga tiba di tempat tujuan," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa memasuki hutan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menggendongnya," ucap Sasuke mantap.

Sakura dan Hiashi tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Hanabi tersenyum melihat pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Mereka semua tahu bahwa akhirnya tidak akan bahagia. Tapi demi Hinata, Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja agar Hinata bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Sakura akhirnya mengizinkan pasiennya untuk pergi ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Hiashi dan Hanabi menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama untuk berada di dekat Hinata. Mereka tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa seperti ini. Karena setiap waktu bisa saja menjadi saat terakhir Hinata.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar rawat. Mengisyaratkan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan bahwa dia akan membawa Hinata pergi sekarang. Semua alat rumah sakit telah dicabut. Hinata juga sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian dari rumah sakit lagi. Dia memakai dress merah muda dengan sweater putih yang hangat. Dia tidak boleh kedinginan.

Mereka memulai perjalanan yang cukup lama. Mengendarai mobil selama 2 jam dan masuk ke dalam hutan sekitar 15 menit atau lebih. Naruto bersedia menyetir mobilnya agar Sasuke bisa menjadi sandaran Hinata di bangku penumpang. Dia harus tetap merasa hangat dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Seperti yang telah diucapkan Sasuke, dia mengangkat seluruh berat tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Dari sini, Sasuke hanya akan berdua saja dengan Hinata.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang pegal. Namun dia tetap bertahan. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai. Dan itu dia. Cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang beterbangan sudah ada di depan mata.

"Kita sudah sampai," bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Dari situ bisa dilihat dengan jelas keajaiban alam yang menakjubkan. Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak terasa ya? Sudah 2000 hari sejak pertama kali kau mengajakku kemari," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ya," balas Sasuke.

"Dingin," keluh Hinata.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mungkin pilihan terakhir adalah, menangis. Tapi tidak. Tidak di depan Hinata.

"Selamat hari ke-2000, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata yang mulai dingin. Dia kemudian melihat seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Lihat Hinata! Ada seekor kunang-kunang menuju kesini."

Hinata tidak merespon.

"Hinata?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hinata sudah pergi. Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang diterangi oleh hadirnya kunang-kunang di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya kunang-kunang itu ikut berduka atas kehilangan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Entah dia bisa segera merelakan kepergian Hinata atau tidak. Yang pasti ada perasaan yang selalu merutuki dirinya. Hari ini, besok, dan mungkin selamanya.

Penyesalan.

"Selamat hari ke-2000, Hinata. Selamat jalan."

**.**

**(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)(O.o)(o.O)**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: huff, sad ending *mohon ampun pd readers spya author gak dikeroyok*.. fic ini terinspirasi dr salah satu pilm korea, tapi saia lupa judulnya, hhe".. *cengengesan*,*makin dikeroyok readers*.. paling gak jangan sampai kita nyesel kayak Sasuke.. karena blom tentu ada Hinata kedua.. terima kasih banyak buat ripiu"nya..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	3. Seems Like Him

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

**Just Us :: Seems Like Him**

**Pairing :: SasuHina, NejiIno**

**Summary :: Hinata sangat menyukai sepupunya, Neji. Tapi Neji malah jadian sama Ino. Apakah Hinata akan bertahan dengan perasaannya terhadap Neji, atau jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke yang selalu mengajarkan cinta pada lawan jenis yang sebenarnya?**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil terus menggerutu. Sesekali dia menyepak batu-batu kerikil yang dia anggap menghalangi jalannya. Tas sekolahnya dia tinggalkan saja di kelas. Toh pulang sedikit telat tidak masalah, pikirnya. Karena kakak sepupunya yang biasanya khawatir jika dia pulang telat, pasti tidak akan mencarinya. Dia kan sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya.

Jika mengingat-ingat tentang pacar baru kakaknya, Hinata makin merasa kesal. Itu artinya kakaknya pasti tidak akan perhatian dan sayang padanya lagi seperti saat masih jomblo dulu. Padahal di dunia ini cuma Neji seoranglah yang disukai, disayangi, dan mungkin saja dicintai oleh Hinata. Tapi Neji malah jadian sama sang ketua Cheerleaders sekolah, si cantik Ino.

"Uhh, sebal sebal!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mengucapkan kata itu. Seperti mantra yang dikomat kamitkan agar Neji bisa putus dengan Ino dan hanya menjadi milik Hinata seorang. Egois memang. Tapi bagaimanapun Neji adalah orang terdekatnya. Ayahnya selalu bepergian keluar negeri menjalankan bisnis dan hanya meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Neji. Jika Neji sudah tidak perhatian lagi padanya, kepada siapa Hinata akan berkeluh kesah dan bermanja-manja?

Wajahnya masih terus menekuk sebal. Belum lagi rona merah karena menahan marah. Rasanya ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Hinata belum pernah merasa sekesal ini seumur hidupnya. Seumur hidupnya? Tentu saja.

Walaupun sejak kecil dirinya yang lemah sering mendapat kesulitan dan sering diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal yang suka merebut permen dan makan siangnya, Neji selalu ada untuk menolongnya dan menjaganya. Sehingga Hinata tidak pernah merasa kesal, marah, sebal, ataupun takut. Karena Neji pasti akan selalu ada untuknya. Neji itu mirip dengan tokoh pahlawan di anime-anime yang sering ditontonnya saat masih kecil.

Tapi kalau masalahnya seperti ini bagaimana? Neji pacaran dengan Ino. Hinata merasa kesal karena hal itu. Jadi kepada siapa Hinata harus mengadu? Kepada Neji? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK.

Alhasil, Hinata harus menyimpan rasa kesalnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aaa, kenapa Nii-chan lebih milih Ino-san daripada diriku?" rutuknya.

Hinata cemberut. Perasaannya telah bercampur aduk. Mau marah, nangis, guling-guling di tanah sangkin sebalnya. Tapi yang akhirnya dia lakukan adalah mencabuti rumput-rumput liar tak bersalah tempat dia duduk sekarang ini. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan seragamnya yang akan kotor. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Neji sudah direbut orang lain. Dan dia merasa kehilangan semangat hidupnya karena hal itu.

"Apa salah rumput itu sehingga kau mencabutinya?"

Sebelumnya Hinata menyukai suasana di taman samping sekolah yang sunyi dan jarang didatangi oleh siswa lain. Jadinya dia bisa menumpahkan kekesalannya disini. Tapi ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Suara barusan dia anggap telah mengganggu keinginannya untuk menyendiri. Dan ini membuat Hinata semakin merasa kesal.

Hinata tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Mungkin saja jika Hinata tidak menanggapinya, orang itu akan pergi.

"Hey! Jangan dicabuti lagi rumputnya," cegah orang itu sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar menjauh dari rumput-rumput tersebut.

Hinata memandang orang itu dengan tatapan manusia paling menyedihkan sedunia. Wajahnya yang sendu dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat orang itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya orang itu lembut.

Hinata mulai mewek. Sedikit demi sedikit air matanya mulai bercucuran. Tingkahnya mirip sekali seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen. Orang itu makin bingung menghadapi Hinata. Dia ingin menenangkan Hinata, namun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tentu saja menawarkan permen yang ada di sakunya bukanlah cara yang tepat.

"Kakakku p-pa..caran sa-ma o..orang lain," kata Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sedih? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang kalau Kakakmu punya pacar?" tanya orang itu.

Tangis Hinata makin pecah. Sekarang tingkahnya mirip dengan anak kecil yang pesta ulang tahunnya gagal dirayakan.

Orang itu hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Dia tidak kenal dengan Hinata. Jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan yang akan menenangkan Hinata. Akhirnya dia hanya diam saja sambil menunggu Hinata berhenti menangis. Entah apa yang membuatnya penasaran ingin mendengarkan curahan hati Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau cerita?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Hinata menghapus air matanya, "Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu? Aku kan tidak mengenalmu?"

Orang itu hanya menghela nafas, "Kau tidak kenal aku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ini Sasuke." Akhirnya orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

"S-Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalku."

"Memang tidak. Aku hanya tahu namamu. Itu juga karena teman-temanku yang sering menyebut-nyebut namamu," jelas Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dengan siswa yang paling tampan se-SMA Konoha ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Bagiku, siswa yang paling tampan se-SMA Konoha adalah Neji-Niichan!" protes Hinata.

Sasuke bengong. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang terang-terangan tidak mengakui ketampanan Sasuke. Dia malah lebih memilih Neji yang merupakan rivalnya dari segi tampang daripada dirinya.

"Oh. Jadi kau ini adiknya Neji?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Padahal jelas sekali tadi dia memanggil Neji dengan sebutan Nii-chan. Lagipula fisik Hinata juga mirip dengan Neji.

"Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti kalian berdua. Iya kan, Hyuuga?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. Benar juga yang dikatakan orang ini, pikirnya.

"Jangan panggil Hyuuga. Panggil saja Hinata."

"Terserah," balas Sasuke datar.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Hinata menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi," pintanya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk cerita?" jawab Hinata.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau cerita pada orang yang tidak kau kenal?" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kita kan sudah berkenalan. Kau juga kenal dengan kakakku. Jadi aku bisa bercerita padamu."

Sasuke benar-benar bingung melihat gadis ini. 'Polos sekali,' pikirnya.

Sasuke kembali duduk menuruti permintaan Hinata.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka Neji-Niichan punya pacar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padanya. Kalau Nii-chan punya pacar, pasti Nii-chan tidak akan sayang dan peduli padaku lagi. Makanya aku tidak suka."

"Kau suka pada Kakakmu?"

"Iya."

"Begini Hinata. Aku yakin Neji tidak akan lupa padamu. Bagaimanapun kau ini adiknya. Dan kau juga tidak boleh menyukai Neji lebih dari seorang kakak. Dia berhak punya pacar. Karena kau tidak mungkin menjadi pacarnya. Itu tidak boleh," jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Lagian kami kan cuma sepupu," protes Hinata.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Karena mungkin saja apa yang kau rasakan itu hanya kekaguman saja. Bukan benar-benar suka. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau pernah merasa deg-degan saat Neji berada di dekatmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu, pernahkah kau merasa malu saat melakukan hal yang konyol di depan Neji?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Tidak."

"Apa kau cemburu saat Neji dekat dengan gadis lain?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke sadar kalau pertanyaannya yang terakhir adalah salah. Dia mencoba mencari pertanyaan lain yang dia yakini Hinata akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban tidak.

Sasuke nyengir. Dia mendekati Hinata dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Hinata tersentak saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat bibir lembut Sasuke mendarat di pipinya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Dia juga merasa malu. Pasti ekspresi wajahnya konyol sekali saat ini. Alhasil, rona merah juga menjalar di kulit pipinya.

"Apa kau pernah merasa seperti ini saat dicium oleh Neji?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"T-Tidak."

Sasuke kembali ke posisinya semula. Meskipun jarak Sasuke sudah tidak sedekat yang tadi, Hinata tetap tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Dengan tiga kali menjawab tidak, itu artinya kau tidak benar-benar suka pada Neji. Kau hanya menyukai sosoknya sebagai seorang kakak."

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Sasuke benar. Apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat berada di dekat Neji berbeda dengan saat dia berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku suka sama Nii-chan."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau dirinya harus bisa memberikan penjelasan kepada Hinata tentang apa yang dirasakannya kepada Neji itu bukanlah cinta. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sedangkan di hati gadis ini yang ada hanyalah Neji.

'Aku akan membuat gadis ini menyukaiku,' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Belum tidur?" tanya Neji saat memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Belum bisa tidur," rengek Hinata.

Dia memang selalu seperti ini saat bicara dengan Neji. Jika sudah begitu, Neji pasti akan luluh dan memenuhi apapun yang diminta Hinata.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah. Nii-chan putus saja sama Ino-san," ucap Hinata blak-blakan.

"Jadi itu masalahnya. Kita kan sudah pernah membicarakan masalah ini. Ino itu gadis yang baik, dan aku suka padanya."

"Justru itu. Selain baik dia juga cantik dan populer. Dia pasti punya banyak pacar. Aku tidak suka kalau Nii-chan diselingkuhin."

Neji tertawa pelan. Baginya perkataan Hinata barusan begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kenapa tidak mencari pacar?" Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Neji benar-benar tidak peka. Padahal satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan Hinata menjadi pacarnya adalah Neji. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat dengan Sasuke. Kenapa harus Sasuke?

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah larut. Besok kan kita harus ke sekolah."

Neji mengecup kening Hinata sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Hinata merasa senang. Tapi dia tidak merasa deg-degan seperti saat Sasuke menciumnya. Padahal Neji dan Sasuke sama-sama laki-laki. Namun saat-saat bersama mereka berdua terasa begitu berbeda.

'Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke benar?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian.

Hinata selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke setiap hari di taman samping sekolah. Dan setiap mereka bertemu, pasti Sasuke selalu meyakinkan Hinata bahwa perasaannya kepada Neji itu bukanlah cinta.

"Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak suka mereka pacaran," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan egois seperti itu. Lebih baik kau juga mencari pacar. Jangan bergantung pada kakakmu terus," Sasuke menyarankan.

"Mau pacaran dengan siapa? Aku kan sukanya cuma sama Neji-Niichan."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis ini lebih keras kepala dari yang dia duga.

"Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku mau ke toilet."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia merasa heran. Kenapa dirinya mau terus berada disini untuk menunggu Hinata. Biasanya kan gadis-gadis yang selalu menunggunya. Sekarang keadaannya malah berbalik.

Tidak terlalu lama Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya saat dia melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis. Sasuke ingin berdiri menghampirinya. Namun Hinata sudah berlutut duluan dan menangis di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata menangis. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan Hinata saat seperti ini. Sasuke mencoba menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. Tangis Hinata makin menjadi dan dia meremas kain seragam Sasuke. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ta-di a…aku m-melihat Nii-chan men-cium Ino-san," ucapnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Bukannya wajar kalau orang yang sedang pacaran itu berciuman?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" bentak Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut. Kenapa dia yang harus menjadi pelampiasan amarah Hinata? Namun Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan, Hinata. Neji hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Dan kau juga seharusnya bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Pasti banyak yang mau menjadi pacar dari gadis manis sepertimu," jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus lengan Hinata.

"T-Tapi siapa?" rengek Hinata.

"Apa selama ini tidak cukup jelas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke terus menatap Hinata lembut. Seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Hinata melalui matanya. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak mengerti. Sekarang Hinatalah yang tidak peka akan kehadiran Sasuke selama ini di sampingnya.

Sasuke memperkecil jaraknya dengan Hinata. Kali ini, bibir lembutnya mendarat di bibir lembab Hinata. Rasa asin air mata dikecap Sasuke saat lidahnya menuntut Hinata untuk merespon ciumannya. Seperti es batu yang berada di bawah terik matahari, Hinata meleleh saat lidah Sasuke mencoba masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata tidak punya pengalaman dalam urusan seperti ini. Dia sama sekali belum pernah mendapat ciuman di bibir dari seseorang. Orang yang sering memberikan ciuman padanya hanyalah Neji. Itupun kalau tidak di kening, ya di pipi. Maka ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Hinata.

Sasuke mencumbu Hinata dengan lembut. Menuntut, namun tetap lembut. Oksigen juga ikut-ikutan menuntut untuk dihirup. Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya. Paru-paru bekerja ekstra, jantung berdegup cepat memompa darah untuk mengalirkan oksigen ke otak agar Hinata mampu mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi merah Hinata.

Begitu Hinata menyadarinya, dia menolak tubuh Sasuke dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Namun terlambat. Hinata lebih gesit dan berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Kejadian saat Sasuke menciumnya terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Padahal Hinata sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sosok yang mampu menggantikan Neji sebagai orang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saat Neji bukan merupakan orang yang tepat. Tapi apa benar perasaannya terhadap Sasuke hanya sebatas sayang kepada seorang kakak? Belum lagi pernyataan suka Sasuke terhadapnya. Dengan cara yang seperti itu, jelas sekali kalau dia menganggap Hinata bukan sebagai adiknya. Tapi lebih.

Hinata makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Dia tidak mampu menyatakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Apakah marah, kesal, sedih, atau mungkin senang? Hinata tidak tahu pasti. Bahkan suara Nejipun tak sanggup menghilangkan kegundahannya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji yang heran melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Nii-chan. Aku sedang bingung," jawabnya.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Perasaanku. Aneh sekali. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa namanya."

Neji tersenyum. Sepertinya adiknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pikirnya. Neji mengelus-elus kepala Hinata. Kebiasaannya saat Hinata sedang gundah dan membutuhkan nasihatnya.

"Seperti apa rasanya?" tanya Neji.

"Deg-degan. Kadang-kadang kesal, tapi sebenarnya senang. Dan juga aku selalu mengingat dia."

Meskipun Hinata tidak mengatakan siapakah 'dia', Neji sudah tahu kemana tujuan pembicaraan mereka.

"Itu karena kau sedang merindukannya."

"Apa Nii-chan juga begitu kepada Ino-san?"

"Tentu saja. Percaya atau tidak, memang begitu rasanya jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Mengapa tidak mencoba berbicara saja padanya? Siapa tahu dia juga merasakan hal yang sama," Neji memberikan saran.

"Iya," ucap Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Neji. Sekarang dia sudah tahu bedanya. Mana yang hanya sekedar kagum, dan mana yang benar-benar suka. Akhirnya Hinata bisa menyukai laki-laki lain selain kakaknya, Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon tempat dia dan Hinata biasa bertemu. Hari ini dia berniat untuk minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Bukannya menghibur Hinata, dia malah membuatnya makin sedih. Dia juga akan bilang bahwa dia tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya.

Sudah lebih dari sejam Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Namun Hinata belum muncul juga.

'Dia pasti marah sekali padaku,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sangat tidak enak hati. Dia berniat untuk mencari Hinata ke kelasnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Menjadi teman lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Begitu Sasuke beranjak pergi, saat itu juga Hinata muncul di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh untuk melihat Hinata yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dia terlihat bahagia. Sasuke merasa lega karena hal itu. Namun karena sibuk memikirkan Hinata yang baik-baik saja, dia tidak sadar bahwa Hinata mau melompat dan memeluknya.

BRUUUK

"Aduh, Hinata. Sakit tahu!" protes Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dia tidak bangkit dari posisinya yang berada di atas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku sudah tahu bedanya."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi itu belum menjelaskan tentang perasaan Hinata padanya. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hinata dan menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman. Jika Hinata menolaknya, berarti dia tidak menyukai Sasuke. Begitulah kesimpulannya.

Namun Hinata tidak menolak. Dia bahkan merespon ciuman Sasuke. Sepertinya misi Sasuke membuat Hinata berpaling dari Neji kepadanya telah berhasil.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Akhirnya semua berakhir indah. Neji tidak diuber-uber lagi oleh Hinata supaya putus dengan Ino. Ino juga sudah bisa merasa lega karena Hinata sudah menerimanya sebagai pacar Neji. Sasuke juga senang karena bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Dan Hinata berhasil memberikan kebahagiaan untuk semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: NejiIno, pair yg aneh ia? tp saia suka.. sesuai permintaan para ripiwer, kali ni happy ending..**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasuta :: tuk ripiunya..**

**just reader, YouicHi HiKaRi, hikari, yuuaja, Nagisa Imanda, erie-chan sii indigo, kurochi agitohana, Seichi..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	4. As Long As You Live

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

**Just Us :: As Long As You Live**

**Pairing :: SasuHina, SasuKarin, NejiHina**

**Summary :: "Aku sudah divonis," ucap Sasuke sedih. "Aku juga sudah divonis," balas Hinata Senang. Entah cinta sejati itu ada atau tidak. Tapi mungkin ini yang dinamakan sehidup semati.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau obat segera menyeruak ketika pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka dan mengizinkan orang yang berada di luar untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan rumah sakit yang tidak pernah terlihat menyenangkan. Sasuke menenteng tasnya dan berjalan cepat yang disusul oleh seseorang di belakangnya yang berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka.

Mulai hari ini, Sasuke resmi menjadi 'penghuni' rumah sakit setelah beberapa kali mendapatkan pujukan yang selalu gagal membuatnya menetap di rumah sakit. Namun vonis kematian yang telah ditetapkan oleh Orochimaru yang merupakan dokternya sejak pertama kali penyakitnya diketahui, akhirnya berhasil menyeret Sasuke untuk dirawat di rumah sakit.

Dia tahu semuanya akan sia-sia. Dia sudah pasti mati, jadi buat apa dirawat lagi. Namun dia memilih untuk dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak ingin merepotkan keluarganya, terutama gadis yang selalu setia di sampingnya meskipun Sasuke telah memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka setelah Sasuke sadar tidak ada masa depan yang bisa dia berikan untuk calon istrinya itu. Namun gadis itu tetap enggan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Dia merasa hanya dia yang mampu menemani Sasuke di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menyusun semua perlengkapanmu di lemari. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, tinggal cari saja. Kalau tidak ada, kau bisa menghubungiku," ucap gadis yang sedari tadi menemani Sasuke hingga ke ruang rawatnya di sela-sela pemeriksaan Orochimaru.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau butuh satu ranjang lagi untuk Karin jika dia ingin menginap?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tidak perlu menginap," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup Sasuke," tambah Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak lama. Setelah kembali aku akan istirahat."

Dengan itu Sasuke keluar ruangan rawatnya. Orochimaru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudah untung dia mau kemari. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah terlalu mengekangnya," ucapnya pada Karin.

Karin hanya diam. Sasuke sudah berubah drastis semenjak dia divonis menderita Leukimia dan akan segera meninggal mengingat kondisi kesehatannya yang kian memburuk. Sasuke selalu dingin, tidak ramah seperti dulu. Dia juga menganggap Karin sebagai orang lain, meskipun mereka pernah diikat tali pertunangan.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak sakit, mereka pasti sudah menjadi suami istri sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju atap rumah sakit. Menurutnya tempat ini paling tepat untuk menyendiri. Secara semua ruangan rumah sakit selalu terlihat sibuk, apa lagi di jam-jam seperti ini. Begitu sampai, Sasuke langsung melihat kain-kain seprai putih yang dijemur di hampir seluruh tempat di atap rumah sakit. Angin yang berhembus melambai-lambaikan kain seprai putih itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Dia ingin melihat pemandangan di depan sana tanpa terhalangi seprai-seprai yang dijemur.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa menikmati udara yang masuk melalui hidung menuju paru-parunya. Setiap dia menarik nafas, bayangan kematian selalu mengiringinya. Namun dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Cepat atau lambat dia akan pergi. Tidak ada bedanya.

"H-Hey!"

Sebuah suara sukses mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk membuka kedua matanya. Tapi dia tidak langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyapanya.

"A-Aku b-belum p-pernah m-melihatmu. K-Kau o-orang b-baru y-ya?" tanyanya.

Orang baru? Sepertinya rumah sakit ini memang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal baru bagi mereka-mereka yang sudah akut.

"S-Siapa n-namamu?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang gagap sepertimu. Itu sangat mengganggu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"A-Aku t-tidak g-gagap," selanya.

"Kalau tidak gagap, apa namanya?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menoleh pada gadis mungil di sebelahnya.

"P-Penyakitku m-memang b-begitu," jawabnya pelan dan sedikit takut ketika mata Sasuke menatap tajam matanya.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menderita karena penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke melembut.

"S-Spinocerebellar D-Degeneration," jawab gadis itu.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia belum pernah mendengar tentang penyakit itu sebelumnya. Hal ini berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar. Memangnya itu penyakit apa?" tanya Sasuke mencari tahu.

"P-Penyakit y-yang m-melemahkan f-fungsi o-otak k-kecil d-dan s-sumsum t-tulang b-belakang. S-Semua p-pergerakanku s-semakin m-melamban. T-Termasuk k-ketika b-berbicara. R-Rasanya s-sangat m-melelahkan," jelasnya.

Sasuke merasa iba pada gadis itu. Dia pikir dia adalah orang yang paling menderita karena Leukimia. Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih menderita.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sambil meraih tangan gadis itu.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengembalikan tangan Hinata ke posisi semula. Pandangannya juga beralih ke pemandangan yang sebelumnya menarik perhatiannya.

"S-Sedang a-apa d-disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya merenung. Aku sudah divonis," ucap Sasuke sedih.

"A-Aku j-juga s-sudah d-divonis," balas Hinata senang.

Sasuke menoleh lagi kepada Hinata. Kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu senang, padahal dia tahu hidupnya akan berakhir tidak lama lagi.

"Kau tidak sedih?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"B-Buat a-apa a-aku s-sedih. L-Lagipula t-tidak a-ada y-yang a-akan m-menyesali k-kepergianku. T-Tidak a-akan a-ada o-orang y-yang m-merasa s-sedih. J-Jadi k-kenapa a-aku h-harus b-bersedih," jawabnya santai.

"Keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke makin penasaran.

"M-Mereka t-tidak p-pernah m-memperdulikanku."

Sasuke tersentak. Ini merupakan sebuah kebetulan. Dia dan Hinata sama-sama menderita penyakit yang tidak ringan. Mereka berdua sudah divonis. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak dipedulikan oleh keluarga mereka.

"Kalau begitu sama denganku," balas Sasuke.

"O-Oh y-ya?"

"Orang tuaku hanya perhatian pada kakak laki-lakiku. Dia adalah anak kebanggaan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku istimewa. Apalagi setelah tahu aku sakit, mereka semakin menjauhiku. Menyedihkan bukan?"

"A-Apa s-sama s-sekali t-tidak a-ada y-yang m-memperdulikanmu?"

"Ada seseorang, calon istriku. Walau kami sudah putus, namun dia masih setia menemaniku."

"J-Jadi k-kau p-punya c-calon i-istri. A-Aku j-juga p-punya c-calon s-suami. T-Tapi b-berbeda d-denganmu, k-kami d-dijodohkan u-untuk m-meneruskan n-nama k-klan. D-Dia t-tidak m-mencintaiku. P-Pernikahan d-dibatalkan s-saat a-aku m-memilih u-untuk d-dirawat d-di rumah s-sakit."

"Jadi dia tidak pernah mengunjungimu disini?"

"D-Dia s-selalu d-datang s-setiap h-hari. T-Tapi b-bukan k-karena a-aku, m-melainkan k-karena k-kewajiban d-dari k-klan."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Hinata berubah muram. Rasanya sakit sekali jika mengingat klan yang selalu menuntutnya ini dan itu. Begitu juga dengan calon suaminya yang sangat patuh kepada peraturan dari klan. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar peduli dengan kebahagiaannya.

"S-Sudah s-saatnya m-makan s-siang. A-Aku d-duluan y-ya!"

Hinata kemudian pamit kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian melihat Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya. Cara jalannya sangat aneh. Kakinya begitu tegang. Langkahnya juga sangat lambat. Seperti balita yang baru bisa berjalan.

'Pasti dia sangat menderita,' pikir Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mencari-cari musik yang seru di IPod-nya dan mendengarkannya dengan menggunakan headset. IPod ini baru dia dapat saat adik perempuannya menjenguknya tadi pagi. Dia memberikan IPod itu kepada Hinata agar Hinata tidak bosan. Mengingat Hinata memang tidak pernah lagi menikmati dunia di luar rumah sakit. Setidaknya adik satu-satunya itu masih memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

Hinata tidak bisa mendengarkan suara lain selain musik yang bersenandung di telinganya. Itu adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya. Secret Letter dari Hyde. Lagu itu mengingatkannya pada masa SMP-nya dimana dia sering mengirimkan surat tanpa nama pengirim kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Hinata bisa membayangkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan cerullean blue eyes-nya.

Namun khayalannya harus terusik saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Hinata menanggalkan sebelah headset-nya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi kau tidak menyahut. Kau terkejut?"

"T-Tidak. M-Maaf k-karena a-aku t-tidak m-mendengar p-panggilanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau selalu datang kemari setiap hari?"

"I-Iya. A-Aku s-suka b-berada d-disini. T-Tidak a-ada o-orang y-yang m-mengganggu."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"T-Tentu s-saja t-tidak. A-Aku m-malah s-senang m-mendapat t-teman b-baru."

"Baguslah."

Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk di bangku satu-satunya yang terdapat di atap rumah sakit. Meski baru saling kenal, mereka berdua sudah terlihat akrab. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Anggap saja mereka hidup bertetangga di rumah sakit ini.

"Jadi, penyakitmu belum ada obatnya?" tanya Sasuke setelah berbicara tentang banyak hal.

"S-Seperti i-itulah. A-Aku h-hanya b-bisa i-ikut t-terapi. T-Tapi i-itu h-hanya m-mencegah, b-bukan u-untuk m-mengobati. B-Bagaimana d-denganmu?"

"Sama saja. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku sudah melupakan keinginanku untuk sembuh. Memang sudah begini takdirnya."

Sasuke tidak lagi merasa sedih ketika mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah divonis. Ucapan Hinata kemarin telah membuka pikirannya. Untuk apa kita sedih jika orang di sekitar kita tidak bersedih dengan kepergian kita.

Sebuah seprai yang sedang dijemur jatuh ke lantai saat angin bertiup kencang. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil seprai itu dan menjemurnya kembali. Saat berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Hinata melihat cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidung Sasuke. Sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya.

Hinata mengambil selembar tisu dari saku sweaternya dan berniat untuk membersihkan darah dari hidung Sasuke. Hinata bangkit dengan susah payah. Respon dari otak ke tubuhnya kian melamban. Bahkan untuk berdiri di kaki sendiri saja rasanya begitu sulit. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun syaraf motorik-nya seakan melawan keinginan Hinata untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata akan jatuh dan dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata menengadah dan dengan perlahan menyapukan tisu ke hidung Sasuke untuk membersihkan darah yang semakin mengental.

"K-Kau b-berdarah," ucap Hinata.

Angin yang berhembus kencang tidak lagi dirasakan Sasuke saat merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Mereka saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"S-Sudah b-bersih."

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"S-sama-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu ke atap rumah sakit setelah makan siang. Setiap hari, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata disini. Dia tidak peduli dengan omelan Orochimaru yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Atau Karin yang selalu panik ketika tidak menemukan Sasuke di dalam ruang rawatnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Hinata tidak kunjung muncul. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa khawatir. Mereka memang tidak pernah berjanji untuk bertemu disini. Tapi mereka selalu menunggu jika ada yang belum muncul di atap rumah sakit ini.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau harus isrirahat," ucap Karin yang sedari tadi mencari Sasuke dan akhirnya menemukannya disini.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Mungkin Hinata tidak akan datang. Dia akan kembali ke ruangannya. Karin mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Namun dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruangan, dia mendengar suara Hinata yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster.

"Karin. Bisakah kau membelikanku minuman kaleng? Aku haus," pinta Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Karin seraya mencari mesin penjual minuman di sekitar rumah sakit.

Sasuke menghampiri asal suara yang dia yakini adalah suara Hinata. Dia sempat terkejut melihat Hinata. Karena sekarang gadis itu sedang duduk di atas kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang suster.

"H-Hey S-Sasuke," sapa Hinata.

"Hey," balas Sasuke.

"K-Kau m-mau i-ikut k-keruanganku?"

"Boleh."

Sasukepun mengikuti Hinata dan suster yang membawa mereka ke ruang rawat Hinata. Setelah membantu Hinata duduk di ranjangnya, suster itu permisi keluar. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dia memandangi kursi roda yang baru saja dipergunakan oleh Hinata.

"A-Aku s-sudah t-tidak b-bisa b-berjalan l-lagi," kata Hinata seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran Sasuke.

"Begitu ya."

Sasuke turut sedih mendengar hal itu. Selanjutnya, mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya saat berada di atap rumah sakit.

UHUK

Sasuke terbatuk tanpa sebab. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

UHUK UHUK

Batuk Sasuke semakin membahana. Hinata mulai khawatir melihatnya.

"S-Sasuke," panggilnya.

Sasuke tidak mampu menjawab. Hanya suara batuk yang terus-terusan terdengar. Cairan merah juga mulai mengalir di tangannya. Batuknya seakan tanpa henti. Begitu juga dengan aliran darah yang mengubah kulit Sasuke yang pucat menjadi kemerahan. Hinata meraih tisu dalam kotak di atas meja di samping ranjang. Dia berusaha membersihkan darah itu seperti tempo lalu.

Sementara Karin mulai panik lagi saat Sasuke tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya saat dia meninggalkan Sasuke. Suster yang melihatnya sedikit linglung mencoba membantu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya suster itu kepada Karin.

"Ya. Aku sedang mencari seorang pasien pria. Tubuhnya tinggi. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat," Karin menjelaskan.

"Oh. Sepertinya saya tahu dimana orang yang Anda cari. Ayo ikut saya," ajak suster itu.

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Karin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara batuk di luar sebuah ruang rawat. Raut wajahnya semakin terlihat panik. Karin mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan menemukan Sasuke sedang terbatuk hebat di atas sebuah ranjang yang bukan merupakan ranjangnya. Dia melihat gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke yang mencoba untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tisu-tisu berlumuran darah berserakan di atas lantai. Entah berapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau kenapa?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Batuknya belum juga berhenti. Dia masih belum mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke merasa semuanya menjadi gelap. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Sasuke sempat melihat air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata.

"S-Sasuke," panggilnya.

Lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, namun dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Cahaya yang berada di dalam ruangan begitu menyilaukan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingat sebelumnya dia batuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dan sekarang saat dia terbangun, dia berada di ruangan ini.

Semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini terlihat aneh. Sasuke yakin ini bukan ruangan yang sebelumnya dia tempati. Di sebelah kiri ranjangnya ada sebuah kaca yang berfungsi sebagai dinding. Ini ruangan yang tembus pandang. Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Namun dia segera melupakan rasa sakitnya saat melihat seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di luar ruangannya. Karena dinding yang terbuat dari kaca itu, Sasuke bisa melihat siapa yang berada di luar.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Hinata kemudian meraih sebuah gagang telepon yang tergantung di dekat dinding tempatnya berada. Dia kemudian melekatkan telepon itu di telinganya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Lalu kemudian matanya menangkap benda sama seperti yang dipergunakan Hinata di dinding dekat ranjangnya. Sasuke meraih benda tersebut dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata.

"K-Kau s-sudah s-sadar?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata di ujung telepon yang dipakainya. Ruangan itu tembus pandang, tapi kedap suara. Satu-satunya cara orang luar berkomunikasi dengan pasien di dalam adalah melalui telepon tanpa kabel yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Hanya pasien dan dokter serta suster yang merawat yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu. Orang yang menjenguk hanya boleh berada di luar ruangan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?" tanya Sasuke.

"C-Cukup l-lama. A-Aku m-mengkhawatirkanmu. M-Makanya a-aku m-menunggumu."

"Terima kasih."

"K-Kau s-seperti m-makanan d-di dalam o-oven, S-Sasuke," ejek Hinata.

"Dan kau seperti orang jompo di atas kursi roda, Hinata," Sasuke balas mengejek.

Mereka tertawa mendengar celaan-celaan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Karin terus memperhatikan mereka dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka dari ruang besuk. Dalam hati Karin merasa iri pada Hinata. Karena orang asing sepertinya mampu membuat Sasuke yang dingin bisa tertawa renyah seperti sekarang ini. Dia juga pernah membuat Sasuke tertawa begitu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Sesekali Karin ikut tersenyum saat Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Dia juga sedikit terkejut saat Hinata mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi bukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan pemuda lain. Namun sayang sepertinya rasa cinta yang dimilikinya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karin mengantarkan Hinata ke ruangannya setelah selesai mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata-san," panggil Karin sebelum beranjak dari ruangan Hinata.

"Y-Ya?" sahutnya.

"Arigatou."

"U-Untuk a-apa?"

"Untuk membuat Sasuke tertawa."

Hinata dibiarkan bingung dengan jawaban Karin karena dia langsung pergi tanpa Hinata bisa bertanya lebih jauh.

"S-sama-sama, K-Karin-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, hari ini Hinata mengunjungi Sasuke di ruangannya. Sasuke senang karena Hinata masih mau datang meski kondisi kesehatannya tidak lebih baik dari Sasuke. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya yang semakin terlihat pucat. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat keanehan di diri Hinata.

Hinata membuka mulutnya dan mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Hinata mencobanya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hinata. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya dan memberi isyarat pada suster yang menunggunya untuk membawanya pergi. Sasuke masih memegang gagang telepon dan menyentuh kaca dengan telapak tangannya.

Dia terus memanggil nama Hinata. Tapi percuma. Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hinata terus menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca sampai tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu. Sasuke merasa khawatir, namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tanpa sadar, dia juga ikut menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus gelisah. Permintaannya untuk keluar ruangan meski hanya 5 menit, tidak diizinkan oleh Orochimaru. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Hinata. Sudah 3 hari sejak Hinata mengunjunginya. Dan Sasuke belum mendapatkan kabar yang pasti tentang kondisi Hinata sekarang. Karin hanya bilang Hinata baik-baik saja. Namun Sasuke tidak puas mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat langsung.

Sesaat kemudian pintu ruang besuknya terbuka. Sasuke langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menjenguknya. Awalnya Sasuke ingin tersenyum, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

Sosok yang sedang ditatap Sasuke saat ini, sekilas mirip dengan Hinata. Namun rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat, tidak indigo seperti rambut Hinata. Tatapan matanya juga terlihat dingin, tidak hangat seperti milik Hinata. Dan dia juga mengenakan setelan eksekutif pria. Jelas dia bukan wanita seperti Hinata.

Pria itu kemudian duduk dan mengambil telepon yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahunya, Sasukepun meraih gagang telepon yang sama.

"Anda Sasuke-san?" tanya pria itu.

"Benar. Anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji. Calon suami Hinata."

Jadi ini calon suami yang diceritakan oleh Hinata. Mereka begitu mirip karena berasal dari klan yang sama.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Saya kemari mewakili Hinata. Dia hanya bisa berbaring di ruang rawatnya. Dia juga sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi sekarang."

Entah kenapa Sasuke semakin khawatir mendengar kondisi Hinata dari pria bernama Neji ini. Padahal memang ini yang ingin diketahui oleh Sasuke. Keinginannya untuk melihat Hinata semakin kuat saja.

"Apa kau punya pesan untuknya?" tanya Neji.

"Katakan padanya, aku merindukannya."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi Neji yang terkejut saat mendengar pesan dari Sasuke untuk Hinata. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan, Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya dan kembali berbaring.

Nejipun melakukan hal yang sama dan dengan segera meninggalkan ruang besuk. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menyampaikan pesan Sasuke kepada Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sangat senang ketika mendapatkan sesuatu dari adik perempuannya, Hanabi. Setiap menjenguk Hinata pasti Hanabi membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Kali ini Hanabi membawakannya sebuah papan yang berisi huruf-huruf yang biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak yang baru belajar membaca.

Bukan. Hinata bukan mau belajar membaca dengan papan itu. Melainkan itu adalah alat yang akan dipergunakan Hinata untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dia sudah tidak bisa berjalan, juga tidak bisa berbicara. Jadi dengan menunjuk huruf-huruf yang ada di papan tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, maka orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata.

"Apa ada yang ingin Nee-chan katakan?" tanya Hanabi kepada Hinata.

Hinata menunjuk satu persatu huruf yang akan merangkai sebuah kalimat. Hanabi mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Oh, surat ini. Tadi Neji-Niisan yang mengantarnya. Katanya ini dari Sasuke-san. Siapa itu?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Ya sudah. Aku bacakan ya."

Hinata terus-terusan tersenyum saat Hanabi membacakan isi surat yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Terkesan aneh memang. Berada di bawah atap gedung yang sama, namun saling surat-suratan. Tapi memang itulah satu-satunya cara agar mereka selalu bisa saling bertanya kabar.

"Aku tidak menyangka Nee-chan bisa mendapat teman baik di rumah sakit. Apa Nee-chan ingin membalas surat ini? Aku bisa menuliskannya untuk Nee-chan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan menerima tawaran dari adiknya.

"Sebentar ya. Aku ambil pena dan kertas dulu."

Hinata juga sudah mempersiapkan papannya. Meski tidak mampu menulis, jari-jarinya masih mampu merangkai kata-kata dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh tanpa rasa ampun. Seluruh bagian tubuh berasa kebas seakan seluruh aliran darah tersumbat dan tak mampu melaksanakan tugasnya. Kertas yang seharusnya dia baca isinya, kini meremuk di tangannya. Sasuke mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ada dengan cara apapun. Tapi sayang, rasa sakit kali ini tidak bisa dia kuasai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat rasa itu kambuh. Yang satu ini ternyata benar-benar menyakitkan.

UHUK

Tidak. Pasti dia akan memuntahkan darah lagi. Dan mungkin jauh lebih banyak kali ini.

UHUK UHUK

"Uchiha-san!" panggil suster yang bertugas di ruang rawat Sasuke.

Seperti yang dia duga, Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya yang tanpa sengaja mengenai seprai dan seragam suster yang sekarang sedang mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama yang mampu dia lakukan.

Lagi-lagi, segalanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tidak langsung kembali ke ruangan Hinata setelah mengantarkan surat dari Hinata kepada Sasuke. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk menemui beberapa klien bisnisnya sebelum kembali ke ruangan Hinata. Lagipula Hinata bukanlah prioritas utama di hidupnya. Calon istrinya itu akan meninggal cepat atau lambat. Jadi lebih baik dia mengembangkan bisnis yang sudah dipercayakan kepadanya oleh klan Hyuuga.

Neji mengambil posisi duduk di atas kursi yang berada di samping ranjang.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan suratmu, Hinata."

Sepertinya Hinata sedang tidur. Namun biasanya jika ada orang yang menjenguknya, Hinata pasti akan langsung bangun. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang sudah berbaik hati mau menjenguknya. Meskipun itu adalah orang sedingin Neji.

"Hinata," panggil Neji.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab. Neji menyentuh kulit tangan Hinata yang menerima cairan dari jarum infus.

Dingin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji segera memanggil dokter atau suster atau siapa saja yang bisa memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Meski dalam keadaan seperti ini, Neji tetap tak terlihat panik. Karena bagaimanapun, Hinata bukanlah prioritas utamanya.

Neji disuruh oleh dokter untuk menunggu di luar ruang rawat saat pemeriksaan berlangsung. Di luar, dia sibuk menghubungi beberapa klien bisnisnya mengenai proyek yang akan mereka kembangkan. Sepertinya pertemuan tadi dirasa kurang memuaskan baginya. Neji menghentikan kegiatannya ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Neji berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut. Siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Kami mohon maaf, Hyuuga-san. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

Neji sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah, sedih, atau apapun. Dia tetap tenang dan dingin seperti biasa. Dia kemudian beranjak dari posisi berdirinya saat dokter telah berlalu dari pandangannya. Dia ingin mengunjungi seseorang saat ini.

Sementara Sasuke di ruangannya sedang merasa bersalah. Surat yang dikirimkan oleh Hinata untuknya, sudah tidak bisa dibaca lagi karena lumuran darah yang baru saja dia muntahkan. Bagaimana dia bisa membalas surat itu jika dia tidak tahu apa isinya.

Sasuke melihat seseorang sedang duduk di ruang besuknya. Dia juga sudah melekatkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak ramah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan sesuatu. Hinata sudah meninggal," ucap Neji tanpa rasa sedih sedikitpun. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat lantang. Seperti seorang yakuza yang baru saja berhasil membantai satu kompi musuh-musuhnya.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari dulu memang ingin dia ucapkan kepada Neji.

"Kau . . ." peluh mulai bercucuran dari dahi Sasuke, ". . . brengsek."

Akhirnya dia mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan respon Neji. Dia berhak mendapatkan kata-kata itu.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Kali ini suster yang merawatnya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus segera memanggil Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin duduk di salah satu bangku di lobi rumah sakit. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan memperhatikan dirinya. Dia sangat sedih. Dan tidak ada kata atau tindakan yang mampu mewakili kesedihannya itu. Neji duduk di sebelahnya. Meski sudah setengah jam mereka berada di situ, namun tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Karin akhirnya berinisiatif.

"Apa kau percaya dengan adanya cinta sejati?" tanyanya kepada Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Neji singkat.

Karin mendesis. Neji tetap diam.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Sasuke yang memintanya sebelum dia meninggal. Ini . . . tentang Hinata."

"Lanjutkan," perintah Neji pelan.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata mencintaimu."

Neji tertawa pelan, "Jangan bercanda."

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku adalah saksi hidup dari pernyataan cinta Hinata kepadamu."

Neji terdiam. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya melihat ke depan, kini menoleh kepada Karin.

"Orang yang paling menginginkan pernikahan kalian berdua, itu bukan para tetua klan. Tetapi Hinata. Namun Hinata berusaha menentang pernikahan itu, karena dia tahu kau mencintai orang lain."

Ekspresi wajah Neji yang sebelumnya arogan kini berubah drastis. Emosi lain mulai tampak di raut mukanya.

"Sasuke benar. Kau brengsek." Karin berusaha mengatur emosinya sebelum kembali bicara. "Sasuke dan Hinata, memang tidak saling mencintai. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kalau mereka akan sehidup semati."

Karin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit, meninggalkan Neji yang sekarang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Jujur, Hinata adalah cinta pertamanya. Namun di usia remajanya, Neji jatuh cinta kepada gadis lain dan melupakan Hinata. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata tetap setia dengan cintanya kepada Neji. Bahkan di saat hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

Karin berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkirnya di halaman rumah sakit. Dia harus mengabarkan keluarga Sasuke tentang kematian Sasuke. Dia sudah merasa muak dengan tingkah Uchiha lain yang tak mau tahu tentang Sasuke. Rasanya muaknya kian memuncak saat tahu keluarga Hinata juga sama tidak pedulinya.

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Karin menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi langit yang sangat cerah hari ini. Di sana, dia bisa membayangkan wajah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sasuke, Hinata. Semoga kalian bisa bahagia sekarang."

Mazda putih milik Karin melaju meninggalkan lingkungan rumah sakit. Meskipun hari ini ada yang pergi, pasti akan ada yang datang di kemudian hari. kehidupan yang baru, akan dimulai sejak hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: yup, sad ending lagi.. trus di sini gada romance SasuHina-nya.. entah kenapa saia pengen buat SasuHina hanya berteman baik di sini.. tp saia harap readers tetap suka..**

**Spinocerebellar Degeneration adalah penyakit yang menyerang syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuh sehingga penderitanya mengalami kesulitan dalam bergerak.. pergerakan sering terhambat, seperti jatuh secara tiba-tiba atau tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan.. kadang pergerakan terhenti sama sekali karena tidak mampu mengendalikan syaraf motorik tubuh.. bagi yang pernah nonton dorama Jepang berjudul 1 Liter of Tears, pasti tahu tentang penyakit ini..**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasuta :: tuk ripiunya..**

**Nagisa Imanda, hikari, kurochi agitohana (belum tau mo buat berapa chappie..)**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	5. Sake and Love

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

**Just Us :: Sake and Love**

**Pairing :: SasuHina**

**Summary :: Sake dua gelas mampu merubah Hinata yang pemalu menjadi wanita yang berani. Apakah Sasuke akan merasa repot atau malah senang dengan permintaan tak terduga dari Hinata?**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Agak-agak –ehem– (Rated T plus plus)**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou."

Kata itu terdengar oleh Hinata ketika dirinya menggeliat di ranjangnya. Sudah pagi, dan ini sudah waktunya bangun tidur. Biasanya suaminya tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Tapi kenapa justru Sasuke yang mengucapkan selamat pagi terlebih dahulu.

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan suaminya ketika dia menyadari ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang hilang. Kenapa rasanya bebas sekali? Dingin. Hinata mencoba merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu!

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"P-Piyamaku di mana?" tanya Hinata begitu menyadari bahwa tubuhnya hanya dibungkus selimut.

"Entahlah. Seingatku, kau yang mencampakkannya tadi malam."

Hinata mendelik, "S-Serius?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Kau bahkan mencampakkan kemejaku juga," jawab Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke? Mungkin memang benar. Karena suaminya itu tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya sekalipun.

"A-Ano. Kau tidak k-kerja, Sasuke?"

"Ini hari Minggu, Hinata. Dan aku tidak perlu ke kantor di hari Minggu."

"Kalau begitu, a-aku buatkan sarapan ya."

"Kan ada Okaa-san. Di sini saja temani aku," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba mencari alasan lain agar ada salah satu di antara mereka yang beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada seperti itu. Dan jujur, mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama tanpa pakaian. Jika mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu, tak ayal wajah Hinata akan memerah. Lebih parahnya lagi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa istriku terlihat sangat cantik tanpa pakaian," goda Sasuke.

"Jangan b-bercanda," sela Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke menaikkan dagu Hinata agar dia bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang blushing seperti biasa. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan rona merah di sekujur tubuhmu."

Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Hinata menarik selimut lagi untuk menutup dadanya yang terbuka.

"Jangan serakah. Aku juga dingin," protes Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bangun." Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit namun Sasuke dengan sigap meletakkan tangannya di balik punggung Hinata.

"Dingin," rengek Sasuke.

"T-Tapi . . ."

"Kemana Hinata yang tadi malam? Cepat sekali perginya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Tadi malam kau itu mabuk. Dan kau memintaku untuk . . ." Sasuke bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyambung kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Melaksanakan malam pertama yang tertunda."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Bukannya kau yang terus memaksaku. Sepertinya Hinata-ku sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya."

Hinata benar-benar malu saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Malam pertama? Memaksa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mungkin kita harus kembali ke satu bulan yang lalu di hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Pada malam harinya, mereka hanya berduaan di kamar barunya. Tentu saja. Mereka kan sudah menjadi suami istri. Tapi Hinata yang super pemalu masih belum siap untuk malam pertamanya.

Setelah memakai piyama, Hinata langsung naik ke ranjang dan tidur seperti biasa. Sasuke yang heran melihatnya mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Sebuah ciuman sebagai awalnya. Hinata memang sudah tidak pingsan lagi seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke menciumnya. Namun saat Sasuke menyentuhnya lebih jauh, penyakit pingsannya kumat lagi. Begitu setiap hari selama 1 minggu berturut-turut.

Sasuke jadi kewalahan karena Hinata yang suka pingsan. Bukan hanya pingsan yang menjadi masalah. Setelah sadar dari pingsan, Hinata langsung mengambil jarak radius 5 meter dari Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan sempat disuruh tidur di kamar tamu karena Hinata yang takut didekati oleh Sasuke. Dia lalu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa istrinya belum siap untuk memenuhi jam biologisnya.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap menjadi sosok istri yang baik. Dia tetap mengurusi segala keperluan Sasuke. Mereka memang tinggal bersama orang tua Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Namun Hinata tetap melakukan segala kegiatan seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Hanya satu hal itu saja yang belum siap dia lakukan sebagai seorang istri. Dan ternyata Sasuke cukup maklum dengan hal itu.

Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada resiko dari rasa maklum Sasuke. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji yang merupakan teman dekat serta rekan bisnisnya, selalu menertawakan Sasuke jika menyangkut jam biologis. Bermula dari Naruto yang iseng menanyakan tentang pengalaman malam pertamanya dengan Hinata. Jawaban Sasuke membuat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat putra bungsunya meminta pendapatnya tentang masalah ini. Tidak banyak nasehat yang bisa Mikoto berikan. Jika Sasuke memaksa, yang ada hanyalah masalah kan?

"Hinata hanya belum siap. Bersabarlah," saran Mikoto.

Begitu juga dengan Fugaku dan Itachi. Mikoto bukanlah wanita pemalu. Tidak ada masalah baginya dengan malam pernikahan mereka dulu. Itachi yang sudah duluan menikahpun lancar-lancar saja dengan Karin. Kuncinya sekarang ada pada Hinata. Beribu saranpun didengar oleh Sasuke, jika Hinata tidak mau ya tidak bisa.

Siapa sangka kalau kejadian ini akan berlangsung selama sebulan. Hinata masih belum siap. Sasuke menandakan ketidaksiapan itu saat Hinata meronta di dalam pelukannya. Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Bukankah mereka sudah menjadi suami istri? Tidak ada yang salah kan jika dirinya ingin menyentuh seseorang yang telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Frustasi. Hampir saja menyerang Sasuke. Kerjaan mengecek laporan di akhir bulan membuatnya harus lembur. Mungkin dia akan terlambat pulang, sehingga dia harus melewatkan makan malam bersama istrinya.

"Tadaima," kata Sasuke setelah masuk ke rumah.

"Okaeri," jawab ibunya. Ibu? Istrinya kemana?

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

Mikoto sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan putra bungsunya yang tidak bisa jauh dan gampang merindukan istrinya.

"Mungkin sudah tidur. Tadi Tsunade-san berkunjung dan membawa sake sebagai oleh-oleh. Dia meminta Ibu dan Hinata untuk minum juga. Katanya tidak sopan jika tidak minum bersama tamu," jelas Mikoto.

"Hinata minum sake?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Hanya dua gelas. Tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak tahan. Dia langsung masuk kamar begitu Tsunade-san pulang."

"Begitu ya. Ya sudah. Aku ke kamar dulu ya, Kaa-san."

"Ya. Selamat tidur."

Sayang sekali Hinata sudah tidur. Padahal sejak tadi pagi dia belum ada mengobrol dengan Hinata. Rasanya rindu sekali.

Sasuke melemaskan dasi yang tergantung di kerah kemejanya. Dia cukup lelah hari ini. Mungkin dia akan menyusul Hinata untuk segera tidur. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya harus mengurungkan niatnya karena saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Hinata sudah berada di sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak bermain dengan wanita lain kan?" tanya Hinata seraya memberikan ciuman mesra kepada suaminya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Hinata menutup pintu dan menarik Sasuke ke arah ranjang. Lagi, ciuman yang mesra dia berikan hanya untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Hinata. Aku sedang lelah."

Hinata cemberut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Padahal dia sangat menginginkan Sasuke malam ini. Namun dia tidak peduli. Hinata melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke. Setelah menanggalkannya, Hinata mencampakkan kemeja tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini," rengeknya.

Sasuke mendelik. Barusan Hinata bilang apa? Sasuke memohon bahwa dia tidak salah dengar ataupun tuli.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia menarik leher Sasuke untuk menciumnya. Sekarang atau Sasuke harus menunggu kesempatan yang lain lagi. Tapi kebanyakan orang bilang kalau kesempatan itu tidak akan datang dua kali. Itu artinya, dia akan memenuhi permintaan Hinata yang juga merupakan sesuatu yang sudah lama diinginkannya.

Penantian selama sebulan akhirnya terpuaskan malam ini.

**:^:^:**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"Sedikit," jawabnya.

"Jangan bohong. Kalau bohong harus dihukum," sela Sasuke.

"Apa h-hukumannya?"

"Sepertinya kau memang suka dihukum ya?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Karena ini hari Minggu dan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi."

Hinata menelan ludah, "Lagi?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke memulai rencananya dengan memberikan ciuman sebagai awal. Setelah itu –ehem–.

"Aku tidak akan minum sake lagi," Hinata mengukuhkan janjinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: kayaknya fic ni masih aman di kawasan rated T kan? soalnya di ripiu chap yg lalu, beberapa ripiwer minta cerita romens.. mudah"an cerita ni bisa memuaskan para readers.. jangan pada pervert ia *readers : lu kali yg pervert*.. hha" =D**

**Review please =))**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasuta :: tuk ripiunya..**

**Hyuuga Nii, yuuaja, Nangis terus, Nagisa Imanda, flanutch, seichi, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	6. My Secretary

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

**Just Us :: My Secretary**

**Pairing :: SasuHina, SasuSaku**

**Summary :: Dia menangis saat mengingat kejadian di pagi itu. Saat dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di satu ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke. Pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Dia juga menangis di pagi itu.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Sasuke."

"Iya. Hari ini ada banyak kerjaan. Ini kan akhir bulan." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya yang masih betah di atas ranjang.

"Jadi kau akan lembur?" tanya kekasihnya lagi.

"Seperti itulah. Kau mau tetap disini atau mau kuantar pulang, Sakura?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar lagi. Nanti aku akan pulang naik taksi," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke berpamitan dengan mengecup bibir Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terlambat berangkat ke kantor. Dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tapi efek rayuan Sakura tadi malam, tidak bisa membuatnya menolak untuk meniduri kekasihnya itu. Alhasil, dia pun telat bangun pagi ini. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup kencang di jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk memulai aktivitas di pagi ini. Sasuke harus banyak-banyak bersabar menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, dan juga menghadapi kemacetan yang biasa terjadi di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sasuke tidak singgah dulu kesana kemari. Dia langsung menuju ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai 25. Meski menaiki lift, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menempuh lantai 25 tidaklah sebentar. Rasanya ingin saja Sasuke berteriak di dalam lift. Tapi setiap lift dipasangi CCTV. Itu sebabnya Sasuke harus tetap menjaga imejnya meski dia sedang kesal bukan main.

Belum lagi senyum yang harus terus dipajang Sasuke di wajahnya saat karyawan-karyawannya berpapasan dengannya dan menyapanya dengan ucapan 'selamat pagi'. Dulunya Sasuke suka menjawab dengan selamat pagi juga. Dan setelah itu dia akan merasa mulutnya seperti berbusa karena mengucapkan selamat pagi sebanyak puluhan kali. Jadinya sekarang Sasuke hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi sapaan karyawannya. Itupun tetap membuat otot rahangnya terasa pegal. Sasuke bahkan pernah kepikiran untuk mengoperasi otot rahangya agar lebih kuat tersenyum untuk waktu yang lama. Atau kalau perlu seperti Joker dalam film Batman.

"Selamat . . . pagi, Uchiha-san," sapa sekretaris Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sepertinya sudah tidak cocok lagi ini disebut pagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. ini sudah hampir tiba waktu makan siang.

"Pagi, Hyuuga," jawabnya. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya. Tapi senyuman yang ini dia berikan dengan ikhlas. Hanya untuk si Hyuuga ini.

"Anda sudah sarapan?" tanya sekretarisnya.

"Belum. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Apa kau sudah meletakkan seluruh pekerjaanku di meja?"

"Sudah, Uchiha-san. Kalau begitu saya buatkan kopi ya. Anda ingin sarapan apa? Biar saya pesankan."

"Tidak usah. Kopi saja. Sebentar lagi juga tiba waktu makan siang."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mengambil map-map yang berada di atas mejanya. Dahinya mengkerut melihat isi dari map-map tersebut. "Hyuuga," panggilnya.

"Ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan semuanya? Jadi aku hanya tinggal menandatanganinya saja?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya. Saya khawatir jika Anda terlambat datang, bisa-bisa Anda pulang pagi untuk mengerjakan map-map itu. Makanya saya mencoba untuk menyiapkannya. Jadi Anda hanya perlu mengecek ulang saja," jawab sekretarisnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke tulus dari hatinya.

"Sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya, Uchiha-san." Sekretarisnya pun berlalu setelah memberikan senyuman yang selalu menenangkan hati Sasuke itu.

Ini alasan kenapa Sasuke sangat menyenangi sekretarisnya yang sudah setahun bekerja dengannya itu. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lainnya. Biasanya para wanita akan menggila jika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke muncul di hadapan mereka. Tapi Hinata hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai atasannya. Atasan yang harus dihormati dan dihargai. Bukannya diuber-uber ataupun diteriaki.

Hinata juga berbeda dengan sekretaris Sasuke sebelumnya, Karin. Meskipun dari segi kinerja Karin lebih teliti dan lincah, namun dia selalu terlihat horni di depan Sasuke. Memang Sasuke sempat tidur beberapa kali dengannya. Namun hanya sebatas senang-senang saja. Saat Karin menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, sejak itu juga Karin mulai berubah. Kerjaannya hanya ingin di dekat-dekat Sasuke terus. Pekerjaan kantorpun akhirnya berantakan. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke memindah tugaskan Karin ke perusahaan aniki-nya, Itachi. Mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak terlibat cinta lokasi lagi dengan Itachi disana.

Setelah Karin pergi, Hinatapun datang ke perusahaan Sasuke dan menjadi sekretarisnya. Awalnya Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Berbicara dengan Sasuke jika hanya ada perlunya saja. Mungkin karena sifat asli Hinata yang memang pemalu. Hinata juga mengaku pada Sasuke bahwa dia belum pernah pacaran karena ayahnya yang keras dan kakak sepupunya yang protektif. Jadi harap maklum saja jika Hinata suka malu-malu di hadapan seorang pria. Berhubung Sasuke juga seorang pria, maka Hinatapun suka malu-malu di depan Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Dia justru merasa senang karena ada juga wanita yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengannya.

Hinata juga termasuk rajin dalam bekerja. Berkali-kali dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan Sasuke yang tidak sempat Sasuke kerjakan karena menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya, Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar merasa terbantu. Hinata juga cukup perhatian. Setiap pagi dia akan membawakan kopi. Jika Sasuke lembur, dia akan menemaninya hingga pekerjaan Sasuke selesai. Tentu saja dengan membantu mengerjakan sebagian dari pekerjaan Sasuke.

Jujur, Sasuke sayang padanya. Tapi Sasuke bingung sebagai apa. Sebagai kakak, mungkin Sasuke lebih tua sedikit darinya. Sebagai adik, sepertinya Sasuke yang lebih manja padanya. Sebagai ibu, jelas tidak mungkin. Sebagai sahabat, Hinata hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai atasannya. Sasuke benar-benar bingung.

Sasuke masih menandatangani beberapa map saat Hinata masuk dan membawakan kopi untuknya.

"Ini kopinya, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu menenggak kopi yang diletakkan Hinata di mejanya tersebut. Sangat enak, seperti biasa. Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengajak Hinata mengobrol, Sakura menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura?" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Oh tidak! Hinata masih disini, pikir Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit merasa kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia kemudian meraih nampan yang dia pakai untuk membawa kopi buat Sasuke dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke. Hinata bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Tidak enak mengganggu privasi orang lain. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmati ciumannya. Dia terus memperhatikan Hinata sampai tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dan membuat Sasuke memandang ke arahnya dengan telunjuk yang ia letakkan di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka kau melihat wanita lain," kata Sakura.

"Tapi tidak juga seperti ini. Kau menerobos masuk ke ruanganku dan bermesraan denganku di jam kerja begini," protes Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan atasan di perusahaan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa memecatmu."

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk karyawan-karyawanku." Sasuke kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Kenapa duduk lagi? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

"Ini belum waktu makan siang, Sakura."

"Temani aku ke _mall_ dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang banyak kerjaan."

"Tapi kau bisa makan siang denganku kan?" rengek Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Sakura tertawa girang mendengarnya, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Tapi tunggu di luar. Jangan disini."

"Ya sudahlah," balas Sakura setengah merengut.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membolak-balik map yang tingginya sudah hampir segunung. Tentu saja dengan perumpamaan yang berlebihan. Tangannya pegal karena menandatangani sekian banyak map tersebut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu pulang pagi kali ini. Terima kasih untuk Hinata karena sudah meringankan pekerjaannya. Sasuke merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di kursinya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang waktunya pulang dan beristirahat.

"Sudah selesai, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang masuk ke ruangannya setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Sudah. Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Saya menunggu Anda."

"Menunggu?"

"Begini. Saya ingin mengajak Anda ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Anda akan tahu nanti. Saya ingin malam ini, Anda melupakan diri Anda sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadi masyarakat awam."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Menarik,' pikirnya.

"Ayo, Sasu-kun," ajak Hinata.

"Sasu-kun?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Saya mohon, malam ini saja. Lupakan Uchiha Sasuke yang seorang pengusaha tampan dan kaya raya."

"Baiklah, Hina-chan."

Hinata memandang heran kepada Sasuke.

"Kau juga tidak boleh menjadi Hyuuga Hinata," katanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan meninggalkan perusahaan untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Toko pakaian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita harus mengganti pakaian dulu. Anda masih sangat Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata menarik Sasuke masuk ke toko pakaian tersebut. Seorang penjaga toko yang juga temannya Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey, Hinata. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Dia atasanku. Aku ingin kau mencari pakaian _casual_ untuk kami berdua," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya!" Inopun mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk teman dan atasan temannya itu. Setelah memilih beberapa potong, Ino membawanya kepada mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata mengambil pakaian tersebut dan mencobanya di ruang pas. Begitu mereka keluar, Ino tersenyum puas melihat pilihan bajunya yang ternyata sangat cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengenakan T-shirt putih dengan blazer abu-abu yang digulung sesiku, serta jins hitam dan _sneaker_ putih. Tidak lupa topi berwarna hitam agar orang-orang tidak mengenali dirinya. Hinata sendiri mengenakan blus biru tua dengan sweater putih, serta jins dan sepatu ala pendekar berwarna hitam. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang dari dompet tebal Sasuke, mereka berdua meninggalkan toko dan menuju tempat berikutnya.

"Mobilnya diparkir disini saja. Kita akan pergi naik bus," kata Hinata.

"Naik bus?" Sasuke belum pernah naik bus sebelumnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama. Lagipula kan ada Hinata. Dia tidak perlu khawatir akan kesasar.

Merekapun naik bus dari sebuah halte yang tidak jauh dari toko pakaian tempat teman Hinata bekerja tadi. Mereka duduk berdua di kursi nomor 2 dari belakang. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Bagi Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Dan Sasuke sedikit merasa gugup. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dia sudah terbiasa dekat dengan banyak wanita. Jika Sasuke mau, dia bisa saja meniduri wanita-wanita itu. Tapi Hinata lain. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikiran Sasuke bahwa dirinya akan menjamah Hinata. Untuk memegang tangannya saja saat menyeberang jalan, Sasuke tidak cukup berani.

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Ternyata ini adalah tempat hiburan masyarakat yang buka setiap setahun sekali selama tiga bulan. Tapi Sasuke bahkan belum tentu setahun sekali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Dia ingat terakhir kali dia kemari adalah saat usianya 10 tahun. Sudah lama sekali.

"Ayo, Sasu-kun!" ajak Hinata saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja di gerbang pintu masuk.

Kali ini, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata mengingat tempat ini sangat ramai dan dia bisa saja kesasar jika Hinata tidak berada di sampingnya. Sasuke menuruti kemanapun Hinata membawanya. Mulai dari menikmati jajanan tradisional, mengunjungi stand-stand barang dagangan, mencoba beberapa permainan, sampai minta diramal di sebuah stand peramal yang terletak agak jauh dari gerbang pintu masuk. Peramal itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Jelas saja. Mereka memang selalu bekerja sama di perusahaan. Jadinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan ramalan tersebut.

Mereka akhirnya pulang saat waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Besok pagi masih ada kerjaan yang menunggu. Dan mereka harus bergegas pulang untuk istirahat. Di dalam bus, Hinata tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di kaca jendela bus. Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya. Leher Hinata bisa pegal jika dia tidur seperti itu. Sasuke kemudian memindahkan secara perlahan kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di bahunya. Begini lebih baik.

Mereka jadi punya hal lain yang bisa mereka bicarakan di kantor selain pekerjaan dari kantor yang selalu membuat penat setiap harinya. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke merasa sangat senang malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku sudah ada janji makan malam dengan temanku."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak bisa. Selamat bersenang-senang." Dengan begitu sambungan telpon diputus.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan sedikit terlihat bingung. Hinata mencoba menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa membantu.

"Ada masalah, Uchiha-san?"

"Ada undangan dari Deidara. Dia akan merayakan ulang tahun perusahaannya nanti malam. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menemaniku kesana."

"Dei-kun akan merayakan ulang tahun perusahaannya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Dei-kun? Apa Hinata kenal dengan Deidara?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia itu teman dekat saya saat SMA."

"Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu aku pergi denganmu saja. Kebetulan kau juga kenal dengan Deidara."

"Saya boleh ikut?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Bukan hanya boleh. Tapi kau akan menjadi partnerku di pesta itu. Aku jemput nanti malam jam 7. Jangan lupa bersiap-siap."

"Baik, Uchiha-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki sebuah dome tempat pesta Deidara diadakan. Tampak beberapa pengusaha turut menghadiri pesta tersebut. Tak lupa pula wanita-wanita cantik yang merupakan teman bermainnya Deidara sebelum menjadi orang sukses seperti sekarang ini. Deidara bukan termasuk tipe 'kacang yang lupa kulitnya'. Itu sebabnya banyak sekali tamu yang hadir. Tamu-tamu ini dianggap Deidara sebagai orang-orang yang berjasa dalam mendukung karirnya hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Deidara tampak sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu relasi bisnisnya datang bersama salah satu teman lamanya. Kata 'salah satu' membuktikan kalau kedatangan mereka berdua merupakan sebuah kebetulan.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke. Dan juga Hina-chan, lama tidak bertemu." Deidara lalu mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Dei-kun. Sekarang kau sudah sukses. Tidak seperti saat SMA dulu. Tahunya cuma main petasan," canda Hinata.

"Sst. Jangan kuat-kuat. Nanti orang lain bisa dengar," bisik Deidara.

"Percuma saja. Aku sudah dengar," kata Sasuke.

"Huff. Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan datang bersama Hina-chan. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang si mungil ini ada yang melindungi," ucap Deidara asal.

"Dei-kun. Aku datang sebagai sekretarisnya Uchiha-san," kata Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Deidara. Yang penting lanjutkan saja pesta ini. Suruh wanita-wanita yang ada di tengah ruangan itu untuk berdansa di atas panggung," saran Sasuke.

"Cerdas! Tunggu sebentar. Kita akan membuat malam ini menjadi luar biasa." Deidara menuruti saran Sasuke. Tidak lama setelah dia meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke, acara yang sebelumnya terlihat formal akhirnya berubah menjadi pesta ala klub malam. Alunan musik yang menghentak mengajak orang-orang untuk ikut berdansa dan hanyut dalam suasana pesta.

Sasuke dan Hinatapun berpisah di dalam pesta. Sasuke memilih untuk ikut ke tengah-tengah ruangan pesta. Sementara Hinata menghampiri teman-temannya semasa SMA.

"Wah, Hinata. Itu Uchiha Sasuke kan? Bagaimana bisa kau datang dengannya?"

"Dia itu atasanku. Aku bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya. Dia mengajakku karena kebetulan aku juga kenal dengan Dei-kun," jawab Hinata.

Teman-temannya hanya ber-oh ria.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, Sasuke jarang pergi ke pub untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Sudah selama itu juga dia tidak menyentuh minuman-minuman beralkohol yang biasa menemaninya saat sedang berada di pub. Deidara memang pengertian. Di sebuah meja yang sedikit terpojok, tersedia_ champagne_ bagi para tamu yang menginginkannya. Sasuke lalu beranjak ke meja tersebut dan menenggak segelas _champagne_.

Saat pesta hampir berakhir, Deidara menghampiri Hinata. "Kau bisa menyetir, Hinata?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa, Dei-kun?"

"Bos-mu mabuk. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir."

"Mabuk?" tanya Hinata panik.

Benar saja. Entah sudah berapa gelas _champagne_ ditenggak oleh Sasuke. Dia memang masih kuat berjalan. Tapi tidak untuk menyetir. Setelah dibantu Deidara untuk memapah Sasuke ke mobilnya, Hinatapun melajukan mobil itu menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Ayo, Uchiha-san. Sedikit lagi." Hinata memapah Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah hampir tumbang. Dia mengalami sedikit masalah saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa kamarnya ada di lantai dua. Tapi dia tidak mungkin hanya membaringkan Sasuke di sofa. Dia bisa masuk angin. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Hinata berhasil membaringkan Sasuke di ranjangnya.

"Huff." Hinata menghela nafas. Dia berniat pulang, namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. Saat Hinata menoleh, tangan itu malah menariknya sehingga Hinata duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Hinata tidak sempat bertanya saat Sasuke menangkap bibirnya. Rasa _champagne_ dikecap oleh Hinata yang membalas ciuman Sasuke karena terbawa suasana.

PLAAKKK

"Sadarlah, Uchiha-san. Anda mabuk," ucap Hinata sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Dan saya bukan Sakura," bisik Hinata. Suaranya memelan saat menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah pacarnya, Sakura.

"Aku tahu, Hinata." Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam mata Hinata. Hinata tersentak karena Sasuke sadar bahwa itu adalah dirinya. "Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar tulus. Sangat tulus. Hinata jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka bahkan sedang tidak mau membahas tentang hal tersebut malam ini. Hanya bibir yang saling melumat yang mau berkuasa malam ini. Dan mereka menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan dan kecupan-kecupan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir akan mereka dapatkan dari orang yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Ini merupakan sebuah kebetulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati sebuah bathtub yang telah terisi air hangat. Sasuke bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyiapkannya. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya butuh mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke menghirup aroma _pancake_ dari arah dapurnya. Dia kemudian turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju dapur dan menemukan Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san," sapanya.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke sedikit heran.

Hinata mengenakan sebuah piyama yang merupakan piyama ibu Sasuke yang tertinggal saat terakhir kali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Banyak pertanyaan kini berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

'Kenapa Hinata memakai piyama ibunya? Darimana dia mendapatkannya?'

'Apa Hinata menginap disini tadi malam?'

'Jika dia yang menyiapkan sarapan, apa dia juga yang menyiapkan air di bathtub?'

Dan yang paling sering Sasuke pertanyakan adalah 'Apa telah terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?'

Sasuke berpikir keras. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut yang bisa dijawab oleh akal sehatnya. Aroma _pancake_ yang sudah tersaji di atas mejanya seakan meracuni pikiran Sasuke untuk bisa berpikir secara jernih.

"Air di bathtub cukup hangat kan?" tanya Hinata.

Oke. Satu pertanyaan terjawab. "Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke jadi memikirkan hal yang lain. Hinata menyiapkan segalanya untuk Sasuke seperti seorang istri yang melayani suaminya. Sakura yang merupakan pacarnya saja tidak pernah melakukan ini semua untuk Sasuke. Rasanya dia ingin langsung melamar Hinata menjadi istrinya detik ini juga. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Otaknya benar-benar sudah teracuni.

Sasuke kemudian mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan berangkat ke kantor bersama-sama. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berjalan dengan sekretarisnya saat tiba di kantor. Karena biasanya sekretarisnya sudah tiba terlebih dahulu dari dirinya.

"Saya akan membawakan kopi untuk Anda," ucap Hinata sesampainya di lantai 25.

Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju lalu masuk ke ruangannya. 15 menit kemudian seseorang masuk ke ruangannya. Sasuke mengira bahwa itu adalah Hinata yang membawakan kopi. Ternyata dia salah.

"Milik siapa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil melemparkan sebuah anting-anting ke meja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati anting-anting tersebut. Sepertinya tidak asing. Lalu dia ingat milik siapa itu. "Milik Hinata."

"Hinata? Sekretarismu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik seakan tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu emosi.

"Aku yakin tadi malam bukan hanya ini yang ada di kamarmu. Pasti ada yang lain kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Sakura."

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Kau tidur dengan sekretarismu!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke terbelalak. 'Tidur, dengan Hinata?' Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. "Aku tidak ingat, Sakura. Aku sedang mabuk."

"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidur dengan wanita lain. Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Sasuke makin pusing dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" desak Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku menjadi pacarmu karena kau yang memaksa setelah pertama kali aku tidur denganmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Seperti petir di siang bolong, Sakura terkejut dan tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Kau memang brengsek!" Sakura kemudian berlari keluar ruangan Sasuke sambil menangis.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia memijit-mijit pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan terjadi hari ini. Sasuke butuh pencerahan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikannya adalah Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Hinatapun masuk sambil membawakan secangkir kopi.

"Ini kopinya. Uchiha-san. Saya permisi dulu."

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hinata. Dia mengambil nampan yang dipegang Hinata dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Ceritakan tentang tadi malam," perintah Sasuke.

"M-Maksud Anda?"

"Ini milikmu kan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjukkan anting-anting yang dibawa Sakura.

Hinata tersentak. Kenapa anting-antingnya ada pada Sasuke? Hinata memang mencarinya kemana-mana tadi pagi.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke mencengkeram kedua lengan Hinata. "Ceritakan, Hinata."

Hinata merasakan ucapan Sasuke yang begitu memohon seperti tadi malam. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya ketika Sasuke memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi. Tidak ada bedanya seperti hari ini. Karena belum juga mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa itu yang pertama?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Bisa dia rasakan isakan tangis Hinata dan anggukan kepalanya. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura. Tapi karena Hinata. Hinata bukanlah wanita yang akan tidur dengan seorang pria hanya sebagai pemuas. Dan baru saja Sasuke menjadi pria yang seperti itu.

Hinata menangis saat mengingat kejadian di pagi itu. Saat dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di satu ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke. Pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Dia juga menangis di pagi itu.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab," lanjutnya.

Hinata menengadah untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak terpaksa saat mengatakannya. Sasuke membingkai wajah Hinata untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Menikahlah denganku."

Mungkin terasa aneh. Namun itulah cinta. Cinta sering datang dengan alasan kebetulan. Kebetulan-kebetulan yang berkembang menjadi suatu keadaan yang saling membutuhkan. Setelah dirimu menyadari betapa kau membutuhkan seseorang dan takut kehilangan dirinya, di saat itu juga kau akan menyadari, bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta dengan orang tersebut.

Seperti Sasuke dan Hinata. Dari sebuah kebetulan, saling membutuhkan, dan akhirnya mencintai satu sama lain. Formula yang menyenangkan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: kalau di Sake and Love Hinata yang mabuk, disini malah Sasuke yang mabuk.. dah tau kan, kalau mabuk itu bisa bawa dampak yg gak baik *sok bijak*.. saia dapat inspirasi tentang 'cinta dari sebuah kebetulan' ini dari Raditya Dika(penulis Kambingjantan) dalam bukunya yg berjudul Marmut Merah Jambu *wajib baca tu buku*..**

**Promo :: sequel Sake and Love rated M berjudul Shake In Love.. bagi yg 17- tidak saia sarankan untuk membaca.. tapi bagi yg 17+ silakan" sajja..**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasuta :: untuk ripiunya..**

**Aishiteru, blossommeans, kurochi agitohana, Nagisa Imanda, seichi, Ruchan, flanutch, reader..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	7. Please, Don't Him!

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda. Hinata adalah anak tunggal.**

**Just Us :: Please, Don't Him!**

**Pairing :: SasuHina**

**Summary :: Hinata berniat meninggalkan Sasuke setelah kejadian-kejadian mengerikan menimpa orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama. Namun Sasuke tidak rela jika Hinata meninggalkannya.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Chara death**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kecupan manis diterima Sasuke dari kekasihnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya selain sebuah sweater rajutan yang dibuat sendiri oleh kekasihnya itu.

Hari ini suasana di sekitar danau sedang sepi. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Tidak banyak orang pergi ke danau di hari dengan aktivitas yang super padat. Biasanya danau ini ramai pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Hanya terlihat beberapa pasangan yang mengambil jarak cukup jauh untuk menikmati pemandangan danau biru di depan mata mereka. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke masih ingin menyatukan bibir mereka lima menit lagi. Tapi tampaknya Hinata bisa pingsan jika dia memaksakannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah sore," ajak Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam bersama keluargaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, "A-Ano. Lain kali saja ya, Sasuke. Ayahku bisa m-marah kalau aku p-pulang telat."

Sasuke sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang dibilang Hinata ada benarnya. Ayahnya sangat keras. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko berhadapan dengan ayah Hinata karena telat mengantar pulang anaknya.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Mereka menghampiri motor Sasuke yang diparkir di sisi jalan dekat danau. Setelah memastikan Hinata berpegangan erat padanya, Sasuke melajukan motornya menuju rumah Hinata.

"Sampai d-disini saja," kata Hinata setelah mereka sampai di ujung blok daerah rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak sampai depan rumah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Otou-san tidak akan s-suka jika aku pulang t-telat karena habis bermain."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya."

"Iya. Hati-hati di j-jalan." Hinata melangkah menuju rumahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Hinata tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sasuke balas melambai sebelum beranjak pulang.

"Tadaima."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Tidak biasanya di waktu sore seperti ini tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Lagipula pintu rumah tidak dikunci. Pasti ada orang. Tapi jika memang ada orang, kenapa lampu di luar dan di dalam rumah tidak dinyalakan?

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," panggil Hinata. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hinata menekan saklar di dekat pintu masuk untuk menyalakan lampu di teras. Setelah melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal untuk di rumah, Hinata melangkah menuju ruang tamu untuk menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu.

Televisi di ruang tamu sedang menyala. Ada siaran tentang kasus pembunuhan yang belakangan ini sedang marak terjadi di Konoha. Hinata tidak begitu tertarik dengan pemberitaan tersebut. Dia lalu melangkah ke arah dapur. Biasanya di jam-jam segini ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

"Okaa-san," panggilnya lagi.

Ruangan yang gelap gulita membuat Hinata tidak bisa melihat apapun. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Sehingga tidak ada lagi cahaya yang masuk lewat celah jendela yang ada di dapur. Kemudian Hinata menginjak genangan cairan di atas lantai. Cairan itu begitu kental. Sepertinya ada yang menumpahkan susu dan lupa membersihkannya.

Hinata mencari-cari saklar lampu dapur yang berada di dekat kulkas dalam kegelapan. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan dinding dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan saklar tersebut. Setelah menekan saklar sekali, cahaya lampupun menerangi seluruh dapur. Akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat ke sekeliling. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk meringkuk di antara dinding dan kulkas.

"Otou-san," panggilnya. Hiashi tidak menjawab panggilan Hinata. Apa Hiashi sedang tertidur? Masa di tempat seperti ini.

"Otou-san." Kali ini Hinata berlutut dan menyentuh bahu ayahnya. Bahu ayahnya bergetar hebat. Hinata tersentak saat mendengar isakan yang dia yakini berasal dari mulut ayahnya.

"Otou-san k-kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Hiashi mengangkat kepalanya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku t-tidak berniat m-membunuhnya," kata Hiashi terbata-bata dengan bibir yang juga bergetar.

"M-Membunuh?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Hiashi semakin terisak. Hinata bangkit setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Matanya bersorot horor ketika dia melihat genangan cairan yang tadi dia injak ternyata adalah darah. Darah yang sangat kental seperti susu. Pantas saja Hinata tidak bisa membedakannya. Dia kemudian melihat sandalnya yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

Hinata merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Tapi dia harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang dibunuh oleh ayahnya. Jangan-jangan? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak boleh orang itu. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat mencuci piring. Benar saja. Tubuh ibunya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenang di bagian kepalanya.

Hinata memandangnya tak percaya. Ayahnya telah membunuh ibunya. Hinata berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tapi semua hal yang dia lihat begitu nyata. Ini pasti bukan mimpi. Hinata tidak mampu mendekati tubuh ibunya ketika dia jatuh di kedua lututnya. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Dadanya sesak, perutnya mual akibat melihat darah dalam volume yang banyak.

Dipandanginya wajah ibunya yang mulai membiru. Dia mencoba menerka-nerka kapan pembunuhan ini terjadi. Jika saja dia pulang lebih awal, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Hinata terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sampai getaran ponsel di sakunya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"S-Sasuke," ucapnya setengah berbisik. Dia ingat bahwa dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghubunginya saat Sasuke telah sampai di rumah.

Hinata menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan menempelkannya perlahan ke telinganya. "S-Sasuke," jawab Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Hinata. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura saat mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Sakura yang merasa tidak puas hanya diberikan senyuman, mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Aku sudah dengar berita mengenai pembunuhan di rumah Hinata. Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menanyakan keadaan Hinata terlebih dahulu?"

Sakura mendelik dan berpura-pura lupa. "Oh ya! Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Sakura mengoreksi pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak tertarik dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini. Dia hanya perlu alasan untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak baik. Dia belum mau masuk sekolah. Pasti sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya membunuh Ibunya hanya karena Ibunya marah Ayahnya telat pulang kerja," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahnya?"

"Tidak lebih baik. Pengadilan menjatuhkan hukuman mati. Hinata bahkan sempat pingsan saat vonis terhadap Ayahnya dijatuhkan. Seharusnya segala hal bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Tidak langsung bertengkar bahkan main bunuh seperti itu."

"Ya. Kau benar. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh."

Merasa bahwa pembicaraan sudah tidak pada tempatnya, Sasuke mengambil tindakan cepat. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama. Aku harus menemani Hinata pindah ke rumah kakak sepupunya. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke menghampiri motor gede berwarna biru tua yang diparkirnya di halaman sekolah dan segera menyalakan mesin untuk kemudian mengendarainya meninggalkan Sakura dan lingkungan sekolahnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke menjauh dengan tampang kecewa. Seharusnya dia tidak membahas tentang Hinata jika dia ingin perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju padanya.

Ino terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejauhan. Setelah jam pulang sekolah, dirinya memang sering duduk-duduk sebentar di bangku taman sekolah.

"Coba kalian lihat. Sepertinya Sakura masih belum menyerah mengejar Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto, Shikamaru, Tayuya dan Lee yang juga duduk di bangku taman.

"Iya. Setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke, pasti dia selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke kan sudah jadian dengan Hinata," jawab Tayuya.

"Namanya juga semangat masa muda. Sakura itu masih labil. Buktinya saat masih menjadi pacar Sasuke dulu, dia malah selingkuh dengan Gaara yang _notabene_ lebih kaya dari Sasuke. Tapi saat Sasuke jadian dengan Hinata, dia malah memohon kembali cinta Sasuke. Plin plan kan?" sambung Lee.

"Lagipula aku lebih suka Sasuke bersama Hinata. Banyak hal positif yang muncul di diri Sasuke sejak berpacaran dengan Hinata. Sasuke jadi murah senyum, lebih peduli dengan orang lain, dan juga mau bekerja sama dalam mengerjakan tugas. Menurut kalian?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika Sasuke bersama Sakura. Karena orang yang benar-benar mengerti tentang Sasuke itu adalah Sakura," protes Naruto.

"Jadi menurutmu, perselingkuhan Sakura dengan Gaara itu adalah wujud pengertian Sakura terhadap Sasuke, begitu?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Shikamaru benar. Lagian kau mendukung hubungan antara mereka berdua karena mereka sama-sama teman baikmu sejak kecil kan? Bagaimana kalau kita voting saja. Siapa yang setuju Sasuke pacaran dengan Hinata?" Ino mengacungkan tangannya ke atas yang disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Hampir semua yang ada disitu mengacungkan tangan tanda setuju kecuali Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru juga mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Naruto memandangi teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat kompak. Jelas tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang setuju jika Sasuke pacaran dengan Sakura melainkan dirinya.

"Yah. Terserah Sasuke saja. Kan dia yang menjalani," sergah Naruto.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik tidak ada salahnya bagi kita untuk mendukung hubungan yang sedang dijalani oleh teman kita. Begitu juga dengan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata turun dari motor Sasuke saat tiba di depan rumah kakak sepupunya, Neji. Dulunya Neji tinggal bersama keluarganya saat masih kuliah. Kini setelah menikah, Neji memutuskan untuk pindah dan memiliki rumah sendiri. Dan disinilah Hinata akan tinggal sekarang. Dia merasa trauma jika terus-terusan tinggal di rumah lamanya. Dan Neji serta istrinya setuju-setuju saja jika Hinata ingin tinggal bersama mereka.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Sasuke setelah memarkirkan motornya dan membawa tas yang berisi barang-barang Hinata.

Begitu mereka masuk, istri Neji langsung menyambut mereka. "Hinata, Sasuke. Kalian sudah sampai. Ayo sini, masuk." Tenten kemudian menunjukkan dimana kamar Hinata berada.

"Sasuke. Tinggallah untuk makan malam bersama kami. Sebentar lagi Neji juga akan pulang," ajak Tenten.

"Baik, Tenten-san," Sasuke mengiyakan. Dia kemudian membantu Hinata membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hinata masih terlihat begitu murung. Dalam beberapa hari ini, tidak banyak kata-kata yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Dia lebih banyak diam. Sasuke terus mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi semuanya terasa percuma. Sasuke kemudian merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang sedang menyusun pakaian ke lemarinya.

"Sasuke," ucapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Kau bahkan tidak tersenyum padaku," tanya Sasuke.

"M-Maaf."

Sasuke mengecup bahu Hinata yang terlihat. "Aku sayang padamu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini. Hatiku juga ikut sakit."

"Iya. A-Aku tahu. Aku p-pasti akan kembali s-seperti dulu. Hanya m-masalah waktu."

"Kapan?"

"S-Secepatnya."

"Hinata, Sasuke. Neji sudah pulang. Ayo kita makan malam," panggil Tenten dari arah dapur.

Hinata menunda kegiatannya dan mengajak Sasuke ke ruang makan. Mulai malam ini, Hinata resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Neji, Tenten, dan calon bayi yang dikandung Tenten.

Tidak lama setelah makan malam selesai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Hinata jika dia memang masih ingin sendiri. Sasuke memakai helmnya dan bersiap untuk menyalakan mesin motornya.

"A-Ano, Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke tidak jadi menghidupkan mesin motornya ketika Hinata mengajaknya bicara. "Ya?"

"Besok jemput a-aku ya. Aku i-ingin kembali ke s-sekolah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-Yakin."

Sasuke turun dari motornya dan membuka helmnya. "Baiklah. Setelah ini langsung istirahat ya. Besok pagi aku jemput," kata Sasuke sambil menggosok lengan atas Hinata.

Setelah memberi anggukan sekali, Hinata mendapatkan kecupan di dahinya dari Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke menyalakan motornya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di sekolah masih seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini Hinata mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian. Jika sebelumnya orang-orang melihatnya sebagai orang yang beruntung karena menjadi pacar Sasuke, sekarang orang-orang melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Anak pembunuh, anak korban pembunuhan, gadis yang mengalami trauma sampai gila, dan lain sebagainya. Entah kapan orang-orang di sekolah ini berhenti untuk iri pada Hinata.

Tapi Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia ada dimanapun Hinata berada. Kecuali di toilet perempuan tentunya. Kejadian yang menimpa Hinata membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Dulunya Hinata sempat mengira bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengannya hanya sebagai pelarian dari hubungannya yang gagal dengan Sakura. Tapi sekarang Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar suka padanya.

Sudah sebulan sejak peristiwa pembunuhan yang menewaskan ibu Hinata dan menyeret ayahnya ke hukuman mati. Hinata sudah tersenyum lagi. Dia sudah mulai melupakan rasa kehilangan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap malam. Adalah Sasuke orang yang berjasa untuk mendukung Hinata.

"Jadi kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah kau s-saja. Kan kau yang m-membawa motornya," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah."

"Eh, tunggu s-sebentar." Hinata melihat ada telpon masuk di layar ponselnya. "Halo, Tenten-Nee."

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"K-Kita ke rumah sakit s-sekarang," ujar Hinata panik.

Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit. Hinata berlari-lari di sekitar koridor rumah sakit untuk mencari dimana Tenten berada. Sasuke menyusulnya di belakang.

"Hinata." Tenten memeluk Hinata sambil menangis sesenggukan. "Mobil Neji mengalami kecelakaan. Dokter bilang keadaannya sangat parah dan tidak bisa tertolong lagi."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika dia melihat ranjang beroda yang membawa mayat Neji keluar dari ruangan ICU. Rasanya Hinata mau pingsan. Tapi dia harus tegar di hadapan Tenten. Karena bagaimanapun Tenten yang paling menderita karena kehilangan Neji.

Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memandangi dua perempuan yang sedang menangis sambil berpelukan di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenten-Nee. Makanlah s-sedikit. Sedikit saja. Kau harus m-memperhatikan kesehatan j-janinmu," ucap Hinata yang sedang membujuk Tenten untuk makan.

Sepuluh hari setelah kepergian Neji, kondisi Tenten hampir sama dengan kondisi Hinata ketika pembunuhan terjadi. Namun keadaan Tenten lebih ironis. Dia sama sekali tidak mau makan. Tentu saja ini tidak baik baginya. Mengingat dia sedang dalam kondisi mengandung.

"Aku tidak lapar, Hinata."

"Walau tidak l-lapar, setidaknya m-makanlah sedikit."

Tenten bangkit dari duduknya di sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membujuk Tenten kembali ke kondisinya semula. Setelah meletakkan piring yang masih penuh dengan makanan di atas meja dapur, Hinata memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Hinata kembali bermimpi buruk. Bahkan kali ini lebih buruk. Dia terus merasa gelisah. Keringat membasahi pakaian tidurnya. Lalu dia terbangun ketika mendengar suara pecahan yang berasal dari dapur. Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

Hinata melihat Tenten sedang duduk bersandar di meja dapur dengan darah yang keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya dan merintih kesakitan. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Hinata kemudian menelepon ambulans melalui telepon di ruang tamu. Tidak lama kemudian ambulans datang mengantarkan Tenten yang dinyatakan keguguran ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Orang-orang kembali membicarakan tentang kejadian-kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa keluarganya. Terakhir kali adalah Tenten yang juga meninggal setelah mengalami keguguran. Sungguh tragis. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata kembali ke sekolah dengan desas-desus seperti ini. Dia benar-benar bisa gila jika orang-orang terus membahas tentang kejadian-kejadian tersebut.

"Hinata, kau datang. Ayo masuk. Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya," sapa Mikoto saat Hinata berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Iya, Oku-san." Hinata menuju ke kamar Sasuke seperti yang dikatakan Mikoto. Sudah lama dia tidak datang kemari setelah banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sedang lelah sekali hari ini. Maaf telah membuatmu datang kemari," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga s-sudah lama tidak k-kemari."

"Aku tidur sebentar ya," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Iya."

Hinata sudah berpikir masak-masak tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sudah cukup kesedihan yang dirasakan Hinata. Dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Apalagi jika hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke. Mungkin dia akan menangis darah jika itu memang terjadi.

Semua orang-orang terdekat Hinata telah pergi dengan cara yang mengerikan. Kini tinggal Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Dia khawatir jika Sasuke akan mengalami hal yang sama. Untuk itu Hinata telah memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke. Pergi ke suatu tempat dimana Sasuke tidak bisa menemukannya.

Tidak terasa air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya. Setiap belaian tangannya terhadap Sasuke adalah salam perpisahan yang tak terucapkan. Dia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke, pasti Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya. Biarlah Hinata pergi secara diam-diam. Itu juga demi kebaikan Sasuke.

Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah terlelap, Hinata menggantikan pangkuannya dengan bantal secara perlahan. Dia kemudian meletakkan sepucuk surat di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke. Setelah mengecup lembut kening Sasuke, Hinata beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang bermimpi indah.

Hinata tidak bertemu lagi dengan Mikoto saat dirinya ingin keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Itu lebih baik, pikirnya. Perlahan, Hinata menentukan tujuan berikutnya. Meski masih bingung, dia harus pergi dengan segera. Sebelum Sasuke terbangun dan membaca surat tersebut.

Setelah memandang ke arah rumah Sasuke, Hinatapun melangkah meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meraba-raba tumpuan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa rasanya lebih empuk dari kaki manusia. Sasuke langsung bangkit. Dugaannya benar. Hinata tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Tapi yang punya nama tidak memberikan jawaban. Sasuke lalu menemukan sepucuk surat di atas mejanya. Dia mengambil surat tersebut lalu membacanya.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke._

_Aku harus pergi._

_Aku khawatir jika kau terus bersamaku, kau akan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti keluargaku._

_Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi._

_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku._

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

_Hinata..._

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengambil kunci motornya. Setelah mengenakan jaket hitam dan helmnya, Sasuke langsung menuju motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Sasuke terus memacu sepeda motornya meski tidak tahu harus mencari Hinata dimana. Dia tidak mungkin berada di rumah Neji ataupun di rumahnya yang dulu. Sasuke mencoba bertanya terlebih dahulu pada beberapa teman mereka. Siapa tahu saja Hinata menghubungi mereka.

"Sasuke. Mana Hinata?" tanya Ino begitu Sasuke sampai di rumahnya.

"Apa Hinata ada menghubungi kalian?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Ino, Sakura, Naruto, dan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng tanda bingung.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyerahkan surat dari Hinata kepada Ino. Yang lain mendekat kepada Ino untuk membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

"Hinata pergi? Kemana?" tanya Ino panik.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin menanyakannya pada kalian, Ino," jawab Sasuke yang juga panik.

"Ah, iya. Tapi Hinata tidak ada menghubungi kami," balas Ino.

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan padamu, Sasuke. Makanya dia meninggalkanmu. Lagipula buat apa kau mengejar Hinata. Kau saja tidak mengejarku saat aku meninggalkanmu," protes Sakura.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kau pikir aku lelaki bodoh yang mau mengejar gadis yang sudah mengkhianatiku seperti dirimu, hah!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke yang begitu berang padanya. Padahal saat Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya selingkuh dengan Gaara, Sasuke tidak semarah ini. Sasuke bahkan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun saat mengetahui pacarnya berkhianat.

"Sabar, Sasuke. Tenangkan emosimu," ucap Shikamaru seraya melerai Sasuke dan Sakura dengan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kami tahu kau panik. Tapi cobalah untuk berpikir jernih. Aku dan Naruto akan membantumu mencari Hinata. Kita berpencar dan terus saling menghubungi jika ada perkembangan."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ino dan Sakura, tetaplah disini. Kami akan segera kembali," perintah Shikamaru.

Sasuke bergegas mengendarai motornya. Begitu juga Shikamaru dan Naruto yang membawa kendaraan mereka masing-masing mulai berpencar untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Hinata. Mereka mendatangi setiap halte bus, rumah teman-teman mereka, bahkan tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sasuke mulai putus asa ketika Shikamaru dan Naruto belum juga menemukan Hinata. Sasuke lalu menghentikan motornya di pinggir perbatasan jalan yang mengarah ke danau. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengenang kemesraannya bersama Hinata di dekat danau tersebut di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia berharap bahwa sebelum pergi, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari. Dan jika Sasuke belum terlambat, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan Hinata disini.

"Hinata," panggilnya setengah berbisik.

Benar saja. Tidak lama kemudian, mata Sasuke menangkap sosok yang begitu dia kenal. Sosok yang sedang ia cari. Disana, di seberang jalan. Gadis itu sedang menuju halte bus dengan menenteng tas di tangannya. Itu pasti dia. Itu Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Gadis itu menoleh mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Matanya mendelik dan kemudian berpaling sambil mempercepat langkahnya ke halte bus. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia berlari meninggalkan motornya dan menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat kondisi jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata," panggilnya lagi ketika Hinata semakin menjauh.

Tubuhnya terhenti di tengah jalan. Matanya menyipit akibat cahaya lampu dari sebuah mobil yang sangat menyilaukan. Pengemudi mobil tidak mampu menghindar. Pedal rem diinjak sekuat tenaga. Namun terlambat.

BRAAKKK

Hinata kembali melihat kejadian yang mengerikan dengan kedua matanya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke terbaring di tengah jalan setelah tubuhnya ditabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Hinata menjatuhkan tasnya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dia kemudian berlutut di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"S-Sasuke," panggilnya. Hinata mengangkat kepala Sasuke perlahan ke pangkuannya.

"Sasuke." Hinata mulai menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

Orang-orang berteriak minta dipanggilkan ambulans. Beberapa di antaranya juga ikut menangis melihat kemirisan yang dihadapi gadis yang sedang memangku kepala korban tabrakan yang terlihat tak berdaya ini.

"Aku m-mohon . . . j-jangan dia," pinta Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangis Hinata tidak pernah berhenti. Tangannya terus memainkan ujung roknya. Usapan di bahunya berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan kegelisahan Hinata sebelum dirinya mendengar kabar dari dokter mengenai keadaan Sasuke.

"Hinata. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Bukan kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini," ucap Mikoto yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Hinata dan merangkul bahunya.

"Tapi j-jika Sasuke tidak m-mengejarku, i-ini semua tidak akan t-terjadi," balas Hinata sambil terisak. "S-Seharusnya aku t-tidak menulis s-surat itu."

Mikoto tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menenangkan Hinata. Ino dan Sakura ikut menangis. Fugaku, Itachi, Naruto dan Shikamaru juga hanya bisa diam memendam kegelisahan mereka. Sesaat kemudian, dokter yang menangani Sasukepun keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya gegar otak ringan akibat benturan dan luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuh. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan tidak ada luka dalam ataupun luka lain yang membahayakan. Dalam waktu tiga hari, pasien sudah boleh pulang jika dia mau."

"Syukurlah."

Hinata juga ikut mengucapkan kata syukur dalam hatinya. Ternyata Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia melihat semua orang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah sadar. Hinata yakin lebih baik dia tidak usah menemui Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi, daripada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi lagi pada Sasuke.

Ino yang masuk belakangan heran ketika menyadari Hinata tidak ada di ruangan tersebut. Ino kembali keluar dan mencari Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya saat menemukan Hinata yang menuju lift. Ino menarik Hinata ke lorong yang agak sepi.

"Kau tetap ingin pergi? Kemana?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Kemana s-saja. Asal tidak bertemu d-dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak i-ingin dia mengalami hal yang sama s-seperti keluargaku," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke pasti akan merasa sangat sedih."

"I-Itu lebih baik daripada a-aku yang harus kehilangan dia u-untuk selamanya."

Ino merasa iba melihat Hinata seperti ini. Di satu sisi ia ingin mencegah Hinata untuk pergi. Tapi di sisi lain, sebagai teman dia harus mendukung apapun keputusan Hinata.

"Sasuke, kau masih harus berbaring. Jangan berjalan-jalan dulu." Suara yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit memecah keheningan antara Hinata dan Ino.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di ujung lorong. Ino membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata memiliki momen mereka sendiri dengan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, Hinata memilih untuk mundur.

"Jangan S-Sasuke," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti keluargamu? Aku mohon jangan begitu."

"Tapi kenyataannya m-memang begitu. Buktinya k-kau berada disini s-sekarang," balas Hinata yang belum mampu mengontrol suaranya dengan baik.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"M-Menyadari apa?"

"Saat kau hampir pergi, aku hampir mati. Jika kau benar-benar pergi, mungkin aku akan benar-benar mati."

"S-Sasuke . . ."

Sasuke akhirnya bisa mendekati Hinata dan menghapus air matanya. "Jangan pergi ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia sadar jika dia pergi, maka hati Sasuke akan mati. Dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada melihat kematian yang sebenarnya. Hinata juga tidak perlu merasa sendiri lagi. Karena masih ada Sasuke yang akan dan terus menemaninya, hingga akhir hidup mereka nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: gantung ia endingnya? saia agak bingung mo buat endingnya.. yg pasti ni happy ending.. hhe".. buat yg request SasuHina family, sabar dulu ia.. tema ceritanya dah ada, tp ngantri.. buat yg nanya tentang Naruto dkk yg cuma numpang lewat, mungkin karena ni one-shot makanya saia hanya fokus ke SasuHina-nya.. kalo ngebahas yg lain ntar ceritanya jadi kepanjangan..**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasuta :: untuk ripiunya XD**

**Hyuuga Nii, Nana, Nagisa Imanda, reader, Seichi, Ruchan, Shinji Aishiteru, Vipris..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	8. Make A Joke

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

**Just Us :: Make A Joke**

**Pairing :: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno**

**Summary :: Lelucon, sandiwara perselingkuhan, hingga tangisan kepura-puraan mewarnai hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Happy Birthday, Sasuke! July 23rd.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam yang terpajang di dinding kamar bercat biru itu terus dipandangi oleh pemuda yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya. Sofa yang sebelumnya berada di dekat jendela ia geser sehingga posisinya tepat berada di depan jam dinding tersebut. Ini dia lakukan karena _angle_ dari sofa ke jam tidak bersinggungan. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.10 dinihari. Setelah menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah ponselnya. Aneh sekali. Sudah jam segini tapi belum ada telpon masuk dari sang pacar untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Niatnya dia menunggu sampai tengah malam untuk menelpon Sasuke. Tapi yang ada dia malah ketiduran. Atau mungkin saja jam di rumahnya terlambat beberapa menit. Jadi Sasuke akan menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Lalu asumsi lain muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Ini adalah asumsi terburuk. Mungkin saja dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Kasihan sekali dirinya jika pacarnya sendiri lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Karena terlalu banyak asumsi-asumsi berkeliaran di otaknya, lebih baik Sasuke memastikannya saja. Diapun mencari kontak bernama _My Little Hime_ dan kemudian men-_dial_ nomor tersebut. Bagus. Sekarang Sasuke malah merasa sedikit gugup saat telpon tersambung. Padahal hampir setiap hari dia menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Jeda beberapa detik, telponpun akhirnya dijawab.

"_Moshi-moshi._" Suara di ujung telpon benar-benar menenangkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"_B-Belum. Aku masih m-mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei,_" jawabnya.

'Oke. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas sampai-sampai dia lupa sudah jam berapa ini,' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Jam 12 l-lewat 15,_" jawabnya santai.

'Dia tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang. Dia pastinya juga tahu kalau ini sudah masuk tanggal 23 Juli. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa?"

"_Tadi kan s-sudah kubilang m-mengerjakan tugas._"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya lagi. Saking gugup dan bingungnya dia sampai lupa dengan apa yang telah mereka bicarakan.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari ujung telpon. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara tepukan di jidat Sasuke.

"_Kau s-sendiri kenapa belum t-tidur?_" Kali ini giliran dia yang bertanya.

"Ng, anu . . aku b-belum bisa tidur," jawab Sasuke mencari alasan.

"_S-Sejak kapan kau k-ketularan gagapku?_" candanya.

Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa dia sedang menunggu pacarnya ini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Hinata," kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Sasuke. Kau s-sedang melihat b-bulan, tidak?_" tanya Hinata yang juga mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baru saja, saat kau mengatakannya."

"_Bulan m-malam ini indah, ya. Bulat penuh d-dan berwarna kuning. Saat pertama mendengar l-lagu Yellow Moon-nya Akeboshi, a-aku sempat heran. Kenapa Akeboshi m-menganggap bulan itu berwarna kuning? __Tapi s-setelah diperhatikan, terkadang b-bulan memang berwarna kuning._"

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

"_Kalau melihat warna kuning, a-aku jadi ingat Naruto-kun._"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau masih ingat padanya?"

"_Tentu s-saja. Dia itu kan cinta p-pertamaku._"

Sasuke makin heran. Kenapa Hinata membahas Naruto di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka?

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba memancing Hinata.

"_Iya. Sepertinya aku m-melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Aa, aku ingat!_"

Ara! Akhirnya dia ingat, pikir Sasuke.

"_Naruto-kun bilang besok dia m-mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku jadi p-penasaran._"

Senyum Sasuke luntur. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tidak ingat kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Sudah malam. Sampai jumpa." Belum sempat Hinata membalas, Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungan telpon. Diapun beranjak ke kasurnya dan terlelap tak lama setelah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk menopang dagunya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja seakan-akan sedang mengitung waktu. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Tapi Hinata masih saja sibuk dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang meminta Hinata untuk memberikan les singkat kepada mereka. Kakashi-sensei suka memberikan pelajaran secara gantung. Sehingga para siswa harus belajar sendiri lagi untuk melengkapi ilmunya. Untung saja mereka memiliki Hinata di kelas ini. Tapi sepertinya pacarnya si Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan hal ini.

Beberapa siswa yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah ketika Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan menarik Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya dan menuju ke depan kelas.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Ini kan jam istirahat," ajak Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke. Aku h-harus membantu mereka belajar," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk ke sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang masih menunggu Hinata kembali dengan sabar. Sasuke melihat mereka seperti orang-orang yang hanya ingin mengerubungi Hinata dan mencari perhatian daripada belajar.

"Besok kan masih bisa. Ayolah," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata jadi bingung. Bagaimanapun teman-temannya yang duluan meminta bantuan padanya daripada Sasuke. Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman-temannya hanya karena ajakan ke kantin dari Sasuke. Mata Hinata kemudian melihat ke arah pintu kelas dimana dua petinggi fans klub Sasuke sedang bergosip. Sebuah ide kemudian muncul di otaknya.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah jadian dengan Hinata, bukan berarti dua gadis ini tidak suka lagi pada Sasuke. Mereka malah membuat taruhan, jika Sasuke putus dengan Hinata maka siapakah yang akan menjadi pacar Sasuke selanjutnya di antara mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka harus menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan jika Sasuke sudah menikah sekalipun, mereka akan menunggu sampai Sasuke bercerai. Ya. Mereka akan menanti dudanya Sasuke.

Hinata melangkah ke arah dua gadis tersebut, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Aku bisa minta tolong, tidak?" tanyanya kepada dua gadis tersebut.

"Minta tolong apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kami bisa, pasti kami bantu," sambung Ino.

"Begini. Aku sedang sibuk menemani Kiba dan yang lainnya belajar. Jadinya aku tidak bisa menemani Sasuke ke kantin. Kalian berdua bisa tidak temani Sasuke ke kantin?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar permintaan Hinata kepada Sakura dan Ino. Sudah cukup penderitaannya dikejar-kejar kedua gadis ini bersama _fangirls_-nya. Dia tidak mau lagi mengalaminya. Tapi kenapa Hinata malah menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sakura dan Ino? Apa Hinata sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya?

"Aa, tidak perlu. Aku tidak jadi ke –"

"Dengan senang hati, Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura dan Ino serentak sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

'Hinata, selamatkan aku!' teriak batin Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino menggandeng Sasuke yang sedikit berontak keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Hinatapun akhirnya bisa menemani teman-temannya belajar dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bersandar di dinding dengan nafas tersengal-sengal di ujung koridor sekolah setelah dirinya berhasil melarikan diri dari serbuan siswi-siswi yang menyerangnya secara membabi buta saat di kantin tadi. Awalnya dia merasa tenang karena Sakura dan Ino berada di kanan dan kirinya. Sehingga tidak ada tempat lagi untuk siswi lain jika ingin menempel padanya. Tapi dia tetap merasa gerah ketika Sakura dan Ino sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. Saat Sasuke bertanya bagaimana caranya dia makan, maka mereka akan menjawab _kami yang akan menyuapimu_.

Meskipun keadaan sempat terkendali untuk beberapa saat, kegaduhan mulai terjadi ketika seorang siswi menghampiri meja tempat mereka duduk dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke. Suasana di kantin seakan menggila setelah itu. Para siswi yang awalnya duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, semuanya pada menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengucapkan hal yang sama. Sasuke akhirnya melancarkan jurus kaki seribu dan meninggalkan kantin yang ribut dengan teriakan-teriakan dari siswi-siswi tersebut.

Setelah mampu mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri taman untuk melepaskan kepenatannya. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mencari tempat duduk, Sasuke melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang di taman tersebut. Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan langkahnya ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata yang malu-malu saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

Terasa darah mendesir di dadanya. Ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Setahunya saat Hinata menjadi pacarnya, Hinata sudah tidak lagi sedekat dulu dengan Naruto. Hinata mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Naruto untuk menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Tapi melihat mereka berdua seperti ini, Sasuke tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia marah, sedih, kesal dan bimbang karena mungkin saja Hinata tidak memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Sasuke karena dia masih menyukai Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjok dinding di sebelahnya. "Hanya aku, yang boleh membuat Hinata merona merah seperti itu," ucapnya seraya menggeretakkan rahangnya.

Sasuke akhirnya melangkah pergi dan menuju lokernya. Dia membutuhkan buku sejarah sebelum masuk ke kelas Kurenai-sensei. Begitu Sasuke membuka lokernya, beberapa bungkusan kado dan surat-surat menghambur keluar dari dalam lokernya. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi Sasuke tergerak untuk memungut kado dan surat yang sudah jatuh dan melihat nama pengirimnya satu persatu. Siapa tahu saja ada nama Hyuuga Hinata tertera disitu.

Sasuke terus membaca nama pengirim yang ada pada kado dan surat tersebut. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bertuliskan nama Hinata. Sampai pada bungkusan kado yang terakhir, dia tetap tidak menemukan nama Hinata.

"Aaarrghh," geram Sasuke sambil melemparkan kado-kado dan surat-surat tersebut ke tong sampah. Dia tidak butuh semua ucapan ulang tahun yang terkesan palsu dan berlebihan itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah ucapan ulang tahun yang tulus dari bibir Hinata. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya?

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya dengan tampang kusut. Tampangnya semakin kusut ketika mendapatkan hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei karena lupa membawa buku pelajaran.

Lengkaplah sudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Sasuke segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan berjalan cepat ke kelas Hinata. Dia tidak mau lagi kalah _start_ dengan si jabrik kuning itu. Tidak masalah juga jika dia kalah pada saat _start_, yang utama adalah dia bisa menang pada saat di tikungan. Sasuke heran sejak kapan dia memiliki motto seperti itu.

Ternyata Hinata sudah menunggunya di depan kelas dengan sebuah senyuman untuk Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sebuah visual yang menyesakkan bagi para penggemar Sasuke. Tapi sesuatu yang menyenangkan buat Sasuke. Karena dengan begitu dia bisa menunjukkan kepada orang-orang termasuk kepada si jabrik kuning itu kalau Hinata adalah miliknya. Sasuke merasa ulang tahunnya kali ini membuatnya semakin egois.

Seperempat perjalanan mereka hanya dilingkupi oleh diam. Sasuke tidak seperti orang lain yang suka menuntut kekasihnya berbicara sebagai bentuk komunikasi yang sempurna. Baginya, dengan berpegangan tangan seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan keeksistensian Hinata. Walau pada akhirnya Hinata ingin juga menyuarakan pengalamannya.

"Tadi Naruto-kun baik s-sekali. Dia memberikan aku coklat. Katanya dia baru s-saja membuka toko yang menjual coklat. Dia m-menyuruhku untuk sering-sering mampir kesana."

"Hn."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak suka m-makanan manis. Coklatnya enak s-sekali."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Jujur saja dia tidak suka saat nama Naruto disebutkan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tapi dia juga tidak mau memotong perkataan Hinata karena Hinata pasti akan tersinggung. Dan dia lebih tidak suka melihat Hinata jadi sedih gara-gara dirinya.

"Aku j-juga disuruh hadir saat peresmian tokonya. Hari s-sabtu nanti aku akan kesana."

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir. Hari sabtu? Tunggu dulu.

"Tapi, Hinata. Hari sabtu kita kan ada kencan."

"K-Kita batalkan saja. Aku ingin sekali hadir di a-acara itu dan memberikan dukungan untuk Naruto-kun."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Jangan pernah lagi membahas tentang Naruto di dalam pembicaraan kita!" bentak Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke yang cukup menyakitkan hatinya. Pandangannya berubah nanar ketika air matanya mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya. Sasuke menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sesuatu yang selalu dia jaga agar tidak terjadi akhirnya terjadi juga.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku . . ." Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa. Apalagi saat melihat Hinata yang mulai mewek.

"Hiks hiks," air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipi Hinata.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Howeeeeeee . . . hiks . . . hiks." Tangisan Hinata malah semakin kencang. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka yang membuat Sasuke semakin salah tingkah.

"Tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," kata Sasuke kepada orang-orang itu.

"Hinata, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Hinata memukul pelan dada Sasuke dan balas membentak. "Aku benci padamu!" Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku setelah mendengarkan kata-kata sakral dari mulut Hinata. Hinata benci padanya? Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke mencoba mengejar Hinata. Tapi Hinata sudah menaiki bus dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di halte bus tempat dirinya dan Hinata biasa menunggu bus bersama. Tapi sekarang dia sendirian. Dan mungkin setelah hari ini dia juga akan sendirian. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Padahal dia cuma ingin Hinata mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan merayakannya bersama dirinya. Sepertinya, Sasuke baru saja terdiskualifikasi saat terpeleset di tikungan sirkuit hati Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima." Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Setelah Hinata yang melupakan ulang tahunnya, sepertinya keluarganya juga melupakannya. Benar-benar ulang tahun yang tidak berkesan. Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampu.

"KEJUTAN!"

Hampir saja jantung Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya ketika mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumahnya. Disini telah menunggu orang-orang yang ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Sasuke. Ada Otou-san, Okaa-san dan Itachi-niisan. Ada juga teman-teman sekolahnya yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Gaara. Tidak pula ketinggalan dua petinggi fans klub Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura.

Nyaris sempurna. Itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Karena Hinata tidak hadir disini. Sasuke sedih mengingat Hinata yang membencinya. Tapi dia harus tetap tertawa di antara orang-orang yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya ini.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangkat sebuah kado yang cukup besar ke tengah ruangan. Sasuke penasaran. Kira-kira apa isi dari kado yang besar ini.

"Sasuke. Ini kado spesial dari kami semua. Ayo dibuka," kata ibu Sasuke dengan semangat. Yang lain juga tak kalah semangatnya meminta Sasuke untuk membuka kado tersebut.

Sambil tersenyum getir, Sasuke membuka satu persatu pita dan perekat yang menempel di permukaan kado besar di depannya ini. Sampai pada perekat yang terakhir, akhirnya Sasuke bisa membuka penutup atas kado yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sekali lagi, jantung Sasuke hampir saja meninggalkan tempatnya.

"OTANJOUBIE OMEDETTOU!" teriak Hinata begitu Sasuke membuka kadonya.

Ternyata isi dari kado besar itu adalah Hinata yang duduk meringkuk di dalam. Kemudian berdiri ketika Sasuke telah membuka kadonya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya. Hinata ada disini. Tepat di depannya. Di dalam kado ulang tahunnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke seraya memeluknya.

Suasana pesta semakin meriah ketika musik mulai menghentak. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya untuk memiliki pesta sendiri. Sasuke melihat Ino yang menarik Shikamaru untuk berdansa meskipun akhirnya Shikamaru menurutinya dengan malas. Ada juga Sakura yang mengajak Naruto berdansa dengan malu-malu. Sasuke senang karena setidaknya dua fans beratnya itu sudah menemukan pemuda yang tepat untuk mereka.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangan menuju balkon yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

"Kenapa k-kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku senang sekali kau ada disini. Kau tidak benar-benar marah padaku kan? Kau tidak membenciku kan?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"J-Jadi kau belum tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu s-semua hanya pura-pura."

Sasuke memasang tampang bodoh yang membuat Hinata berusaha menahan tawa saat melihatnya.

"Kau i-ingat saat kau menghubungiku tadi m-malam? Aku memang sengaja tidak m-menghubungimu agar kau duluan y-yang menghubungiku. Aku hampir ketiduran. Aku j-juga sedang tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Lalu saat di kelas, k-kami juga tidak belajar. Kami s-sengaja melakukannya. Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan juga terlibat. B-Begitu juga saat kau m-melihat aku dan Naruto-kun di taman. Kado dan s-surat di dalam loker. Hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei, aku yang s-selalu membahas tentang Naruto-kun dan yang terakhir s-saat aku menangis."

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sedang dikerjai ternyata. Dan Hinata melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Jadi, kau yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir bunuh diri, Hinata," candanya.

Mereka berdua menertawakan kebodohan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkah jahil pacar dan teman-temannya itu.

"Otanjoubie omedettou, Sasuke."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke melengkapi kebahagiaan ulang tahunnya dengan mengecup bibir orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Baginya, ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling berkesan selama hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: kayaknya kurang sadis ia ngerjain Sasuke-nya *dichidori*.. endingnya juga berantakan.. yang penting, Happy Birthday, Sasuke!**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasuta :: untuk ripiunya XD**

**Nara Aiko, hyuten, Nagisa Imanda, Shinji Aishiteru, ****Seichi, Vipris, Lollytha-chan..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	9. Lady Uchiha Not Hyuuga

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda. Last collection..**

**Just Us :: Lady Uchiha Not Hyuuga**

**Pairing :: SasuHina, NaruSaku**

**Summary :: "Sasuke. Kau kan anak orang kaya. Jika aku menikah denganmu, pasti kau akan membiayai uang kuliahku kan?" tanya Hinata. ****"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut. "Lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Hinata. ****"Tapi aku serius," ucap Sasuke.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahaha . . ."

Suara tawa membahana ketika wajah Hinata dipenuhi oleh sup makan siangnya akibat ulah Sasuke. Gadis tak berdosa itu harus menerima ulah jahil Sasuke setiap harinya dan wajib ditertawai karena keadaannya yang jadi berantakan seperti badut ulang tahun. Bak menu makan siang, perut Sasuke belum kenyang rasanya jika belum menjahili Hinata.

Yang dijahili pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika dia marah-marah, tampangnya pasti akan membuat orang-orang semakin geli melihatnya. Jika ingin melabrak Sasuke, Hinata tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Jadi ya terima nasib saja. Anggap saja dirinya sedang sial hari ini. Ralat. Maksudnya sedang sial setiap harinya.

Meski nampan yang berisi makanan itu masih penuh, Hinata tetap meninggalkannya untuk beranjak ke toilet. Wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus ia tutupi dengan poninya yang jatuh karena berjalan sambil menunduk. Para _fangirls _Sasuke berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya sambil berkata _Sasuke keren sekali_. Ya ampun. Apa mereka tidak bisa ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata dan mendukungnya? Gadis-gadis aneh.

"Lagi?" tanya Sakura seraya membantu Hinata membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang selalu dibawanya. "Aku heran. Sebenarnya apa maksud si Sasuke itu selalu menjahilimu setiap hari. Kau mau aku yang menghajarnya untuk mewakilimu?"

"T-Tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menghela nafas melihat temannya yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi ini. Meski sudah dijahili berkali-kali, dia tetap tidak mau membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Tapi dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Hanya di depan Hinata saja dia mau bersikap jahil dan konyol. Tapi jika di depan gadis lain, bahkan di hadapan Sakura yang paling populer satu sekolahan sekalipun, Sasuke tetap menjaga imej-nya dan selalu tampil _cool_.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang si Sasuke itu suka padamu ya?" cerocos Sakura.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya secepat kilat ke arah Sakura. "Tidak m-mungkin. Dia tampan begitu mana mungkin suka padaku."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau kan sangat manis. Hanya karena kau pemalu saja makanya tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan. Dan ternyata si Sasuke itu punya mata yang jeli karena mampu menemukan mutiara di dasar lautan."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sakura-chan."

"Siapa juga yang berlebihan. Eh, sudah bel masuk. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sepertinya sudah."

Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari toilet dan menuju kelas mereka. Seperti biasa. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan Hinata dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka. Benar-benar menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan sendirian ke gerbang sekolah setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Berbeda dengan saat di sekolah dimana Hinata selalu bersama Sakura, saat pulang sekolah dia selalu sendirian. Karena Sakura pulang dengan pacarnya.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang selalu dikaguminya sejak pertama kali pemuda itu menolongnya dari para senior yang super galak saat MOS berlangsung. Tapi sayang. Rasa kagum tinggallah rasa kagum ketika pemuda itu menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hai, Dobe! Ada yang minta diantar pulang nih," teriak Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba dan merangkul bahu Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah saat Sasuke menyebut nama panggilan Naruto yang merupakan pemuda pujaannya. Belum lagi posisi Sasuke yang begitu dekat sambil merangkul bahu Hinata membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Maaf, Teme. Sakura sudah menungguku. Lain kali saja ya!" Entah apa maksud Naruto menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin dia salah dengar dan mengira Sasukelah yang mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau pasti punya keinginan pulang bersama dengan Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"T-Tapi kan, N-Naruto-kun itu pacarnya Sakura-chan."

"Apa salahnya. Sakura pasti tidak akan keberatan jika kau meminjam pacarnya sehari saja." Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata agar bisa berbisik di telinganya, "Kalau kau memang sangat menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak berani bersaing dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Naruto?"

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. "I-Itu karena Sakura-chan adalah t-teman baikku. A-Aku rasa tidak ada s-salahnya mengalah untuk kebahagiaan teman. Lagipula Sakura-chan juga tidak tahu k-kalau aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya, "Kau ini memang payah!" Dengan begitu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih cengok dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

'Apa maksud orang itu?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Dia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dipanggil oleh Kakashi ke ruangannya. Sang kepala sekolah berambut perak ini selalu memperhatikan tingkat prestasi para siswanya. Dia juga tidak berat hati untuk memberikan nasihat dan dukungan agar prestasi para siswanya semakin meningkat. Mungkin keberadaan Hinata disini untuk mendapatkan nasihat tersebut.

"Ini hasil tes bulananmu untuk bulan ini. Sayang sekali kau berada di peringkat 6. Jika terus seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jalur khusus ke perguruan tinggi."

Hinata memperhatikan nama-nama yang tertera di atas namanya. Empat di antaranya tidak pernah tergeserkan oleh siapapun. Maka saingannya tinggallah orang di peringkat 5. Jika Hinata bisa menggesernya, maka dia akan termasuk dalam salah satu mahasiswa yang diterima di Universitas Tokyo melalui jalur khusus. Mengingat ujian di akhir bulan ini adalah tes terakhir yang menjadi penentuan.

Peringkat pertama, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang suka menjahili Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. Peringkat kedua, sepupu yang sangat menjengkelkan buat Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Peringkat ketiga, orang malas berotak encer, Nara Shikamaru. Peringkat keempat, sahabat Hinata sejak kecil, Haruno Sakura. Sudah lumrah melihat keempat orang ini menempati posisi tersebut tanpa tergeser sedikitpun sejak tahun pertama mereka di SMA Konoha.

Sedangkan di peringkat kelima, ada dua orang yang selalu berebut untuk menempati posisi ini. Persaingan mereka benar-benar ketat tanpa memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk orang lain. Merekalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Tenten. Bulan ini, Hinata harus menelan pil pahit karena Tenten yang menempati peringkat kelima. Dia harus lebih giat belajar lagi jika tidak ingin kalah dari Tenten di ujian akhir nanti.

"Kenapa tidak minta Neji untuk membantumu belajar?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia t-tidak punya waktu, Sensei," Hinata berbohong.

"Begitu ya. Jika saja aku masih seorang guru, pasti kau juga masih bisa menjadi murid lesku. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak mungkin lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Saya akan b-belajar sendiri."

"Ya. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kita akan lihat hasil akhirnya nanti. Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi jika masuk peringkat lima besar," janji Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik pelindung wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," ucap Hinata. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di rumah ini, jika Hinata tidak pulang maka itu lebih baik. Hinata melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya melalui ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini, Neji."

Hinata kenal suara itu. Saingan beratnya sedang ada disini ternyata. Dan pemandangan seperti ini memang tidak pernah mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Mereka itu sedang belajar atau bermesraan? Tapi Hinata tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Biar saja mereka mau berbuat apa. Yang Hinata sesalkan adalah Tenten memiliki kelebihan karena Neji membantunya belajar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya belajar sendiri. Sepertinya ujian akhir nanti akan terasa semakin berat untuk Hinata.

Jika ada usaha, pasti ada jalan. Hinata benar-benar belajar lebih giat. Begitu jam pelajaran berakhir, Hinata akan langsung pulang untuk segera belajar. Dia bahkan membawa makan siang dan makan malamnya ke kamar untuk dinikmati sambil belajar. Dia juga mengurangi waktu tidur malamnya agar lebih banyak ilmu yang bisa dia dapatkan.

Hinata patut senang karena usahanya selama dua minggu terakhir tidak sia-sia. Seperti janjinya, Kakashi langsung memanggil Hinata ke ruangannya begitu hasil peringkat terakhir keluar. Bukan lagi peringkat kelima, tapi peringkat keempat. Hinata berhasil menggeser Sakura yang menduduki peringkat kelima. Bukannya sedih, Sakura malah senang. Karena bagi Sakura, sahabatnya itu berhak mendapatkan hasil sesuai dengan jerih payahnya.

Ini akan menjadi berita bagus untuk sang ayah. Paling tidak Hinata bisa membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi orang yang berguna di keluarganya. Hinata melagkah dengan riang begitu keluar dari ruangan Kakashi. Tapi senyumnya itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Begitu sampai di lapangan olahraga, Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah bola basket yang melayang ke arahnya. Sontak Hinata berteriak dan mengambil posisi jongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya yang mungkin saja akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari bola basket tersebut.

"Hahahahaha!"

Hinata melihat bola basket tersebut menggelinding di sampingnya. Hinata menghela nafas. Untunglah dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi suara tawa yang terdengar oleh telinganya menandakan bahwa kejadian yang tadi itu disengaja oleh seseorang. Jika tidak disengaja, mengapa mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan Hinata dan justru menertawakannya.

Hinata langsung berdiri dan melihat si Uchiha Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Hinata menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh dengan ujung lengan blazernya. Dari semua ulah jahil Sasuke, entah kenapa yang satu ini membuat Hinata jadi ingin menangis. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menangis saat dijahili Sasuke.

Sebelum benar-benar terlihat seperti badut, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih menertawainya dengan keras. Tapi Sasuke, sudah tidak tertawa lagi sejak dia melihat Hinata mengusap-usap matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus berlari menyusuri jalan blok perblok ke rumahnya. Dia tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan berita bagus ini kepada ayahnya. Dia bisa masuk perguruan tinggi tanpa harus ikut tes lagi. Dan hanya lima siswa di sekolahnya yang mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut termasuk dirinya. Dia harap hal ini bisa membanggakan bagi ayahnya.

Saking senangnya, Hinata langsung menerobos masuk ke rumahnya tanpa memberi salam dulu. Dia bahkan menunda mengganti bajunya karena dia ingin segera menghampiri ayahnya. Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar ayahnya dan ingin segera mengetuknya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Hanya kau yang akan melanjutkan kuliah ke perguruan tinggi, Neji."

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu. Dia ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi pembicaraan antara ayahnya dan Neji.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Ojii-san?" tanya Neji.

"Profit usaha Paman belakangan ini mengalami penurunan. Paman butuh modal yang besar untuk mempertahankan usaha ini. Itu sebabnya Paman tidak akan mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membiayai uang kuliah Hinata. Setelah dipikir-pikir, meskipun kau hanyalah keponakan bagiku, tapi kau adalah laki-laki. Kau juga yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus usaha ini. Aku tidak yakin pada Hinata untuk mengemban amanah ini. Kaulah orang yang tepat," jelas Hiashi.

Hinata bisa membayangkan senyum licik Neji yang tersungging di wajahnya. Dia pasti sangat senang karena memiliki paman yang begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Hinata melihat kembali kertas yang berisi tentang resminya dirinya menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Tokyo. Tapi jika ayahnya tidak akan menyalurkan dana untuk pendidikannya, maka untuk apa kertas ini? Toh dia tidak akan pernah merasakan duduk di bangku kuliah.

Hinata berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Dia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Kertas berlogokan Universitas Tokyo itu kembali dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Tanpa terasa kakinya telah membawanya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas mengingat betapa tak diinginkannya dia di dunia ini. Andai saja ibunya masih hidup, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan seburuk ini. Kini dia telah sampai di sebuah jembatan jalan raya. Hinata berhenti dan berdiri menghadap ke sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk merasakan kebahagiaan walau hanya sehari saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedang murung, Sasuke justru sedang berbahagia bersama keluarganya.

"Berarti kau sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengikuti ujian masuk lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, Itachi. Sepertinya adikmu ini akan mengikuti prestasimu," goda Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Kita taruhan. IP di semester pertamamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan IP-ku," tantang Itachi.

"Baik. Siapa takut," balas Sasuke.

Mereka sekeluarga tertawa sambil menikmati makan siang di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi bukan Itachi namanya jika tidak menggoda adik satu-satunya itu.

"Setelah jadi mahasiswa, kau harus segera cari pacar. Kalau tidak kau akan diejek tidak normal oleh teman-temanmu," ejek Itachi.

"Apa perlu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja perlu. Apa kau tidak gerah jika terus ditanyai sedang berpacaran dengan siapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak suka perempuan?" jawab Itachi asal.

"Tentu saja aku suka perempuan," balas Sasuke sedikit emosi.

"Mana buktinya? Sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar juga."

"Ada seorang gadis yang aku suka sejak tahun pertama di sekolah."

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka ketika mendengar bahwa anggota keluarga mereka yang termuda ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Sejak masuk SMA pula.

"Tapi sayangnya dia sangat menyukai sahabatku. Tapi sahabatku itu malah berpacaran dengan sahabatnya gadis yang kusuka itu. Benar-benar rumit."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendekatinya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Setiap hari aku selalu mengganggunya, agar dia memperhatikanku. Tapi cara itu tidak berhasil. Dan tampaknya dia malah membenciku," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke." Mikoto ikut bersedih akan curahan hati putra bungsunya itu. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya diam tanpa berkomentar.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari kursi makannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Sasuke singkat dan berlalu dari ruang makan.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sebenarnya hari ini mood-nya sedang baik. Tapi setelah Itachi membahas tentang gadis yang Sasuke sukai, mood-nya langsung berubah drastis.

Dia kembali mengingat kejadian saat dia melemparkan bola basket ke arah Hinata dan hampir mengenainya jika saja dia tidak merunduk. Yang paling Sasuke ingat adalah saat Hinata hampir menangis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ulahnya kali ini sukses membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti Hinata begitu membencinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu merah menyala. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Sebenarnya dia ingin menemui Hinata dan minta maaf padanya. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu dimana Hinata tinggal. Sasuke berniat menghubungi Sakura untuk menanyakan alamat Hinata. Namun mengingat Sasuke yang suka mengganggu Hinata, Sakura pasti tidak akan mau memberitahukannya. Sasuke kembali meletakkan ponselnya di bangku sebelah.

Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang dia pikirkan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sedang apa disini? Kau mau bunuh diri, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"M-Memangnya dengan bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan m-masalah?" tanya Hinata seraya menghadap Sasuke.

HONK HONK

Suara klakson dari beberapa kendaraan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Lampu telah berubah hijau ternyata. Dan mobil Sasuke menghalangi jalan kendaraan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Hinata dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan, Hinata hanya diam. Matanya yang sebelumnya menatap arus air sungai kini memandangi gambar bergerak yang tersaji dari kaca jendela mobil. Sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Hinata pasrah saja jika ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana jahil Sasuke yang lain.

Sedangkan Sasuke rutin memperhatikan Hinata setiap satu menit sekali. Rasanya tidak mungkin Hinata sesedih ini hanya karena ulahnya. Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat Hinata begitu sedih. Sasuke membawa masuk mobilnya ke pekarangan rumahnya. Wajah Hinata yang semula murung kini terlihat melongo. Bagaimana tidak. Dia sedang melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dengan kedua matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke sekaya ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau di mobil terus?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aa i-iya." Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke dan tetap di tempatnya selama Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke.

"I-Ini rumahmu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata masih tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat Hinata memanggil nama keluarganya. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Dan iya, ini rumahku."

"Wow!" ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi terpukau.

Saking sibuknya Hinata melihat-lihat ke segala penjuru rumah yang bak istana bergaya Eropa itu, dia sampai menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"G-Gomen," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk. Wajahnya jadi memerah gara-gara dilihat terus oleh Sasuke.

"Rumahku ini bukan museum. Jadi jangan melihatnya dengan tampang seperti itu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke begitu membencinya hingga selalu berbicara ketus padanya. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya pada pemuda itu.

"G-Gomen. K-Kalau begitu lebih baik aku p-pulang." Hinata berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Sudah sampai sini masa mau pulang."

Hinata jadi bingung dan merasa serba salah. Dia pasti akan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Setidaknya memang hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke.

'Masuk kemana? Bukannya aku sudah masuk ke rumahnya?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata mengekori Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Kamar ini ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran kamar Hinata. Jelas saja. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menghitung perbandingan ukuran rumahnya dengan rumah Sasuke yang bisa terbilang sangat jauh.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu kulkas.

Wow! Bahkan di dalam kamarnya ada kulkas mini yang khusus menyimpan minuman kaleng.

"Kau p-punya eskrim?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi aku bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk membawakan eskrim."

Sasuke menggunakan telpon yang ada di kamarnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Hinata membayangkan dirinya yang selalu mengambil semuaya sendiri. Dan parahnya, dia itu juga berlaku sebagai pelayan di rumahnya. Jadi jika ayahnya atau Neji membutuhkan sesuatu, maka Hinatalah yang akan mengambilkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk oleh seseorang yang membawa eskrim setelah diizinkan masuk oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ingin terus berdiri disitu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia lalu menepuk permukaan kasur yang dia duduki agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu Hinata duduk, Sasuke langsung menyerahkan _cup_ eskrim yang telah dia buka kepada Hinata.

Bagi Hinata, menyicipi eskrim lezat membuatnya seakan terbang ke angkasa. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke terus memandanginya.

"Tadi itu, kau tidak benar-benar mau bunuh diri kan?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubris kehadiran Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. Sejak kapan orang ini begitu perhatian padanya. Dia mau bunuh diri atau tidak, itu kan bukan urusannya Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. K-Kau kan anak orang kaya. Jika aku m-menikah denganmu, pasti kau akan membiayai uang k-kuliahku kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Lupakan s-saja. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Hinata.

"Tapi aku serius," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke. "Ceritakan saja."

"Aku m-mendapatkan jalur khusus untuk m-masuk Universitas Tokyo."

"Lalu kenapa kau sedih?"

"Ayahku bilang, hanya N-Neji yang akan dikuliahkan o-olehnya, sedangkan aku tidak. Dia tidak p-punya cukup uang untuk m-membiayai kuliah kami b-berdua," jawab Hinata sedih.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Aku akan menikahimu."

Hinata mendelik. Sasuke segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak kelihatan oleh Hinata.

Hinata juga bangkit dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke. "T-Tunggu dulu. Aku hanya b-bercanda, Sasuke. Lagipula bagaimana dua orang menikah tanpa saling mencintai."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tapi kau selalu melihat orang lain."

"A-Apa?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata dan mendekatinya. Sekarang Hinata malah berjalan mundur.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai orang lain. Dan lebih sakit lagi saat kau tahu orang itu tidak membalas perasaan orang yang kau cintai."

Hinata berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke kini berjarak hanya beberapa senti darinya.

"_Marry me?_" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh permohonan.

Hinata berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Dia kemudian mencium Sasuke tepat di bibirnya. Meski Sasuke sempat terkejut, namun dia tetap membalas ciuman Hinata. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dan meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang kepala Hinata.

Sasuke membasahi bibir bawah Hinata dan mengecap eskrim kering yang masih tertinggal. Lidah dingin Hinata mengantarkan rasa manis yang biasanya tidak dia suka. Namun kali ini dia sangat menyukainya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata. Nekat juga gadis ini, pikirnya.

"I-Itu ciuman pertamaku," kata Hinata malu-malu. "Hanya untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Arigatou." Sasuke menarik Hinata lagi untuk ciuman yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kakashi dan berniat menghampiri lokernya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang belum sempat ia bawa pulang. Hanya ada sedikit anak-anak kelas tiga yang beredar di sekolah. Mengingat hari kelulusan tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan mereka ingin mempersiapkan diri dengan baik. Hinata sengaja datang untuk menemui Kakashi dan meminta saran darinya sebelum menginjak bangku kuliah. Dia sangat senang karena Sasuke dan keluarganya setuju untuk membiayai kuliahnya.

Begitu isi loker telah berpindah semua ke tasnya, Hinata mengunci lokernya dan ingin segera pulang. Tapi setiap rencana tampaknya tidak selalu mulus dalam pengimplementasiannya. Karena seseorang telah mengintainya sejak tadi dan menganggap Hinata adalah target buruannya kali ini.

BUKKK

Hinata kaget saat loker di sebelahnya menimbulkan bunyi pukulan dari sebuah kepalan tangan. Yang membuat darah Hinata berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang adalah kepalan tangan itu mendarat tepat di sebelah wajahnya. Hampir saja pukulan itu mengenai wajahnya.

"N-N-Neji," ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar muak padamu. Beraninya kau menyingkirkan Tenten dari peringkat lima besar. Kau dan temanmu yang berambut permen karet itu," bentak Neji.

"J-Jangan menghina Sakura-chan," balas Hinata takut-takut.

"Terserah! Lagipula untuk apa kau berusaha masuk Universitas. Ojii-san tidak akan mau membiayai uang kuliahmu sepeserpun."

"B-Bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar benalu! Kau selalu saja menyusahkan keluarga kita. Ojii-san sangat menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Hey kau. Jangan ganggu calon istriku."

Hinata dan Neji menoleh kepada seseorang yang dianggap Neji telah mengganggu mereka berdua.

"S-Sasuke."

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanya Neji ketus.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat di antara Hinata dan Neji dengan mendorong tubuh Neji agar menjauh dari Hinata. "Kukatakan jangan ganggu calon istriku. Dan kurasa kaulah yang benalu. Bukankah kau yang menumpang tinggal di rumah Hinata."

"Apa?" tanya Neji lagi. "Apa hubunganmu dengan si Uchiha ini?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"J-Jangan campuri u-urusanku," ucap Hinata sedikit membentak. Sasuke bisa merasakan lengannya dipegang erat oleh Hinata.

"Kau akan menyesal, Hinata." Nejipun meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke dengan sebuah ancaman yang selalu ditakuti oleh Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab ya. Namun air matanya yang sudah membanjir dari tadi tidak bisa berbohong. Dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan mencoba menenangkannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat sikap Neji terhadap Hinata yang sebenarnya. Sama sekali tidak seperti keluarga.

"Aku temani kau pulang," Sasuke menawarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti dugaan Hinata, ancaman Neji bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Begitu turun dari mobil Sasuke, Hinata langsung melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dua buah koper diletakkan di halaman rumahnya. Belum lagi buku-buku serta barang-barangnya yang lain yang dicampakkan begitu saja. Ayahnya dan Neji keluar dari rumah sambil membawa barang-barang lain.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ke rumah ini jika kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku," perintah Hiashi.

"Otou-san," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Aku tidak sudi lagi menjadi Ayahmu."

Sasuke mengambil koper-koper tersebut tanpa menghiraukan perkataan dari Hiashi.

"Kau akan menyesal pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha. Dia akan membuangmu," cela Neji.

"Oh ya? Aku rasa Hinata akan jauh lebih menyesal jika terus tinggal di rumah ini. Aku yakin bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari keluarga kalian. Itu janjiku. Ayo, Hinata."

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap berada di mobil selama Sasuke mengambil seluruh barang-barang Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Hinata melihat ayah dan sepupunya sebelum mobil meninggalkan bekas rumahnya. Kesedihannya seakan hilang saat dirinya melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Sasuke adalah keluarga baru baginya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

"Serius?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat barang-barang Hinata yang kini telah berada di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda," jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan sedih. Tinggal saja disini bersama kami. Kami punya banyak kamar kosong. Bibi juga tidak punya anak perempuan. Pasti menyenangkan ada teman bergosip setiap hari," ujar Mikoto.

"Okaa-san," sela Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, Nona Hyuuga," ucap Fugaku.

"Hyuuga? Bukankah seharusnya Nona Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke. Pipi Hinata langsung memerah saat mendengarnya.

"Kau harus bersabar dulu, Sasuke," jawab Mikoto.

Mereka semua tertawa untuk menghibur Hinata. Hinatapun ikut tersenyum karena sekarang dia tidak perlu merasa tertekan lagi. Inilah yang dinamakan keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak ingin berjalan di samping pemuda setampan Uchiha Sasuke. Para gadis berlomba-lomba untuk tampil semenarik mungkin jika bertemu dengan bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Make up tebal dan pakaian seksi adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi Sasuke. Belum lagi senyuman nakal dan ucapan selamat pagi yang genit membuat perut Sasuke seakan ingin mengeluarkan sarapan pagi yang disantapnya sebelum berangkat kuliah.

Mereka terus berusaha agar bisa jalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Mereka mau berbuat apa saja yang penting mereka menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika menggubris gadis-gadis hiperaktif seperti itu. Lagipula sepanjang perjalanan di kampus Sasuke selalu ditemani oleh seorang gadis. Jadi buat apa dia menanggapi gadis-gadis itu. Toh yang satu ini tidak perlu memakai make up tebal dan pakaian minim untuk terlihat cantik dan seksi di mata Sasuke.

Hyuuga . . . err maksudnya Uchiha Hinata, selalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kedua orang ini sebenarnya sudah menikah. Bahkan nama Uchiha yang dipakai Hinata membuatnya dianggap sebagai adik atau sepupunya Sasuke. Seharusnya mereka sudah menyadari tentang hal itu. Tapi sebagian dari mereka tetap tidak rela jika Sasuke telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Bagi Hinata, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan nama Uchiha. Contohnya saja saat absen di kelas. Kebanyakan dosen memanggil nama keluarga mahasiswanya untuk menandakan kehadiran.

"Uchiha-san," panggil Kurenai. Tidak ada jawaban. "Uchiha-san," panggilnya lagi. "Uchiha Hinata-san." Lebih lengkap kali ini.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil seakan gelapan, "Iya, hadir."

Kurenai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Hinata lupa kalau sekarang namanya sudah Uchiha, bukan lagi Hyuuga.

Sasuke selalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dan tidak mau masuk karena takut mengganggu. Dia terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang belajar memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang lain di depan cermin.

"Hey. Nama saya Hyuu –, ahh bukan. U-Uchiha Hinata. Salam kenal." Entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Dia harus segera bisa agar tidak mempermalukan keluarganya di depan umum. Dia sampai tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang mendekatinya. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut istrinya. Membuat Hinata tersentak kecil karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengecup leher istrinya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu, "Boleh kenalan? Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Hinata," jawab Hinata mantap. Hinata kaget. Dia bisa. Dia bisa mengucapkan Uchiha Hinata tanpa menyebutkan Hyuu terlebih dahulu dan dia tidak tergagap sama sekali.

Hinata berbalik dan memeluk erat Sasuke yang telah membantunya. Dia memang selalu menjadi dewa penolong bagi Hinata.

"Ayo kita ke dokter," ajak Sasuke.

Bukan. Bukan untuk memeriksakan kandungan. Tapi mereka ingin konsultasi untuk menunda kehamilan. Mereka merasa masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki bayi dan mereka berniat untuk menyelesaikan dulu studi mereka. Walau sudah ingin menggendong cucu, tapi Fugaku dan Mikoto tetap menghargai keputusan Sasuke dan Hinata. Bukankah Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke karena ingin meneruskan kuliahnya. Jadi jangan melencengkan rencana awal hanya karena keinginan yang masih bisa dibendung.

Meski sudah menikah bukan berarti Sasuke tidak lagi merasa cemburu. Hinata ternyata mudah dekat dengan Fugaku dan Itachi. Tidak jarang Hinata membantu Mikoto untuk membawakan secangkir teh ke ruangan kerja Fugaku dan memijit bahunya di saat dia lelah. Itachi yang notabene belum menikah juga sering mengobrol dengan Hinata. Jika ada kesempatan, Sasuke selalu menyelip dan duduk di antara Itachi dan Hinata. Itachi tidak menyangka Sasuke akan cemburu karenanya. Padahal Itachi menganggap Hinata sebagai adik perempuan yang ingin dimilikinya selain _baka otouto_-nya itu.

Namun yang paling berbahagia tentulah Mikoto. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi satu-satunya wanita di keluarga mereka, sekarang telah datang satu wanita lagi yaitu Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyanyangi menantunya itu. Selalu sopan dan ramah meski telah memliki nama Uchiha. Sama sekali tidak arogan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

Selain itu kehidupan mereka di kampus tidaklah selalu mudah. Sasuke yang masih dikejar-kejar penggemarnya, dan Hinata yang masih terancam akan kehadiran Neji. Tidak jarang Sasuke menangkap basah Neji yang mencoba mengganggu Hinata. Dia suka mengejek Hinata yang sudah memakai nama Uchiha sekarang. Berkali-kali Sasuke harus mengancamnya agar tidak mengganggu Hinata lagi.

Tepat setahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka mendapat undangan dari Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka akan bertunangan dua minggu lagi. Sasuke dan Hinata membaca undangan tersebut sambil duduk di balkon yang menghadap matahari terbenam. Hinata mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang sedang merangkulnya. Ada doa yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah harapan dimana mereka ingin seperti ini selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

6 tahun kemudian.

Sasuke turun dari mobil mewahnya yang berhenti di depan sebuah perusahaan yang merupakan klien bisnis pertamanya sejak pendidikannya selesai. Dia sudah mulai mengerjakan proyek-proyek ringan dari Uchiha Corp,. Dan kali ini adalah langkah awalnya untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti ayah dan kakaknya.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-san," sapa klien Sasuke.

"Panggil Sasuke saja, Sabaku-san."

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Gaara. Ayo silakan duduk. Karin, tolong ambilkan minum beserta _portfolio_-nya."

Pembicaraan dan kerja sama berjalan lancar. Gaara memiliki sifat yang ramah dan sekretaris yang telaten.

"Saya tunggu kedatangan Anda selanjutnya. Karin, tolong antar Uchiha-san," ujar Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara." Sasuke mengikuti sekretaris Gaara keluar dari ruangan.

"Sudah lama bekerja dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Ah, iya," jawab Karin dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Karin mengajak Sasuke untuk minum kopi sambil mengobrol di kafe. Sasuke menurutinya. Mereka berbicara banyak hal meski semuanya hanya membahas tentang perusahaan milik keluarga Sabaku ini. Sasuke tahu Gaara sedang sibuk. Itu sebabnya dia memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Karin.

Karin mengantar Sasuke hingga ke mobilnya. Lalu seorang karyawan menghampiri Karin dengan senang.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Klien baru Gaara-san," jawab Karin.

"Wah, dia tampan sekali. Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Saat ini belum. Tapi sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengajakku kencan," Karin mengira-ngira.

"Oh ya, Karin," panggil Sasuke. "Apa kau ada acara di hari Sabtu?" tanyanya.

"Benar kan," bisik Karin pada temannya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Sasuke mengangkat telponnya. "Lain kali saja kita bicarakan lagi. Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya meniggalkan Karin dan temannya yang masih terpesona oleh ketampanan Sasuke. Karin jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin mendapat kabar dari Gaara bahwa Sasuke akan berkunjung lagi ke perusahaan mereka. Dia benar-benar senang. Kali ini Sasuke pasti akan mengajaknya kencan. Tapi begitu sampai di perusahaan, Karin malah memajang wajah kesal. Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan lift dengan menggenggam tangan seorang wanita. Dengan langkah cepat, Karin menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun,"sapanya.

"Pagi, Karin." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan saat dia mengangkat telponnya. Sasuke telah menjadi orang sibuk sekarang.

Saat di lift, Karin terus memperhatikan wanita yang berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Seakan-akan takut kalau wanita itu lari. Karin mulai mengira-ngira siapa wanita itu. Mungkin saja itu adik perempuan atau sepupu dari Sasuke. Dia tidak sadar kalau tatapan matanya membuat wanita itu bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke begitu pintu lift terbuka. Mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Gaara yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Selamat datang lagi. Dan . . .?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Hinata.

"Ini alasanku datang kemari. Aku ingin mengundang kalian semua hari Sabtu nanti. Kami akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Uchiha Hinata."

"Salam kenal," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'Jadi mereka sudah menikah?' tanya Karin dalam hati. Namun dia tidak mau memotong pembicaraan dua orang penting ini.

"Ulang tahun pernikahan yang keberapa? Ke-1?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Ke-2? Atau ke-3?"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara sedikit frustasi karena tebakannya tidak ada yang benar.

"Kau saja yang jawab," pinta Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Yang ke-7," jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara dan Karin yang terkejut saat mendengar kata ke-7.

"Dan sekarang, Hinata sedang mengandung anak pertama," ucap Sasuke seraya membelai perut Hinata yang masih rata karena masih berusia tiga bulan.

"Wow!" Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa melihat Gaara yang masih terpukau. Karin juga ikut tertawa jika mengingat betapa bodohnya dia yang mengira Sasuke akan mengajaknya kencan. Sasuke adalah tipe pria setia. Dan dia tidak mau mengacaukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pesta dimana para Uchiha berkumpul. Terdapat tulisan yang cukup besar di salah satu dinding ruangan. _Happy 8th Anniversary_. Hinata yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berusia enam bulan menghampiri beberapa tamu yang merupakan istri-istri dari klien suaminya.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Uchiha Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini putra kami, Uchiha Hideto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: oh my Gosh, endingnya berantakan.. kenapa saia jadi kacau begini ia.. hha"..**

**Seperti yang telah saia beritahukan di atas, ini adalah koleksi terakhir.. ada yang bilang yang namanya koleksi mana ada akhirnya.. saia mau jujur.. saia sudah kehabisan ide untuk fic ini.. dan saia juga berniat untuk menghindar sebentar dari peredaran karena ada banyak hal yang harus lebih diutamakan.. buktinya fic ini sampai molor update-nya.. saia mohon maaf..**

**Terima kasih banyak saia tujukan buat semua silent reader yang setia dan selalu menunggu update-an dari fic ini setiap minggunya.. terima kasih banyak.. saia juga mohon maaf jika ada request dari ripiwer yang gak pernah saya aplikasikan.. karena saia manusia memiliki keterbatasan dalam berimajinasi.. jika imajinasi saia tanpa batas, maka saia memiliki kendala dalam menuangkannya ke tulisan..**

**Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang gak pernah bosan-bosan ninggalin ripiu untuk fic ini ::**

_Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Ciaxx, KatouChii, Seichi, NaruNarurin, Kurochi agitohana, Youichi Hikari, Nagisa Imanda, sabaku no ligaara, Lollytha-chan, kireina toshirou, inessegreen, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, harunaru chan muach, yuuaja, Unk-gu G-jiy, hikari, Soft Purple Hyuchiha, CherryCho79, blosommeans, Shinji aishiteru, Vipris, just reader, Yuki Tsukiyomi, Michle, Yume no Umi, Uchiha Kagoure Chan, rully bee, Hyuuga Nii, flanutch, Ruchan, reader, Pretty Cute-Hime, misspushe, erie-chan sii indigo, uchiha himeka, Nangis terus, Yukino Hitohira F. Jones, AkinaYuki-PettoChan, diamondlight96, HinamE hiMe cHan, , Aishiteru, Chocomint the Snidget, Nana, Nara Aiko, hyuten, Huyumai Yuri, MizunouchiMiru, ika chan  
_

**Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah mau meramaikan profile page-nya dengan menjadikan fic ini sebagai fave story-nya ::**

_Aiko Joonbe Hachibi-chan, AkinaYuki-PettoChan, Annis Hanji, , Cendy Hoseki, Ciaxx, diamondlight96, harunaru chan muach, Huyumai Yuri, inessegreen, jamur tempe, Kurochi Agitohana, Mayyurie Zala, Michle, Minatsuki Nita-chan, Pretty Cute-Hime, sabaku no ligaara, Sabaku no Youichi, , Soft Purple Hyuchiha, uchiha himeka, Uchiha Kagoure chan, Youichi Hikari, Yuki Tsukiyomi, YumeYume-chan_

**Saia tetap menunggu ripiu terakhir dari fic ni.. saia menerima ripiu dalam bentuk apapun.. karena manusia penuh kesilapan dan butuh dikoreksi untuk memperbaikinya.. sekali lagi terima kasih *bungkuk"***

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	10. CinLok

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: karena beberapa alasan saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan koleksi ini..karena menurut saya koleksi seharusnya tidak ada habisnya, dan hanya akan selesai jika saya berhenti menulis..maka selama masih menulis saya ingin terus melanjutkan koleksi ini.**

**Just Us :: CinLok**

**Pairing :: SasuHina**

**Summary :: "Jika memang cinta, badai sebesar apapun pasti dapat ditempuh jika saling menjaga dan percaya."**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi kali ini terlihat berbeda bagi dua gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang di suatu daerah pegunungan. Terdapat dua kursi yang masing-masing diduduki oleh kedua gadis itu dan satu meja yang di atasnya ada dua gelas jus jeruk yang sangat menyegarkan. Sebuah tangan yang putih dan sangat mulus meraih salah satu gelas yang berisi jus jeruk di atas meja. Sebelum menyeruputnya, ia memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas itu sejenak. Sekedar mengaduk atau ingin membaurkan es batu yang mulai mencair agar jus itu lebih dingin sebelum diminum.

"Ah, segarnya!" seru gadis itu semangat sesaat setelah menikmati jusnya.

Hawa musim panas sudah mulai terasa di akhir-akhir musim semi seperti ini. Angin yang bertiup sangat sedikit. Itu sebabnya satu-satunya yang mereka harapkan untuk dapat melupakan rasa panas ini hanyalah jus tersebut.

Bukan tanpa alasan dua gadis cantik ini berpanas-panas ria disini. Mereka sedang menunggu waktu _take_ dari sutradara mereka. Ya, mereka berdua adalah aktris papan atas yang sedang syuting drama terbaru mereka yang akan ditayangkan pada musim panas yang akan datang. Sekarang mereka sedang istirahat makan siang. Sehingga mereka bisa bersantai seperti ini.

"Coba liat itu," kata seorang aktris pada aktris lain di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memberikan isyarat melalui sedotan yang menunjuk kearah seseorang. Gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk temannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang juga duduk di kursi yang sama seperti mereka namun jaraknya cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Sama seperti mereka berdua, pemuda itu juga adalah aktor papan atas. Dan pemuda itu adalah lawan main mereka dalam drama ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ini sudah episode kelima, tapi kenapa dia masih pendiam seperti itu, ya?" tanya aktris berambut pirang heran.

"Bukannya dia memang selalu seperti itu, Ino-san? Aku dengar dari manajerku dia memang tidak suka berinteraksi dengan aktris lain. Lain cerita dengan aktor, dia bahkan berteman dengan mereka," jawab aktris berambut indigo seperlunya.

"Pemuda tampan memang suka bertingkah aneh," desis Ino.

"Namanya juga selebritis papan atas. Dia pasti tidak mau terlibat skandal konyol."

Mendengar perkataan temannya yang sesama aktris itu, Ino tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Hey, Hinata-san. Kau juga pernah dengar gosip antara dia dengan Haruno, kan?" tanyanya.

"Aku memang pernah dengar." Hinata menyeruput pelan jus jeruknya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Tapi lihat saja sendiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka sedang memiliki hubungan."

"Iya, sih. Aku rasa itu hanya gosip murahan untuk menaikkan pamor. Hah, benar-benar konyol."

Ino kembali bersandar di kursinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau berharap dia menyukaimu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh semua _fans_-nya," jawab Ino.

"Menurutku jika kita sudah benar-benar menyukai seseorang, maka kita harus berjuang bersamanya untuk mempertahankan hubungan. Lagipula dia juga tidak akan membiarkan penggemarnya menyakiti kita, kan?"

Ino melirik Hinata sejenak, "Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi kurasa aku tidak cukup berani. Sedangkan hanya gosip saja, Haruno mengaku sempat diteror oleh beberapa penggemar Uchiha. Merepotkan!"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau suka Nara-kun, ya?" tanya Hinata menggoda.

Ino tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Nara Shikamaru adalah figuran dalam drama ini. Meski cuek, dia terlihat cukup peduli dengan Ino. Entah apa alasannya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi!" ajak sutradara yang tampak sudah siap di tempatnya.

Hinata dan Ino beranjak dari kursi mereka dan menghampiri sutradara.

"Sekarang saatnya kalian bertiga _take_. Uchiha, kau sudah siap?" tanya sutradara.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

Dalam naskah, Ino bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang piknik berdua. Seperti drama kebanyakan, disini Ino ingin merebut Sasuke dari Hinata. Sutradara sangat puas karena mereka tidak terlalu sering mengulang-ulang adegan. Inilah keuntungan bekerja sama dengan selebritis papan atas yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Aku pikir kalian hanya berteman," kata Ino dalam perannya.

Para kru ternyata belum mensurvey tempat ini sebelumnya. Di dekat tempat mereka berdiri, ada tanah berlubang yang tidak kelihatan. Saat Sasuke membuat pergerakan dirinya terperosok ke dalam lubang itu. Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga ikut terjatuh dan terpelanting ke tanah.

Para kru kaget dan segera menghampiri kedua pemain drama tersebut. Ino yang baik-baik saja diselamatkan terlebih dahulu. Dengan wajah bengap, Hinata digendong oleh beberapa kru ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ternyata Hinata yang menjadi korban terparah dari kejadian itu karena Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin saat Sasuke hampir jatuh tadi dorongan dari tubuhnya yang telah membuat Hinata jatuh dengan telak.

"Kita lihat dulu. Apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanya manajer Sasuke panik.

"Tidak ada sakit sedikit pun," jawab Sasuke datar.

Setelah memeriksa secara keseluruhan, manajer Sasuke baru tampak tenang karena memang artisnya baik-baik saja. Salah satu kru menghampiri mereka dan memberitahukan bahwa syuting hari ini ditunda sampai beberapa hari ke depan sampai Hinata baikan. Mereka akan dihubungi saat syuting akan dimulai kembali.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengacuhkan panggilan dari manajernya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Hinata berada. Hinata sedang duduk di atas sebuah meja sambil sedikit meringis. Sasuke meraih selembar handuk dan meletakkan es batu yang disediakan oleh kru ke atas handuk tersebut dan kemudian membungkusnya.

Semua orang yang ada di lokasi syuting kaget bukan main saat Sasuke membungkuk di hadapan Hinata dan mengompres kakinya dengan handuk yang berisi es batu tersebut.

"U-Uchiha-san?" panggil Hinata yang juga kaget.

"Ini hanya pertolongan pertama," ucapnya dengan menatap Hinata.

Wajahnya merona melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke begitu peduli pada lawan mainnya. Lalu kenapa Sasuke mau melakukan hal ini untuknya.

"Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit." Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata untuk ditangani oleh manajernya sendiri.

Wajah heran semua orang mengiringi kepergiannya yang meniggalkan lokasi syuting bersama semua krunya.

**.**

**.**

"Dokter bilang kakimu terkilir dan butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Sedangkan wajahmu sudah akan baikan besok, tenang saja. Kau perlu dirawat disini selama dua hari. Jadi istirahatlah," ucap Kurenai, manajer Hinata.

"Tapi aku bosan," sahut Hinata.

"Aku akan sering-sering datang kemari. Yamanaka-san bilang dia juga akan berkunjung sebentar lagi," Kurenai meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," Hinata menurut.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Jangan lupa makan dan banyak-banyak istirahat."

Dengan itu Kurenai pun keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata.

"Huft," Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

Ternyata bermain drama romantis saja bisa cedera seperti ini. Apalagi kalau dia bermain drama _action_. Hinata tidak mau membayangkannya.

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser dan terlihat kepala yang menyembul ke dalam.

"Hai!" sapanya girang.

"Ah, Ino-san," sahut Hinata senang.

Ino melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, "Hampir saja ketahuan orang-orang."

Itulah susahnya bagi seorang selebritis yang berkeliaran di tempat umum karena harus menyamarkan dirinya agar tidak dikenali orang-orang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lumayan. Tapi kakiku terkilir, mungkin agak lama sembuhnya."

"Kulihat Uchiha-san tampak menyesal melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah."

"Tapi dia sudah cukup baik dengan memberikan pertolongan pertama."

"Oh, iya. Untung saja tidak ada wartawan disana. Kalau ada itu pasti akan menjadi gosip. Dan apa kau sudah dengar bahwa Uchiha-san membatalkan liburannya ke Hawaii karena mendapat naskah drama ini?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Ino mengangguk, "Dia bahkan tidak melihat isi naskahnya. Dia hanya membaca nama-nama pemainnya dan langsung setuju untuk membintangi drama ini."

"Aneh sekali," Hinata mengomentari.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku juga tidak membaca naskah. Manajerku bilang dengan membintangi drama ini, aku akan mendapatkan banyak tawaran drama dan iklan. Makanya kuambil saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku selalu membaca semua naskah yang masuk padaku sampai habis."

"Kau memang gadis baik. Tidak peduli apakah drama ini akan laku atau tidak, asal kau suka ceritanya kau pasti mau bermain di drama itu."

"Bukannya Uchiha-san adalah orang terakhir yang setuju untuk bermain di drama ini?"

"Seperti itulah. Aku yakin dia punya alasan khusus. Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini kan Uchiha-san menjadi bintang tamu di _reality show_." Ino meraih _remote_ televisi dan pindah _channel_ sampai ia menemukan wajah Sasuke. "Nah, ini dia."

"_Jadi kau membatalkan liburanmu untuk drama ini?_" tanya presenter _reality show_ yang bernama Akemichi Chouji. Meski bertubuh gendut, tapi pemuda ini sangat berbakat membawakan acara dengan baik.

"_Itu benar. Aku tertarik untuk bermain di drama ini. Dan ternyata penonton juga menyambut drama ini dengan baik,_" jawab Sasuke.

"_Aku mendapat kabar bahwa terjadi insiden di lokasi syuting. Apa itu benar?_"

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanya Ino heran.

"_Ah, itu hanya insiden kecil. Nona Hyuuga sedikit mengalami cedera. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja,_" jawab Sasuke.

"_Apa kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Hyuuga-san?_"

"_Ya. Aku harap dia cepat sembuh. Supaya syuting dapat kembali berjalan._"

"Wah wah! Dia mendoakanmu agar cepat sembuh. Benar-benar bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal." Ino menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

Meski sedikit aneh, tapi Hinata merasa senang dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan yang pastinya dilihat oleh jutaan pasang mata di seluruh Jepang.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak kecelakaan kecil menimpa Hinata dan mencederai kakinya. Tampaknya cukup serius sehingga Hinata masih belum boleh pulang hari ini. Dia benar-benar bosan berada di ruangan serba putih ini. Hiburan satu-satunya hanyalah televisi, mengingat ponselnya berada di tangan Kurenai dan tidak dapat digunakan sesuka hati Hinata. Sungguh mengesalkan. Padahal dirinya bukanlah _newbie_, tapi entah mengapa Kurenai masih saja membatasi gerak-geriknya. Untung saja televisi ini tidak ikut-ikutan disegel oleh Kurenai.

Jarinya terus memencet-mencet deretan tombol di atas _remote control_ yang sedari tadi berada aman dalam genggamannya. Apa rumah sakit ini tidak menggunakan TV satelit? Acaranya sangat membosankan. Mungkin karena ini hari Minggu yang biasanya digunakan orang-orang untuk berlibur di luar rumah. Itu sebabnya pihak TV tidak banyak memutar acara-acara be-_rating_ bagus.

Hinata kembali menguap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kalau saja tidur bisa membunuh rasa bosan, Hinata pasti sudah melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya menjemput mimpi pun merupakan hal yang susah saat kau berada di tempat asing seperti ini. Ya, Hinata memang tidak bisa tidur jika bukan di kamarnya sendiri.

Hinata sempat merasa paranoid ketika pintu kamar rawatnya bergeser. Kelewatan jika suster ingin mengecek keadaannya. Karena satu jam yang lalu seorang suster telah melakukannya dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan _selamat istirahat idolaku_. Ya, suster itu adalah salah satu penggemar Hinata. Untung saja bukan tangan Hinata yang cedera karena suster itu pasti kecewa tidak bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan dari idolanya itu.

Dan sebenarnya ini juga sudah lewat jam besuk. Jadi tidak mungkin orang yang menggeser pintu tersebut adalah orang yang akan menjenguk Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan itu hantu? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Hampir saja dia ingin teriak atau bertanya _siapa yang berada di luar sana_ saat kepala seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Hinata mengenali rambut siapa itu.

"Uchiha-san?" tanyanya heran.

Si Uchiha-san tidak menyahut sampai ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tahu berapa orang suster yang harus kuhindari hingga aku bisa sampai disini? Seharusnya aku sudah masuk kemari 15 menit yang lalu," keluh Sasuke panjang lebar. Tidak seperti tipikal dirinya yang biasanya tak banyak omong kecuali saat berada di depan kamera.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata yang tak mempedulikan keluhan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku mau menjengukmu. Tidak boleh?"

Hinata semakin heran saja mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Duduklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Kurasa sudah. Tapi entah apa yang membuat dokter belum mengizinkanku pulang." Hinata sadar bahwa percakapan mereka sungguh akrab. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya tersenyum pada Hinata saja tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kurenai. Dia pasti ingin menjernihkan suasana dulu dari pertanyaan para wartawan sebelum kau akhirnya kembali," jelas Sasuke.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa bahwa menjadi artis itu sungguh melelahkan." Kali ini Hinata yang mengeluh.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu?"

Hinata lupa bahwa sejak datang Sasuke menenteng sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan sehelai _dress_ dari dalam sana dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Pakailah. Kita kabur dari sini."

**.**

**.**

Tidak lama Sasuke berdiri di luar menunggu Hinata mengganti pakaiannya. Ide gila apa yang terlintas di benak Sasuke sehingga dia mempersiapkan ini semua untuk membawa Hinata kabur dari rumah sakit.

Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali bersembunyi di balik koridor saat satu dua orang suster melintasi jalan yang sama dengan mereka. Mereka seperti ini bukan karena mereka adalah artis. Tapi di jam-jam seperti ini tentu saja dipertanyakan siapakah mereka mengingat jam besuk telah lama berakhir.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada resepsionis di lobi rumah sakit yang telah dibayarnya sebelum ia masuk tadi. Itu artinya mereka telah berhasil keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit. Mereka berlari-lari kecil sambil tertawa saat misi kabur dari rumah sakit telah berhasil dilakukan. Hinata sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya karena saking gugupnya saat kabur tadi.

"Masuklah." Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin makan es krim," jawab Sasuke menduga-duga.

Mobil pun melaju tanpa arah yang pasti. Sepanjang jalan Hinata menikmati kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang bersinar terang di malam hari. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menikmati saat seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu tidur dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis syuting.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah kafe yang sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa anak muda yang berkencan dan masih ingin melepas rindu dengan pasangan mereka. Kedua selebritis ini memilih tempat di pojok yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan orang-orang. Mungkin ini adalah tempat yang paling aman.

Sasuke menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sapu tangan agar tidak dikenali orang-orang dan juga pelayan kafe. Si pelayan pun tak ambil pusing karena mengira pelanggannya ini mungkin saja sedang terjangkit flu dan tak ingin menularinya ke orang-orang. Satu es krim rasa stroberi dan secangkir _cappuccino_ telah tersaji dan siap untuk dibawa. Setelah menyerahkan 250¥ kepada kasir, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Wah, stroberi!" seru Hinata senang. Sepertinya pilihan Sasuke tepat. "Kau tidak makan es krim, Uchiha-san?"

"Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis," jawab Sasuke. Raut kecewa sempat menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan. Dia menebak dengan tepat es krim rasa apa yang disukai Hinata. Tapi ternyata Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, terutama ketidaksukaannya pada makanan manis.

"Sayang sekali."

Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka dalam diam. Tentu saja mereka tidak seakrab itu sehingga harus saling bertukar informasi atau apapun itu istilahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang tak tau kemana mereka akan pergi setelah berdiam massal di kafe tadi.

"Mengantarmu pulang," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahku?" Hinata sudah cukup heran dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke hari ini. Dan sekarang Sasuke ingin mengantarkannya pulang tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu dimana dia tinggal. Dan benar saja, jalan yang sedang mereka lalui ini adalah arah menuju kediaman Hinata.

"Anggap saja aku tahu banyak hal," jelas Sasuke santai.

Hinata kembali diam. Dia tidak mau menduga-duga dari siapa Sasuke tahu mengenai tempat tinggalnya. Perjalanan awalnya baik-baik saja sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kurasa bannya kempes." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan santai. Dia keluar dari mobil untuk memastikan keadaan. Ternyata ban belakang mobilnya benar-benar kempes. Sasuke kemudian menelpon manajernya untuk mengamankan mobil ini sementara dia mengantar Hinata pulang, dengan berjalan kaki.

"Naiklah." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah membungkuk membelakangi Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggung Sasuke.

Merasa Hinata tak kunjung melakukan apa yang ia suruh, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau kakimu makin sakit. Jadi naiklah, aku antar sampai rumah."

Kali ini Hinata menurutinya sebelum Sasuke menyuruh untuk ketiga kalinya. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kepribadian Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak sedingin yang orang-orang bayangkan. Justru dirinya adalah pribadi yang sangat hangat. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa beruntung bisa merasakan kebaikan Sasuke padanya.

"Istirahatlah. Kurenai mungkin akan sangat khawatir ketika dia tidak menemukanmu di rumah sakit."

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke saja."

Hinata mengangguk, "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih betah di posisinya sampai sosok Hinata hilang di balik pintu.

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata dengan jarinya sambil menikmati rona merah di pipi gadis manis itu. Sesekali ia menggodanya dengan rayuan-rayuan yang tidak pernah ia ucapkan kepada gadis-gadis lain. Lampu taman yang benderang semakin menampakkan paras cantik wanita yang sudah merebut hatinya itu. Namun bagi Sasuke itu semua belum membuatnya cukup puas. Dia berhenti bicara, mengundang tanya dari Hinata yang kini melihat tatapan lembut dari Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya sudah begitu sedekat ini.

Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara mereka saat bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata tak menolak, dia justru membalas ciuman Sasuke. Lidahnya mulai bermain pelan membasahi bibir Hinata yang mungil. Lengan kekarnya mengunci Hinata dalam pelukannya, seakan tak mengizinkan wanita itu meninggalkannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati lidah Hinata yang membalas sentuhannya. Sasuke seakan lupa segalanya, siapa dirinya dan mengapa dia harus mencium Hinata.

"_Cut_!"

Para kru mulai memecah keheningan setelah sutradara menghentikan potongan _scene_ dari drama yang akan tayang mulai minggu depan. Mereka benar-benar puas karena syuting telah berakhir dengan sangat sukses. Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu apakah drama ini akan mendapatkan _rating_ yang tinggi. Namun beberapa kru termasuk sutradara tampak terheran-heran karena Sasuke masih mencium Hinata.

"_Cut_!" Sekali lagi sutradara berteriak untuk menandakan syuting telah selesai.

"Astaga!" pekik Kurenai.

Sasuke merasakan sedikit tolakan di dadanya yang membuatnya akhirnya melepas ciumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"_Cut_! _Cut_! _Cut_!"

"Sudah selesai sejak tadi, Sasuke-kun," jelas Hinata yang dengan susah payah menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah. Kenapa aku tidak dengar?"

"Kau ingin aku berteriak sampai urat leherku putus?" tanya sutradara pada Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Asuma, manajer Sasuke, menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikunya dan bertanya, "Sepertinya kau begitu menikmatinya, huh?"

"Mungkin aku butuh air dingin," jawab Sasuke berkilah.

Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang pada Hinata setelah menenggak air dingin dalam kemasan. Sesekali Hinata membalas pandangannya dengan malu-malu. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke lupa dengan segalanya saat mencium lawan mainnya yang seharusnya hanya bagian dari perannya itu. Seringai aneh muncul di wajahnya ketika mengingat ekspresi Hinata setelah dia melepas ciumannya.

Asuma meletakkan sebotol air kemasan lagi di hadapan Sasuke untuk mendinginkan isi kepala Sasuke yang mulai memanas itu.

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh produser bahwa malam ini drama yang dibintangi oleh Sasuke, Hinata dan Ino akan dirilis. Dan mulai besok malam drama ini akan resmi tayang di salah satu stasiun televisi di Jepang. Masyarakat Jepang tampak antusias menunggu penayangan perdana drama ini. Selain karena bintang utamanya adalah aktor terpopuler di Jepang yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, juga karena ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke disandingkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, aktris yang tak kalah terkenalnya dan sedang naik daun itu. Penonton tidak sabar melihat dua selebritis berbeda karakter ini beradu akting di dalam sebuah drama yang diprediksi akan memperoleh _rating_ hampir 50% ini.

Sebelum perilisan dilakukan, ketiga bintang utama akan berjalan di karpet merah untuk memikat para wartawan yang meliput mereka untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu penonton di rumah. Ini merupakan pemanasan sebelum mereka melihat kecemerlangan akting idola mereka di dalam drama. Para wartawan yang telah berkumpul sejak tadi sore mulai bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing. Ada seorang presenter wanita yang akan memperkenalkan siapapun yang akan berjalan di karpet merah ini.

Yang pertama kali muncul adalah Ino. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di ujung karpet merah. Sang presenter mulai mengomentari penampilan Ino malam ini yang diikuti dengan jepretan dari para fotografer handal.

Ino mengenakan gaun berwarna dasar putih dengan potongan di pinggangnya yang diberi pita. Gaunnya panjang hingga menutupi kakinya. Namun masih dapat terlihat sepasang _high heels_ mewah membalut kaki putihnya. Ino mengucir rambutnya dan dia hanya mengenakan sepasang anting-anting sebagai perhiasan malam ini.

Setelah diwawancarai secara singkat oleh para wartawan yang hadir, Ino memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat perilisan. Tidak lama setelah Ino pergi, kini Hinata yang muncul. Hinata juga mengenakan gaun panjang seperti Ino. Hinata memilih warna hitam untuk gaunnya yang dihiasi dengan ornamen yang berkilauan di sekitar gaunnya. Dia tidak mengenakan aksesoris apapun karena dia sudah tampak begitu berkilau dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya ia sanggul untuk menampakkan lehernya yang seksi dan begitu mulus.

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan wawancara singkatnya, Sasuke sudah muncul dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada disana. Dia memakai setelan jas resmi yang membuatnya terlihat gagah dan sangat tampan. Beberapa wartawan tampak berebut untuk mewawancarainya.

"Aku dengar Anda membatalkan liburan Anda demi memainkan drama ini. Apa alasannya?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya tertarik dengan pemain yang lain," jawab Sasuke dengan anggun.

"Sebenarnya betapa pentingnya pemain lain tersebut sehingga Anda melakukannya?"

"Itu karena aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Maka aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa beradu akting dengannya."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget. Begitu juga dengan Asuma yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan dan menyaksikan penuturannya dari layar LCD yang terpajang di dalam ruangan. Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Itu sebabnya dia tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. Seakan ikut penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan ini terlontar juga.

"Sebentar," jawab Sasuke santai. Dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berada di tempatnya. Semua kamera mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke dan menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jasnya.

"Dengan disaksikan oleh jutaan orang," Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, "aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Semua orang tersentak kaget. Kurenai yang juga sudah berada di dalam hampir saja pingsan kala mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Untung saja ada Asuma yang menolongnya.

Tapi yang paling merasa terkejut tentulah Hinata. Dia melihat kearah cincin yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Cincin yang benar-benar cantik. Dia berpikir sejak kapan Sasuke mempersiapkan ini semua.

"A-Aku…"

"Kau hanya perlu jawab ya atau tidak," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian ketika ia mengingat resiko apa yang mungkin akan menimpa dirinya jika dia bersama Sasuke, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya. Sasuke begitu bersungguh-sungguh melamarnya, pasti dia juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga Hinata dalam segala masalah dan kontroversi yang akan menimpa mereka.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas akhirnya Hinata menjawab, "Ya."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang mampu membunuh ratusan wanita karena begitu kagumnya.

Dia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan mencium wanita itu dengan mesra. Kilatan datang silih berganti dari _blitz_ kamera yang mengabadikan kisah cinta lokasi mereka. Tidak tahu bagaimana respon dari penonton yang melihat peristiwa ini. Yang pasti kali ini, tidak ada lagi teriakan _cut_ dari manapun yang akan menghentikan Sasuke mencium Hinata.

Karena dia benar-benar mencintai Hinata dalam drama dan juga dunia nyata.

**.**

**.**

**Owari . . .**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	11. A to I

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**a/n : Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda..disini saya persembahkan kumpulan drabble dari A sampai Z.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Fluff**

**Just Us : A - I**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Angry ::**

BUAGH

"Kemari kau, Sasuke!" teriak Hinata seraya melemparkan apa saja yang dapat diraihnya.

"Tenang dulu, Hinata. Biar aku jelaskan," elak Sasuke seraya terus menghindari lemparan-lemparan maut dari Hinata.

Hinata tidak peduli. Dia sangat kesal sekarang ini. Dan bagaimana mungkin suami yang sudah dinikahinya hampir setahun ini hanya bilang **tenang** tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Oh, sungguh tidak peka dirinya.

"Menjelaskan apa? Sayang, aku baru saja selingkuh dengan Sakura. Begitu?" kata Hinata sambil memperagakan cara bicara Sasuke ketika sedang membujuk dirinya.

"Selingkuh?" tanya Sasuke heran. Jadi ini masalahnya.

"Sudah jangan pura-pura bodoh!" teriak Hinata lagi. Kali ini tangannya meraih lampu meja dan tanpa segan melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

PRANG

Sasuke berhasil menghindar untuk kesekian kalinya dan menyebabkan lampu meja tersebut membentur dinding dan pecah.

"Sayang. Itu aku beli di Prancis, lho," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk lampu yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"Oh, kau lebih mempedulikan lampu itu daripada perasaanku?" tanya Hinata dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Sakura."

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dengannya," jelas Sasuke.

"Sama saja, Sasuke!"

Emosi Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mencari-cari barang lain yang dapat ia lempar kepada Sasuke, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan Hinata. Ia memegangi kedua tangan istrinya, membuatnya semakin meronta.

"Lepas!" pintanya.

"Dengarkan dulu," balas Sasuke tanpa melepas tangan Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya tenang dan mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin dari batu _sapphire*_ yang sangat cantik. Hinata bahkan sangat terpesona melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku meminta bantuan Sakura untuk memilihkan hadiah yang cocok untukmu. Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama," jelas Sasuke. Hancurlah sudah rencana kejutan yang telah ia siapkan dengan matang.

"Oh, Suamiku," ucap Hinata berbinar-binar. "Tapi aku kan tidak suka warna biru," lanjutnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**:: Baby ::**

Koridor rumah sakit yang biasanya tampak sempit kini terasa sangat panjang. Jantung yang berdegup cepat bukan hanya karena meningkatnya kinerja tubuh, tapi juga karena kekhawatiran. Ekspresi cemas terpampang sangat jelas di wajah Sasuke saat ini. Ia melihat satu persatu ruangan yang ia lewati, tapi tak ada satu pun yang cocok seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh istrinya. Namun ia tak pantang menyerah. Baginya kondisi kesehatan istrinya sekarang jauh lebih penting. Suami mana yang tak khawatir saat tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa istrinya masuk rumah sakit.

Sasuke akhirnya menemukan ruangan yang ia cari dan segera menerobos masuk.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Di dalam ruangan ada dua orang yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Salah satunya mengenakan jas putih yang diduga Sasuke sebagai dokter yang memeriksa istrinya. Sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan agar Sasuke dan istrinya dapat berbicara secara pribadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di atas ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata memelas.

Serrr, darah serasa turun dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. Sasuke yakin ada yang tidak beres pada Hinata.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan seraya duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Dokter bilang, ada sesuatu di dalam perutku." Hinata memulai penjelasannya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke tampak tak sabar untuk tahu penyakit apa yang diidap oleh istrinya.

"Ini akan terus tumbuh dan mempengaruhi kesehatanku," lanjut Hinata.

Oh tidak, apa sebenarnya penyakit itu. Tumbuh? Bukankah itu artinya kanker atau tumor. Ya Tuhan, batin Sasuke.

"Aku akan…"

"Sudah cukup," Sasuke memotong. Ia kini menyentuh perut istrinya. "Ayo kita konsultasikan pada dokter sekarang. Dioperasi saja untuk mengangkatnya."

"Tidak perlu," balas Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Hinata sedari tadi menyentuh tangannya yang berada di perut Hinata. Hinata menggerakkan tangan Sasuke untuk mengelus-elus perutnya.

Sasuke terkejut dan mulai mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kita akan punya bayi?" tanyanya senang.

Hinata meggeleng. Senyum cerah di wajah Sasuke menghilang saat Hinata tidak mengiyakan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kita akan punya dua bayi," kata Hinata membenarkan.

Sasuke berteriak kegirangan sambil membawa tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi kembar yang akan dilahirkan oleh istri tercintanya, Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**:: Calm ::**

Perang Dunia Ketiga adalah istilah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan ruangan kelas 2A SMA Konoha ini. Suasananya tidak pernah damai, selalu saja ribut. Jangankan saat guru tidak hadir. Saat guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka baru saja keluar selangkah dari ruangan kelas, semua siswa langsung mengobrol, bersenda gurau, saling meledek dan lain sebagainya. Kelas ini memang kelas unggulan dimana standar pelajaran yang diberikan berada di atas kelas-kelas yang lain. Itu sebabnya semua siswa sangat ribut untuk memecahkan gelembung kepenatan yang menyumbat pembuluh darah di otak mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak semua siswa seperti itu. Di pojok kelas terdapat dua orang siswa yang tidak ikut angkat senjata di dalam peperangan ini. Mereka berdua adalah pecinta damai dan selalu bersikap tenang meski tingkah teman-teman mereka seperti hewan di kebun binatang.

Seakan tidak ingin ikut andil dalam kegaduhan ini, mereka memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Seorang siswa berambut raven mendengarkan musik dari _i-pod_-nya melalui _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Sedangkan siswi berambut panjang di sebelahnya membaca komik keluaran terbaru. Terkadang tangan mereka memainkan pena untuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Kertas putih yang awalnya bersih dari tulisan itu kini diisi dengan beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan dua tulisan tangan yang berbeda.

Kertas itu berpindah dari satu meja ke meja di sebelahnya. Terus seperti itu. Mau tahu apa isinya?

_Sedang membaca apa, Hinata?_

_Komik drama romantis. Kau sendiri, Sasuke, sedang mendengarkan lagu apa?_

_Lagunya Otsuka Ai._

_Judulnya?_

_Daisuki da yo. **_

_Oh…_

_Kenapa tidak dijawab?_

_Apanya?_

_Aku kan baru saja menembakmu._

Pipi gadis itu merona saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis untuknya. Teman-teman sekelas mereka tidak tahu. Walau mereka tampak begitu tenang dari luar, tapi di dalam hati mereka masing-masing ada gemuruh yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan istilah apapun.

**.**

**.**

**:: Deal ::**

Sepeda Fixie berwarna kuning cerah dikayuh melintasi jalanan sepi yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan rindang di musim semi yang baru saja tiba. Gadis pemilik Fixie tersebut sedang bersepeda dengan ceria. Sepeda yang ia bawa terkadang berjalan berkelok-kelok, terkadang dikayuh dengan sangat cepat, dan terkadang melambat saat ia memperhatikan bunga-bunga di pinggir jalan yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bersepeda menuju kampus di musim semi yang indah ini.

Ia baru saja akan melintasi perempatan jalan saat sebuah mobil melintas di depannya. Karena terus memperhatikan sekitar, gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ke depan dengan keadaan mengendarai sepedanya yang berjalan begitu cepat. Ia gugup dan terlambat membalikkan kayuh agar sepedanya terhenti.

BRAKKK

"_Itai!_" pekik Hinata.

Ia terjatuh setelah menabrak bagian samping mobil itu. Pemiliknya kemudian keluar dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi sepedaku rusak," jawabnya seraya menunjuk sepedanya yang sudah peyot di bagian ban depannya.

"Mobilku juga peyot," kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan bagian mobil yang sudah ditabrak oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini kan salahmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau jalan ini tidak boleh dilalui oleh kendaraan bermotor," tuduh Hinata.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Ah iya, aku lupa. Tadi aku menghindari macet di jalan utama," jelasnya.

"Nah, karena ini salahmu kau harus mengganti sepedaku," kata Hinata seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau yang mengayuh sepedamu terlalu cepat. Kalau yang kau tabrak tadi anak-anak bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tampak berpikir. Benar juga yang dikatakan pemuda ini.

"Aku juga punya hak untuk minta ganti rugi," lanjut Sasuke.

Mata Hinata melebar, "Aku tidak punya uang," katanya terkejut.

"Kalau begitu kita anggap saja masalah ini selesai," saran Sasuke. "Tapi aku akan merasa rugi," pikir Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

Karena takut diminta ganti rugi atas mobil Sasuke, Hinata berusaha membujuk.

"Kita damai saja, ya. Ya, ya?" pinta Hinata seraya mengguncang-guncang pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Begini saja," kata Sasuke memberi solusi. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dalam posisi berjabatan.

"Kita anggap masalah ini selesai jika kau mau jadi pacarku," ucap Sasuke.

Saking senangnya karena tidak diminta ganti rugi, Hinata berteriak kegirangan dan mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, aku mau! Itu sih gampang," ucapnya.

"_Deal?_" tanya Sasuke lagi meyakinkan.

"_Deal!_" jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berniat kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita berkencan. Karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, aku akan menjemputmu disini. Jangan sampai tidak datang, Nona Fixie," kata Sasuke dari balik jendela mobil. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

"Kencan?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari apa yang telah disetujuinya dengan Sasuke barusan.

"Tuan!" panggilnya pada Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**:: Enough ::**

Kepulan asap muncul saat Hinata menuangkan teh dari dalam teko ke segelas cangkir. Ia kemudian mengambil gula menggunakan sendok untuk dilarutkan bersama teh yang baru saja ia tuang. Sebuah suara menghentikannya saat ia ingin menuangkan sendok ketiga berisi gula ke dalam gelas.

"Cukup."

Hinata membeku sesaat. Ia kemudian menuangkan kembali gula ke dalam tempatnya dan mulai menyeduh teh dengan campuran dua sendok gula.

"Kau bahkan sudah lupa kalau aku tidak suka dengan yang manis-manis," katanya lagi.

"Cukup, Sasuke," sela Hinata. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Jadi, cukup sampai disini saja?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, sehingga akhirnya mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke tertegun, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"_Cut!_ Bagus sekali," teriak sutradara menghentikan pengambilan gambar.

Hinata langsung bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai aktingnya.

"Bagaimana, _senpai_?"

"Cukup," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cukup?" gumam Hinata.

Seorang asisten menghampiri Sasuke untuk memberikannya air minum.

"Bagaimana akting pendatang baru itu?" tanyanya.

"Cukup," jawab Sasuke. "Cukup membuatku tak bisa tidur karena begitu terpesona," lanjutnya. Ia kembali melihat Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Cukup bagus atau cukup jelek?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**:: Flower ::**

Wangi semerbak seketika menyapa saat Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit yang akan didatanginya. Berbagai jenis bunga-bunga cantik dan indah terpajang dengan rapi. Beberapa berada di dalam pot dan akan dijual sebagai satu set. Sasuke tersenyum, rasanya sangat aneh masuk kemari. Mengingat dia belum pernah membelikan bunga untuk siapapun. Ia akhirnya memilih toko ini karena tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membeli kado lain. Begitu pulang bekerja ia langsung singgah di toko ini dan akan ke rumah sakit setelahnya.

"Ingin membeli bunga apa?" tanya si penjual yang bernama Ino. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke baca dari _ nametag_ yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," jawabnya sambil berpikir.

"Untuk seseorang yang spesial?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sebenarnya istri kakakku baru saja melahirkan. Aku ingin memberikannya bunga sebagai ucapan selamat," jelas Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau beberapa tangkai mawar merah," pintanya.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan," kata Ino.

"Sepertinya mawar merah tidak cocok jika diberikan kepada seorang ibu yang baru saja melahirkan," ucap seseorang.

Ino meletakkan kembali mawar merah yang sudah ia pegang dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang memandangi gadis yang baru saja berbicara. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan berubah pikiran, pikirnya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis yang sedang menghirup bunga Lily yang sedang dipegangnya. Rupanya manis seperti bunga itu.

"Mawar kuning lebih cocok," lanjutnya.

"Kau benar, Hinata," ucap Ino pada pelanggan yang juga adalah temannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang bunga.

"Karena warna kuning melambangkan kebahagiaan, kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Sisakan bunga Lily ini untukku, ya, Ino. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti malam," pinta Hinata.

"Oke," jawab Ino yang sedang merangkai bunga mawar kuning untuk Sasuke.

Hinata pun keluar dari toko setelah berpamitan pada Ino.

"Ini bunganya," kata Ino seraya menyerahkan rangkaian bunga ke tangan Sasuke.

"Bunga apa yang cocok untuk ungkapan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Sasuke. Ia kemudian berlari keluar dari toko setelah menerima bunga yang ia minta.

"Nona Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Sasuke menghampirinya dengan sedikit terengah.

"Ini untukmu," katanya seraya memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepada Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**:: Garden ::**

Sasuke tersenyum lega saat taksi yang ditumpanginya sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia mengangkat kopernya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tinggalkan begitu saja koper tersebut di depan pintu karena sudah tak sabar ingin menemui istrinya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama sebulan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Hinata," panggilnya manja. Tidak ada jawaban. "Ada dimana dia?" gumamnya.

Sasuke menelusuri rumahnya mulai dari dapur. Siapa tahu saja Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanan. Tidak ada.

Ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya. Tetap saja tidak ada. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mencium wangi parfum yang tampaknya baru saja disemprotkan Hinata. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam, merasa sangat rindu dengan keharuman ini. Tapi dimanakah sosok yang memiliki wangi yang dapat menghipnotis Sasuke itu?

Ia melihat keluar jendela dan kemudian tersenyum. Disana ia rupanya, sedang menyirami tanaman di kebun belakang. Sasuke segera berlari menuju kebun belakang rumahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, mencoba memberikan kejutan akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

Tetapi karena rasa rindu yang sangat luar biasa membuat Sasuke tak sabar dan langsung saja menarik Hinata untuk menciumnya. Hinata tampak kaget. Namun karena telah menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sasuke, Hinata merasa senang dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tak memberikan jeda sedikitpun. Terus menuntut dan mengharap kecupan dari Hinata yang harusnya memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Bukan hanya itu. Sasuke juga menciumi leher istrinya dan sesekali menggigiti daun telinganya.

"S-Sasuke," sela Hinata, meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti.

Namun Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai desahan hasrat Hinata. Bukannya berhenti ia malah semakin merangsang istrinya. Tidak lama kemudian kegiatan mereka terusik saat terdengar suara balon yang meletus. Sasuke memperhatikan sekitar. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat beberapa temannya yang juga teman istrinya keluar dari persembunyian mereka di balik semak-semak. Ternyata mereka telah menyiapkan pesta kejutan atas kepulangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lihat?" tanya Sasuke kikuk.

"Semuanya," jawab salah satu di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**:: Honeymoon ::**

Jemari Sasuke menari-nari di atas _keyboard laptop _-nya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk. Mungkin malam ini ia harus begadang lagi. Malas untuk lembur di kantor, Sasuke memilih untuk membawa pekerjaannya pulang ke rumah. Meski lelah namun ada seseorang yang selalu setia menemaninya bahkan hingga pagi menjelang.

Gadis itu kini sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa segelas susu hangat di tangannya. Ia meletakkan susu itu di atas meja dan agak jauh dari tumpukan kertas.

"Kenapa harus memburu pekerjaan seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Supaya cepat selesai," jawab Sasuke tanpa berpaling dari layar monitor.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa?"

"Setelah semua pekerjaan ini selesai pasti akan ada banyak waktu kosong."

Gadis itu tampak curiga. Memangnya Sasuke mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan apa? Itu artinya ia akan mengambil cuti panjang setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menghentikan sejenak pun pekerjaannya untuk berbicara dengannya.

Gadis itu menolak bahu Sasuke sehingga duduk bersandar pada sofa. Ia kemudian naik ke atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan mengangkangkan kakinya. Sasuke serasa terpenjara dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sudah dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Hinata…"

Oke, Sasuke mengaku kalah. Hinata mengunci bibirnya agar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun membalasnya. **Mau** karena dia memang suka mencium gadis yang sudah menjadi tunangannya ini, **tak mau** karena ia harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke akhirnya memilih **mau** karena ciuman mereka kini semakin memanas. Keduanya saling mendominasi. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar telah mendekap tunangannya ini dengan erat.

Ketika mereka berhenti, pertanyaan yang sama masih menyapa Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini," jawab Sasuke seraya menunjukkan sebuah cincin di dalam kotak berwarna merah baldu.

Hinata tampak bingung.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti panjang untuk berbulan madu bersamamu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tapi senyum itu harus hilang ketika Hinata kembali mencumbu dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Ill ::**

"Dokter Hyuuga," panggil seorang suster dari balik pintu.

"Ya?"

"Orang itu datang lagi," katanya memberi tahu.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Suruh dia masuk."

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pemuda tampan yang disapa 'orang itu' masuk ke dalam ruangan praktek Hinata. Pemuda itu duduk di depannya dan membaca plang nama di atas meja, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Keluhannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ke wajah pasiennya.

"Obat tidur yang kuberikan kemarin?"

"Tidak mempan."

"Sasuke-san, kau tidak meminumnya, kan?" tanya Hinata mulai tak sabar.

"Kuminum tidak, ya." Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Namun Hinata menganggapnya main-main.

"Kau adalah pengusaha kaya raya. Aku mengerti kalau kau mengalami stres. Tapi menurut pemeriksaan, kau sehat-sehat saja. Tidak menderita penyakit apa-apa," jelas Hinata.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke sering sekali mengunjungi prakteknya. Dalam satu minggu saja bisa sampai tiga kali. Tapi setiap diperiksa, tidak ada satu penyakit pun yang terdeteksi.

"Aku menderita malarindu," kata Sasuke.

"Setiap datang kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama," balas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu berikan obatnya," pinta Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya," jawab Hinata yang malas meladeni.

"Aku tahu apa obatnya."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mencuri ciuman mesra dari bibir Hinata. Agak kaget juga karena Hinata mau membalasnya.

"Kau," jawabnya setelah melepas bibir Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : di chap ini cukup dari A sampai I dulu..di chap depan akan saya lanjutkan yg lainnya..bagi readers yg req fic canon, maaf karena saya harus menundanya dulu..saya belum dapat ide yg mantap..mungkin setelah drabble ini berakhir, saya akan menulis fic canon :)**

*** batu mulia yang umumnya berwarna biru**

**** aku cinta kamu**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yukio Hisa, Ulva-chan, anon, IndigOnyx, sabaku no ligaara, Mamoka, Reverie Metherlence, sasuhina-caem, It's my name, azalea yuri, n, lavender hime chan, Youichi Hikari, payung biru, suhi-18, Tsubasa DeiChan, akira, Nanairo Zoacha, Vipris, nitachi-chan, Cerry kuchiki**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	12. J to Q

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**a/n : Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda..disini saya persembahkan kumpulan drabble dari A sampai Z.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, rated T semi M buat jaga-jaga**

**Just Us : J - Q**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Juice ::**

Hinata duduk di atas meja dapur seraya memperhatikan setiap detail dari ruangan dapur di rumah Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung kemari setelah mereka jadian seminggu yang lalu. Ia masih ingat saat Sasuke mengajaknya jadian di depan teman-teman sekolahnya. Momen yang bagi sebagian orang cukup memalukan itu dianggap Hinata sebagai sesuatu yang sangat romantis.

Namun ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke karena mereka baru saja berangkat ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungi kakek dan nenek Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya meninggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas," kata Sasuke seraya menarik secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas. Ia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa saja," jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan jus untukmu."

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke mengolah beberapa buah jeruk di depannya untuk dijadikan jus. Sepertinya ia sangat lihai mengerjakannya.

"Ini." Sasuke mengangsurkan segelas jus jeruk yang telah selesai ia buat.

"Hmmpp." Hinata segera menjauhkan gelas tersebut setelah meneguk jus itu. "Tidak manis," katanya.

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku lupa memasukkan gula." Sasuke kembali mengolah jus tersebut dan hanya tersenyum melihat bibir Hinata yang mengerucut.

Setelah selesai ia kembali menghampiri Hinata namun tidak memberikan jus itu padanya. Sasuke meminum jus itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu kan punyaku…" protes Hinata.

Namun ia tidak bisa memprotes lebih jauh saat Sasuke mengalirkan jus yang baru saja ia minum ke mulut Hinata. Hal itu kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman mesra yang merupakan ciuman pertama mereka.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"M-Manis."

**.**

**.**

**:: Kiss ::**

Tanpa mengenal kata lelah, dua pasang kaki terus menapaki satu persatu anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai lima. Entah kesialan apa yang terjadi sehingga lift sedang tidak dapat digunakan karena dalam masa perbaikan. Hinata yang sudah keluar sejak pagi tidak mengetahui apa penyebab rusaknya lift tersebut. Karena saat ia keluar tadi lift itu masih baik-baik saja.

Ini sudah sampai di lantai empat. Tinggal menaiki satu lantai lagi untuk sampai di tujuan. Hinata memang sudah lama berniat pindah dari apartemen ini. Namun ia berpikir lagi mengingat tanggal pernikahannya dengan Sasuke yang hanya tinggal menghitung minggu. Setelah menikah tentu saja Hinata akan pindah ke apartemen Sasuke yang jauh lebih layak untuk ditinggali.

Jujur sampai sekarang Hinata masih heran mengapa Sasuke memilih dirinya untuk menjadi istrinya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat sederhana. Tidak cantik seperti Ino atau anggun seperti Sakura. Mereka berdua juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Tinggi badan mereka juga semampai, terlihat serasi jika berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 160 sentimeter. Tapi mengapa? Jika Hinata menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menjawab **tidak ada yang seperti dirimu. **Entah apa maksudnya.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah. Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan wajah bingung Sasuke adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu mengantar sampai depan pintu," kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Kalau perlu aku akan menggendongmu sampai tempat tidur," canda Sasuke yang membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Kau ini," ucapnya malu-malu seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke.

Hinata tidak langsung mengiyakan karena ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika berdiri di tangga seperti ini, tingginya hampir sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau di posisi seperti ini, aku tidak perlu berjinjit untuk melakukannya," ujar Hinata membuat Sasuke bingung.

Tapi Sasuke akhirnya mengerti ketika Hinata mengecup keningnya cukup lama. Kali ini dirinyalah yang merona.

"Selamat malam," ucap Hinata.

Dengan begitu Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tangga, melihat hingga tubuh Hinata menghilang di balik pintu.

"Selamat malam," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lunch ::**

Sasuke mempersilakan seseorang memasuki ruangannya saat ia mendengarkan ketukan pintu sebelumnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat siapa yang sekarang sedang menghampiri dirinya.

"Untuk apa mengetuk pintu?" tanyanya pada istrinya yang membawa sekotak bento di tangannya.

"Siapapun yang memasuki ruangan ini harus permisi dulu kan?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Terkecuali dirimu," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata meletakkan bento di atas meja. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, dirinya kini sudah berada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Nanti ada yang masuk," ronta Hinata pelan.

"Setiap orang yang ingin masuk harus mengetuk pintu dulu," bisiknya mesra di telinga Hinata. "Lagipula ini kan jam makan siang. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggu kita," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Bibirnya kini menempel di bibir Hinata yang dengan susah payah ditolak oleh Hinata.

"Kau harus makan dulu," elaknya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Sasuke seraya terus menggoda.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku suka sakit. Itu artinya aku akan lebih dimanja," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke terus mencumbunya. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat pintu ruangan Sasuke dibuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Uchiha-san?" tanya sekretaris Sasuke. Dan sedetik kemudian ia hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku sedang makan siang, Haruno," jawab Sasuke datar. Merasa terusik dengan kehadiran orang lain.

Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa makan siangnya—Hinata, menggenggam erat lengannya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

**:: Morning ::**

Suara deringan ponsel tak henti-hentinya mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke yang sebelumnya masih terlelap. Dengan malas ia pun meraih ponselnya dari atas meja di sebelah ranjang dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo," sapanya dengan suara parau.

"_Ya ampun, Uchiha-san. Anda belum bangun?"_ tanya orang di seberang telepon.

"Menurutmu, Haruno?" tanyanya balik.

"_Sebaiknya Anda cepat datang. Kita ada meeting penting hari ini,"_ katanya memberi tahu.

"Iya, aku ingat. Tenang saja. Sampai jumpa di kantor," balasnya dan berniat langsung menekan tombol _reject_.

"_Uchiha-san…"_

Tut tut tut…

Sasuke meletakkan sembarang ponselnya di atas ranjang. Meski sudah diberikan _warning_, ia masih enggan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Sakura?" tanya seseorang.

Sasuke langsung memperhatikan sosok yang masih ia peluk dengan tubuhnya yang polos dan hanya dibalut oleh selimut.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Jika kau pulang telat aku sering kepikiran kalau kau tidur dengan sekretarismu itu," katanya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu selain dengan istriku," balas Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit, menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang indah.

"Kau harus segera berangkat. Aku akan siapkan air hangat dulu."

Hinata mengambil piyamanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya. Sasuke masih berbaring di ranjang, menunggu hingga Hinata memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan _having sex_ di _bathtub_ sebelum pergi bekerja.

Inilah rutinitas Sasuke di setiap paginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa selingkuh dengan wanita lain sedangkan dirinya memiliki istri yang sangat menggoda seperti Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**:: Night ::**

"Aku mengerti, Haruno."

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang tampak gerah berbicara dengan sekretarisnya di telepon. Meskipun masalah yang sedang dibicarakan sudah selesai atau tidak begitu penting, tapi sekretaris Sasuke yang satu ini suka sekali berlama-lama berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Sampai jumpa di kantor besok." Dengan begitu panggilan pun berakhir.

"Menurutmu aku harus ganti sekretaris?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu," jawab Hinata. "Kau harus mengakui bahwa dia adalah sekretarismu yang paling handal."

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng, "Yang jadi masalah itu kalau kau juga suka padanya."

"Tidak mungkin," balas Sasuke seraya memeluk pinggang istrinya dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ia kemudian mencium Hinata dan sedikit 'bermain' dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke merasa aneh ketika Hinata menolaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kesal.

Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, "Hari ini sedang ada bulan," jawabnya nakal.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hasratnya tidak bisa terpenuhi malam ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ke rumah Haruno saja," katanya menyeringai.

"Ya sudah. Tapi setelah malam ini kau akan tidur di sofa terus," ancam Hinata.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda," pujuk Sasuke. Lebih baik ia gantung diri daripada harus tidur tanpa pelukan istrinya yang hangat.

Seperti inilah malam-malam yang dilalui oleh Sasuke. Penuh dengan romantisme dan 'nina bobo' yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata untuk membuainya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**:: Oasis ::**

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah sumber mata air di tengah tandusnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga adalah rekan setim yang akan mengikuti olimpiade Fisika antar sekolah minggu depan. Bukannya kompak sebagai satu tim, Sasuke dan Gaara terus saja beradu mulut saat sedang belajar bersama dimana pun itu tempatnya. Dan seperti biasa, Hinatalah yang selalu meredam emosi kedua pemuda itu agar keduanya berdamai dan kembali fokus pada tujuan utama mereka yaitu menjadi juara.

Hinata datang agak telat hari ini karena ia harus menjemput adiknya pulang sekolah terlebih dahulu. Di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke sekarang hanya ada Gaara dan dirinya. Mereka berdua fokus mengerjakan soal-soal Fisika sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Menanti kedatangan Hinata agar mereka tidak berakhir dengan bacok-bacokan dan mati konyol.

"Ini salah," koreksi Sasuke pada pekerjaan Gaara.

"Apanya yang salah? Kau bisa lihat di kunci jawaban kalau tidak percaya," bela Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi cara mengerjakannya bukan seperti ini," balas Sasuke.

"Yang dibutuhkan oleh juri itu hanya jawaban, bukan rumus dan cara pengerjaannya," balas Gaara lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ini hanya kebetulan jawabannya benar. Kau bisa membuat tim kita kalah."

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang membekap mulut kedua pemuda yang sudah tersulut emosi itu.

"Sasuke benar, Gaara," katanya setelah menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kau membelanya karena dia pacarmu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara cemburu.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dua pemuda itu kini berdebat mengenai hubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Hinata akhirnya nekat mencium Sasuke agar pemuda itu diam. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Propose ::**

"Iya, aku sudah siapkan semuanya," kata Sasuke yang masih mendaratkan ponsel di telinganya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berbincang dengan seseorang si seberang sana. Meski terdengar cerewet, tapi sang ibu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Mengingat ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke melakukannya, maka ibunya benar-benar memastikan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Dia belum tahu kalau aku sudah tiba di Jepang. Aku sudah menyewa apartemen yang berseberangan dengan apartemennya, seperti yang Okaa-san usulkan."

Sasuke keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Setelah membuka pintu, ia langsung masuk membawa sekantung belanjaan yang akan membantunya mempersiapkan prosesi lamaran kepada pacarnya.

"Aku bisa melihat Hinata dari sini," katanya memberi tahu. "Dia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku sejak tadi. Okaa-san tenang saja dan doakan aku di rumah. Saat pulang aku akan membawa menantu untuk Okaa-san."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan Hinata dari balik tirai jendela. Apartemen mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah kolam renang di bawah sana. Ia yakin Hinata pasti bisa melihatnya disini. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Malam akan segera tiba, dan ia harus bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Hinata di apartemennya terlihat sangat cemas. Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya. Setahunya Sasuke akan pulang ke Jepang hari ini, tapi dia tidak tahu pukul berapa pastinya. Hari sudah petang, mungkin saja pesawatnya di -_delay_. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahukannya.

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, sebuah panggilan masuk tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya saat melihat nama Sasuke disana.

"Kenapa baru hubungi aku sekarang?" tanyanya cemas.

"_Maaf karena telah lama membuatmu menunggu,"_ ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah," balas Hinata.

"_Bisakah kau melihat keluar jendela sekarang?" _pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menurutinya dan berjalan menghampiri kaca besar yang menghadap ke apartemen di seberang.

"Aku sudah disini," kata Hinata.

Hening sejenak sampai Hinata melihat tirai jendela apartemen di seberangnya terbuka. Ia tampak kaget ketika melihat ratusan lampu menyala di seberang sana. Bukan hanya itu, lampu-lampu tersebut terangkai menjadi bentuk hati dan huruf U. Dan tepat di sebelah lampu berbentuk hati, Sasuke berdiri dengan mantap sehingga keseluruhannya membentuk kalimat _I Love U_.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata tak percaya dan begitu senang.

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

**.**

**.**

**:: Quilt ::**

Perjalanan pulang dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo harus tertunda ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke mogok di tengah jalan. Padahal ia sudah menservis mobilnya sebelum berangkat untuk memastikan keadaan mobilnya baik-baik saja untuk dibawa berjalan jauh. Namun tetap saja rencana Tuhan memang tak pernah bisa ditebak.

Beruntung ada sepasang suami istri yang sudah lanjut usia mengizinkan Sasuke dan teman kerjanya Hinata untuk menginap di rumah mereka. Mereka memiliki satu kamar kosong yang dulunya ditempati oleh putra semata wayang mereka yang kini sudah menikah dan tinggal di rumah sendiri. Karena pemilik rumah mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata adalah suami istri maka mereka disuruh untuk tidur di kamar yang sama.

"Aku sudah menghubungi jasa derek terdekat. Besok pagi kita akan pergi bersama mereka," jelas Sasuke pada Hinata yang duduk jauh darinya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Untung saja _deadline_ pengumpulan laporannya masih lama. Jadinya kita tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Mereka kembali diam. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Tapi sikapnya yang selalu cuek membuat Hinata tidak berharap banyak. Dia pun bersikap profesional sebagai _partner_ kerja, mengingat mereka sering kali ditugaskan bersama.

"Lebih baik kita tidur," kata Sasuke. Ia membentangkan futon yang diberikan oleh pemilik rumah setelah mengantarkan mereka ke kamar ini.

"Hanya ada satu," katanya lagi.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau tidurlah di atas futon. Aku akan tidur di lantai."

Awalnya Hinata tidak setuju. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tidur karena perjalanan esok masih panjang. Ia pun tidur di atas futon dengan selimut. Sasuke tidur di lantai dan agak jauh darinya. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan dihabiskan Hinata dengan gelisah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa kedinginan," katanya pada Sasuke. "Tidurlah dengan selimut ini," lanjutnya seraya mengangsurkan selimut.

"Sama saja. Tanpa selimut kau juga akan kedinginan," balas Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, dan dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan akhirnya ia memberikan solusi.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja bersamaku disini," ajaknya seraya menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana kita bisa pulang. Aku kan tidak bisa menyetir."

Alasan yang masuk akal. Sasuke pun menurut dan berbaring di atas futon yang sama dengan Hinata. Namun karena futon tersebut memang hanya cukup untuk satu orang membuat sebagian tubuh Sasuke tetap saja mengenai lantai.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Bagi Hinata ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya. Siapa tahu saja setelah ini Sasuke akan mengakui perasaannya terhadap Hinata.

"Hangat," ucap Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke sudah menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Mamoka, Saqee-chan, n, Youichi Hikari, Ulva-chan, cherry kuchiki, Kertas Biru, lavender hime chan, sasuhina-caem, Reverie Metherlence, NaruNarurin, Violetta Onyx, IndigOnyx**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	13. R to Z

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**a/n : Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda..disini saya persembahkan kumpulan drabble dari A sampai Z.**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Just Us : R - Z**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Remember ::**

Hinata terus memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke sambil sesekali membaca alamat yang tertulis di atas kertas. Prinsip malu bertanya sesat di jalan tampaknya sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Sasuke yang terlalu cuek sama sekali tidak mau bertanya dengan warga sekitar yang kebanyakan adalah wanita. Akhirnya, Hinata lah yang berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, Nona. Alamat ini dimana, ya?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis.

Ia menjelaskan arah yang harus mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke alamat tersebut. Tak lupa setelah selesai ia mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merinding melihatnya.

Seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Sasuke sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Kalau bukan karena Hinata yang memaksa untuk menemaninya menjumpai teman lamanya itu, Sasuke tak akan mau berpanas-panasan dengan berjalan kaki seperti ini.

"Nona itu bilang dari sini kita harus berjalan sekitar 100 meter lalu belok ke kanan. Kemudian ada gang kecil yang tembus ke jalan raya. Kita harus menyusuri jalan raya sampai di perempatan lalu belok ke kiri. Saat menemukan pamflet iklan yang sangat besar maka kita harus menyeberang. Dan kita akan sampai di alamat ini," kata Hinata mengulangi penjelasan orang yang baru saja ia tanyai.

Sasuke mendecak pelan.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata tersenyum bangga seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan jarinya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia punya otak yang jenius.

"Aneh juga kau bisa ingat dengan semua itu. Tapi kau tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku."

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya dan Sasuke berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Ia mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa hari ini. 23 Juli? Astaga!

"Aku ingat!" kata Hinata panik. "Aku ingat, kok, Sasuke. Rencananya setelah pulang dari rumah temanku aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di rumah. Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, dengan banyak tomat," jelas Hinata.

Namun Sasuke terus berjalan sambil cemberut.

"Sasukeee!" panggil Hinata seraya berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar langkah Sasuke yang cepat.

**.**

**.**

**:: Smile ::**

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Dimana Yuki?" tanyanya.

"Sudah tidur. Sebenarnya ia ingin menunggu ayahnya pulang. Tapi dia ketiduran," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada suaminya.

"Orang-orang kembali membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang kau selalu saja tersenyum. Bagi mereka itu aneh."

"Kenapa orang tersenyum dianggap aneh?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Karena itu membuatmu seperti tidak punya masalah. Dan kau tahu sendiri tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang tidak punya masalah. Mereka menganggap senyum yang kau tampilkan bertujuan untuk menutupi sesuatu," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata meninggalkan rempah-rempah yang sedang ia olah untuk duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Aku wanita yang sudah menikah, punya rumah untuk tinggal, hidup berkecukupan, memiliki putri yang cantik, dan aku yakin yang paling membuat orang-orang iri adalah karena suamiku yang tampan hanya mencintaiku aku seorang. Siapa yang tidak tersenyum jika memiliki itu semua?"

Sasuke kini mengerti mengapa istrinya selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Meski tidak sempurna, tapi ia memiliki banyak hal yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur.

Sasuke pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum sebelum memberikan kecupan mesra, yang hanya untuk istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Tomato ::**

Hinata berjalan takut-takut menghampiri senior-seniornya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon saat jam makan siang. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang dikepang 27, sebagai syarat mengikuti orientasi studi mahasiswa baru. Hari ini ia merasa tidak cukup beruntung karena mendapatkan hukuman dari salah satu seniornya. Ia harus memberikan sesuatu kepada senior yang terkenal paling galak dan tidak ramah pada perempuan. Mengingat kata-kata 'tidak ramah' saja sudah membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

Begitu sampai di depan pohon tempat senior yang dimaksud berada, Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Um…umm…_S-Se-Senpai_," panggil Hinata dengan suara kecilnya yang semakin terdengar getir karena ketakutan.

Para senior berpaling kearah Hinata berdiri, membuat Hinata kembali menelan ludah.

"Sa..Sasuke-_Senpai_," panggilnya lebih jelas.

Yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Benar-benar tidak ramah pada perempuan, pikir Hinata.

"Umm s-saya ingin me-memberikan sesuatu," jelasnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata. "Apa?" tanyanya lantang.

Hinata mundur dua langkah begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang membentaknya. Namun ia tidak kunjung memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia kepal di tangannya.

"Kutanya ap…"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, tangan Hinata sudah terjulur lurus ke hadapannya. Ia kemudian membuka kepalan tangannya yang sudah basah dan pucat.

"Te-Terimalah _Senpai_," pinta Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil tomat yang berada di atas telapak tangan Hinata dan memperhatikan buah itu dengan seksama.

"Hanya i-itu yang s-saya punya," kata Hinata memberitahu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung memakan tomat yang dipegangnya saat Hinata lari meninggalkannya setelah menyerahkan tomat itu kepada Sasuke.

_Saat kuliah perdana nanti, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kucari_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**:: Umbrella ::**

Hinata memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang sudah mengguyur sejak tadi. Langit hari ini terlihat kompak dengan suasana hatinya yang juga mendung karena bertengkar dengan pacarnya, Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. Ia lupa membawa payung sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dan mungkin saja dia akan berakhir dengan basah kuyup jika menerobos hujan begitu saja.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, sebuah payung hitam sudah berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya saat pemuda itu sudah menerobos hujan terlebih dahulu. Beberapa rintik hujan sempat singgah di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Hanya suara hujan yang mendarat di atas payung saja yang terdengar. Sasuke kemudian mendengar suara kendaraan yang tampaknya melaju cukup kencang. Ia melihat ke belakang. Tepat di samping Hinata ada air yang tergenang di permukaan jalan dan pasti akan terciprat saat kendaraan itu melaju di jalan tersebut.

Tepat sebelum kendaraan tersebut lewat, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengubah posisi mereka. Hinata kaget ketika merasakan ada air yang menyentuh permukaan tangannya yang berada di punggung Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sekarang sedang berpelukan.

"Bajumu basah," kata Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus memperhatikan Hinata sejak tadi. Ia menjatuhkan payung yang dipegangnya dan membiarkan hujan mengguyur mereka berdua.

Tepat di bawah hujan, Sasuke mencium Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**:: Vitamin ::**

Hinata menulis hasil pemeriksaannya di atas sebuah kertas dengan nama pasien Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar jatuh sakit, Uchiha-san," katanya.

"Hn."

Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus pelan setelah gumamannya yang tidak jelas itu. Ia berhenti menulis lalu memperhatikan infus yang baru saja dipasang oleh salah satu perawat rumah sakit.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Istirahat yang tidak cukup, makan tidak teratur, jarang berolahraga."

Entah Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata atau tidak. Yang pasti kedua matanya sedang tertutup rapat.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu obat. Kau hanya butuh suntik vitamin dan infus."

Lagi, Sasuke tidak merespon. Hinata merasa pemeriksaannya sudah selesai dan ia berniat untuk pergi. Namun baru saja ia hendak melangkah, sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab ajakan kencanku," ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Hinata kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Aku sedang bekerja. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjawabnya disini."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung ketika Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk yang sekaligus juga menarik Hinata untuk ikut duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak," balas Sasuke.

Hinata tampak berpikir, "Aku…"

"Sudahlah," potong Sasuke seraya kembali berbaring.

Tampak sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah Hinata yang diam-diam berharap Sasuke akan menciumnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata berdehem, mencoba mengusir imajinasinya yang cukup frontal itu. Ia kemudian kembali berdiri.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas dan meletakkannya di atas meja di sebelah ranjang.

"Sabtu malam pukul 7." Dengan begitu Hinata keluar dari ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat sementara.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan meraih secarik kertas di atas meja dimana tertera sebuah nomor ponsel.

"Aku tidah butuh vitamin. Aku hanya butuh kau disini untuk menemaniku," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Wedding ::**

Hanabi dan Konohamaru sibuk memperbaiki hak sepatu yang rusak ketika Hanabi tanpa sengaja melemparkan sepatu tersebut dikarenakan emosi terhadap Konohamaru yang terus saja meledeknya.

"Gara-gara kamu, sih," keluh Hanabi.

"Kok aku?" tanya Konohamaru tak mengerti. Ada banyak benda yang bisa dilempar Hanabi selain sepatu yang akan dikenakan kakak perempuannya saat menikah besok. Ini benar-benar masalah.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Hanabi menenangkan diri sendiri setelah merekatkan lem pada hak sepatu tersebut.

Hanabi dan Konohamaru kemudian menyerahkan nasib mereka pada lem yang sudah mereka rekatkan. Semoga saja besok tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Keesokan harinya Hinata memakai sepatu yang sebelumnya dirusak oleh Hanabi tanpa tahu mengenai kondisi sepatu tersebut. Ia melangkah gembira menuju altar dengan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Namun di tengah perjalanan, hak sepatu yang dikenakannya patah. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dan membuat panik semua undangan. Rasanya dia sudah ingin menangis. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena rasa malu yang luar biasa.

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Calon suaminya, Sasuke, meminta izin kepada Hiashi untuk menggendong Hinata sampai ke altar. Semua undangan yang hadir terpukau dan bertepuk tangan. Meski menghadap pendeta dengan bertelanjang kaki, Hinata tetap bahagia. Karena Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**:: X-ray ::**

Suara kapur yang digesekkan ke papan tulis mendominasi ruangan yang berisi empat puluh orang ini. Keheningan tercipta bukan karena para mahasiswa sedang fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dosen mereka. Tapi karena mereka hanya asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang tidur, mendengarkan musik, mengisi TTS, _online_, dan lainnya.

Dosen tersebut tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswanya. Mengingat mata kuliah yang sedang diajarkan ini memang terkenal membosankan. Mahasiswanya mau hadir saja ia sudah bersyukur. Ia tidak mengharapkan lebih dari para penerus generasi bangsa di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah. Contoh dari kasus ini adalah sinar X, yang juga lebih dikenal dengan istilah?" tanyanya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Kemudian seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak, "X-ray."

Sasuke –sang dosen, memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak saat ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Bel yang menandakan mata kuliah selesai pun berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa langsung keluar setelah mengucapkan salam pada Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke saat gadis itu juga ingin keluar mengikuti mahasiswa yang lain. Walau sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah mahasiswa dari Universitas ini.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengikuti pelajaran di kelasku?"

"Jika kita putus," jawab Hinata yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ingin putus denganku."

Hinata kembali berjalan. Setelah beberapa langkah ia berpaling. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di bawah matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**:: You ::**

Sebuah berita yang beredar mengenai Sasuke membuat geger satu sekolah. Dan ketika _author_ mengatakan geger, maka bisa dikatakan sesuatu yang kacau sedang terjadi. Si Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius itu, mendapatkan peringkat paling rendah di kelasnya. Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa? Apa karena ia malas belajar? Meskipun tidak belajar ia tetap bisa menjawab semua soal dengan baik kok. Terus, karena apa dong?

Jika kita bertanya langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan, dengan entengnya dia bakalan menjawab, "Itu gara-gara si Hinata."

Loh, apa maksudnya? Memangnya siapa si Hinata itu? Sekolah kembali geger dengan jawaban Sasuke. Membuat semua siswa mencari tahu siapa siswi yang bernama Hinata dan segera menginterogasinya begitu mereka menemukan orangnya.

Hal ini jelas membuat Hinata risih. Cewek yang aslinya pendiam dan tidak banyak omong ini merasa difitnah. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya, akhirnya Hinata menghampiri si jenius Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh itu. Karena memang dasarnya Hinata anaknya pemalu dan baik hati, maka ia pun mengkonfirmasi hal ini secara baik-baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kamu bisa dapat peringkat paling rendah semester ini?" tanyanya sabar.

"Karena kamu." Seperti biasa Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng.

"Eh? K-kok karena aku?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Karena wajah kamu yang cantik, mata kamu yang seperti bulan, rambut kamu yang indah, kulitmu yang putih mulus, tubuhmu yang seksi…" Sasuke diam sejenak, "…pokoknya karena kamu."

Hinata mau berkomentar, tapi Sasuke sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Karena terus mikirin kamu aku jadi tidak fokus belajar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berfikir rasional karena saking sukanya sama kamu," tambah Sasuke.

Para siswi yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka secara tiba-tiba pingsan berjamaah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang blak-blakan.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tidak usah ditanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**:: Zero ::**

Hinata baru saja selesai mencuci piring ketika ia melihat ada mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah mungilnya. Ia tahu mobil siapa itu. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ada senyuman tipis yang sempat hadir di wajahnya meski kekecewaan juga masih tampak jelas disana.

Ia menunggu di depan pintu, dan beberapa saat setelah itu suara ketukan pun terdengar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Apapun yang akan disampaikannya nanti, Hinata harus siap mendengarnya. Dan dia harus rela.

"Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya tepat setelah pintu terbuka lebar.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang menyambutnya.

"Kembalilah…," pinta Sasuke setengah berbisik. Namun Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"…kita mulai lagi dari awal," lanjutnya yang masih belum melepas pelukannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk fokus mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan lega.

"Selama kita pisah ranjang, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak masalah jika kita tidak bisa memiliki anak. Yang penting kau tetap ada di sisiku, bagiku itu sudah cukup."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu. Dan mulai hari ini, semua akan dimulai dari awal lagi.

Dari nol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**a/n : akhirnya kelar juga drabble-nya..semoga memuaskan ya yang satu ini..makasih buat semua readers yg udah nunggu dengan sabar koleksi drabble terakhir ini apdet..Vitamin adalah lanjutan dari Ill di 2 chap sebelumnya..chap depan saya akan kembali dengan one-shot lainnya.**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yukio Hisa, Youichi Hikari, sasuhina-caem, Suzu Aizawa, Mamoka, Kertas Biru, Zena Scarlet, IndigOnyx, NildhaRakay, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, lavender hime chan, Indigo Mitha-chan, NaruNarurin, Reverie Metherlence**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	14. Nightmare

**SasuHina One-Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**a/n : Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda..disini saya persembahkan spesial chapter untuk SasuHina Day's Love.**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Just Us : Nightmare**

**Happy Reading and Happy SHDL all ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap.

Kelam.

Mencekam.

Tidak ada hal baik yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan takut-takut. Rumah yang begitu besar dan megah ini seperti kuburan baginya. Begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Belum lagi petir yang bersahut-sahutan di angkasa, membuat suasana semakin mengerikan saja.

"A-Ayah. Ibu…" panggilnya.

Ia mencoba mencari sosok ayah dan ibunya di balik kegelapan. Namun nihil. Sahutan pun tak terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya lagi. Memberitahu.

Biasanya ia langsung masuk ke kamar orang tuanya dan naik ke ranjang mereka jika ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu dengan hangat ayahnya akan memeluknya dan menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya. Ibunya akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang terdengar sangat merdu. Setelah itu ia pasti akan tertidur lelap dan tidak menyadari bahwa sudah waktunya ia bangun untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tapi malam ini, ada yang aneh.

Ia tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya di ranjang mereka. Begitu juga di kamar mandi, di balkon kamar, dimana pun. Ia tak menemukan mereka dimana pun. Mengingat hal itu, gadis kecil tersebut mulai terisak.

"K-Kalian d-dimana?" tanyanya sambil menangis.

Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Ia kembali melangkah menuruni anak tangga dan betapa kagetnya ia saat kakinya menyentuh cairan pekat di atas lantai yang dipijakinya. Karena gelap, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia injak. Namun bau anyir yang kentara membuat perutnya terasa mual. Ia terus berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Siapa tahu saja ayah dan ibunya sedang berada di ruang tamu. Terkadang mereka suka berbincang hingga lupa waktu. Ya, siapa tahu saja mereka ada disana.

"Khukhukhukhu…"

Seketika saja bulu kuduk gadis kecil itu berdiri saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak dikenalinya dari arah ruang tamu. Suara itu begitu… menakutkan.

"S-Si-Siapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mencari asal suara yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Dan saat ia berhasil menemukan orang tersebut, kakinya membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak pernah bisa.

"Hinata…" sebut orang itu.

Gadis kecil itu –Hinata, masih belum bergeming barang sesenti pun. Ia tidak bisa lari meski ia begitu takut.

"L-Lari, Hi-Hinata…"

Pandangannya kini beralih ke dua tubuh yang bergelimpangan di atas lantai. Melihatnya membuatnya ingin berteriak, namun suaranya berhenti tepat di tenggorokannya dan tak mau keluar. Ayahnya memandangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk lari. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Wajahnya bahkan sudah dipenuhi oleh darah. Sedangkan ibunya, keadaannya jauh lebih mengenaskan. Hinata bahkan tidak berani berspekulasi apakah ibunya masih hidup atau sudah tiada.

"Aargghhh…"

"AAHHHH!"

Suara petir membahana dan menggema di setiap sudut rumah. Kilatan yang dibawa oleh petir mampu membuat Hinata melihat dengan baik siapa orang yang sedang membantai kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Baru saja orang itu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di belakang tubuh ayahnya, membuatnya berteriak lalu mati saat itu juga. Jeritan Hinata tak kalah hebatnya. Ia kemudian menangis. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan jatuh terduduk sehingga darah mengotori gaun tidurnya.

"Tinggal satu lagi…"

Hinata mendengar langkah kaki pembunuh itu mendekati dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berlari seperti yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Kakinya tidak ubahnya seperti jeli yang akan melemas saat ia berdiri. Kalau pun memang malam ini harus mati, Hinata sudah ikhlas. Toh dia akan langsung berjumpa dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi setelah ini. Rasa sakit itu paling hanya sebentar. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi jika ini semua sudah berakhir.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pembunuh berdarah dingin itu mengangkat tinggi pedangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mendaratkannya di tubuh kecil Hinata. Ia kini memejamkan matanya. Bersiap-siap untuk menerima tusukan menyakitkan yang akan merenggut nyawanya.

"Matilah kau!"

"Aahhh…"

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat yang bercucuran. Ia kembali berteriak histeris hingga tenggorokannya terasa perih. Rasanya seperti masih berada di alam mimpi. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bayangan masa lalu tragis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya kembali menghantuinya. Padahal mati-matian Hinata mencoba melupakannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menghampiri dirinya, membuatnya semakin histeris.

"AAHHH…"

"Hinata, tenanglah. Ini aku," pujuk seseorang.

Hinata masih berteriak sambil meronta agar terlepas dari genggaman orang yang dianggapnya sebagai si pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Ini aku suamimu!" katanya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

Akhirnya Hinata mulai tenang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Sa-Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini," sahutnya seraya menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut sekali," kata Hinata, masih menangis.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah," pujuk Sasuke lagi.

Baru saja Sasuke bisa meninggalkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia kembali terbangun dengan berteriak ketakutan. Sudah tiga malam terakhir Hinata bermimpi buruk. Ia selalu bangun di tengah malam dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya dan bahkan hampir membunuh dirinya jika saja polisi tidak datang saat itu. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang di tangan seorang psikopat yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kembalilah tidur," Sasuke menyuruh.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Hinata yang semakin beringsut ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus kembali melupakan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menemani Hinata sampai ia mengantuk dan tertidur. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. Hinata bahkan tidak melonggarkan pegangannya sedikit pun. Ia terus menggenggam piyama Sasuke saat ia berbaring. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar sekali-sekali isakan Hinata. Dia masih belum tidur, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Karena sudah menemaniku selama ini."

Sasuke mengerti apa maksudnya. Setelah peristiwa tragis itu, keluarga Uchiha yang memang berteman dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga mengadopsi Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan konsultasi ke psikiater. Banyak terapi yang sudah dicoba, namun semua itu gagal. Bertahun-tahun Hinata hidup dengan kondisi psikis yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak memiliki teman karena Fugaku dan Mikoto memberikan _home schooling_ kepadanya. Hanya Sasuke dan Itachi sajalah yang dekat dengannya. Itupun tidak terlalu dekat karena Hinata selalu menutup diri dari orang-orang.

Tujuh tahun berlalu dan Hinata akhirnya berhasil keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Ia berubah menjadi gadis ceria dan memikat hati banyak orang, termasuk Sasuke. Mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama dan saling jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya, Sasukelah yang lebih dulu menyukai Hinata.

Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tidak diangkat sebagai anak, karena dia tetap memakai nama Hyuuga di depan namanya. Namun tetap saja Itachi dan Sasuke memperlakukannya sebagai adik mereka. Saat SMA, Hinata masuk ke sekolah umum. Sekolah yang sama dimana Sasuke belajar. Mereka sering tampak bersama. Dan bagi Sasuke hal ini mulai menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Dia tidak bisa berada jauh dari Hinata barang semenit pun.

Ia tidak pernah bermain dengan orang lain. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasukelah yang tidak mengizinkannya. Meski sudah tampak sembuh bukan berarti trauma yang dialami Hinata tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan itu memang benar. Saat mereka SMA, pernah beberapa kali Sasuke membangunkan Hinata yang sedang berteriak ketakutan di dalam mimpinya. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, Sasuke akan berjaga malam di kamar Hinata kalau-kalau gadis itu bermimpi buruk lagi.

Sebagai bagian dari terapi yang disarankan oleh psikiater, Sasuke membelikan banyak novel drama romantis untuk dibaca oleh Hinata. Hinata sendiri suka membaca novel-novel tersebut di kamar Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk membacanya juga. Walau ia tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai jenis bacaan seperti itu. Saat lelah ia akan tertidur di ranjang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke akan menemaninya di sampingnya hingga ia pun ikut tertidur. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke kecewa. Saat terbangun, Hinata sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Apakah mungkin hanya dia yang memendam perasaan ini?

Bertahun-tahun Sasuke terus menjaga Hinata tanpa memberitahukan perasaannya sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya setelah Sasuke dewasa dan mendapatkan kedudukan penting di perusahaan, ia berterus terang pada orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin menikahi Hinata. Bagaimanapun Sasukelah yang paling memahami kondisi Hinata. Maka ia yakin akan bisa menjaga Hinata.

Selama mereka menikah, Hinata tidak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali mengalaminya. Waktu itu Sasuke baru saja kembali dari bertugas di luar kota. Ia menemukan Hinata sedang berada di kamar mandi berteriak histeris di bawah guyuran _shower_. Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil cuti agar bisa menjaga Hinata di rumah. Ia melarang Hinata untuk keluar rumah. Dan Sasuke juga tidak berani meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dimana pun dia berada. Takut kalau-kalau kondisinya akan kembali seperti dulu. Sasuke khawatir Hinata akan mencoba bunuh diri seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat masih mengalami trauma.

PRANG!

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang cukup keras mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia ketiduran. Dan Sasuke kembali kaget saat menyadari Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Aawww…"

Sasuke melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menuju dapur. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di dapur. Ternyata Hinata sedang memunguti pecahan mangkuk kaca yang berserakan di atas lantai. Dan ia tampak meringis karena jarinya terluka akibat pecahan mangkuk tersebut.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke kini berjongkok di sebelahnya, membantu membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat.

"Kau harus kembali tidur," perintahnya pada Sasuke.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan kompres. Kau demam."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menatap Hinata.

"Masa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Hinata meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke kemudian mengangguk.

"Panas," katanya lagi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kita kembali tidur saja. Biar saja bibi pembersih rumah yang merapikan ini semua besok."

"Tapi…"

Hinata ingin protes, namun Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Aku takut kembali tidur."

"Hm?"

Hinata tersenyum melihat respon Sasuke yang begitu singkat. Sepertinya ia sangat mengantuk dan ingin kembali tidur. Hinata bersenandung merdu seraya membelai pipi Sasuke. Nafas teraturnya berubah menjadi dengkuran pelan. Hinata berusaha tetap terjaga agar tidak bermimpi buruk lagi supaya tidak mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Sudah tiga malam terakhir Sasuke menjaganya. Kini Hinata akan membiarkannya beristirahat.

"Sasuke, aku hamil."

Sasuke tidak merespon, membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Aku belum sempat memberitahukannya padamu. Bagaimana ekspresimu nanti kalau tahu, ya?" Hinata menduga-duga.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa setelah malam ini mimpi buruknya akan berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin …**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : yakk, ini sumbangan saya untuk SHDL .. pendek sih, tapi tetap aja pusing nyelesaiinnya hahaha .. semoga saja yang seperti ini belum ada .. soalnya dua ide awal yang mau saya pakai ternyata sudah keduluan sama author lain *huft .. semoga suka para SHL ^^**

**Thanks for reading : upejun**


End file.
